To Plant a Seed
by ItaminoHime
Summary: Karin is not only a firebender, but a princess nonetheless. Karin's grandmother trained under Princess Azula, and because of that, her family has a knack for breeding leathal, pure, firebending prodigies. What happens when she meets Avatar Korra, and they start out on the wrong foot? Not to mention, her past is trying to rip itself from the grave.
1. Prologue

So this is an actual fanfic i'm going to write, not some one-shot. I'm doing this because I feel like I will never be able to finish my Naruto fan fictions just for the sake of finishing them. I'm really scared, and this will be about 13 or so-ish chapters long. They go by episodes, and this chapter is kinda a prologue. I'm also writing this because of my never ending, still going love to Avatar. I grew up with it, and not, i'm writing about it.

_**This fic contains OC's.**_

Just a warning, the main character is an OC, because...she reminds me of me ^-^ So here it is, my Avatar: Legend Of Korra fan fiction. Plus, thank you to all the wonderful replies and reviews I got on Kiss Me Slowly, it meant a lot.

Rated: T, because of language and such. And some stolen kisses. THIS IS NOT A YURI. :coughcough:

Kinda a song fic? I usually listen to a song on repeat, and then form a fan fic around it. To Plant a Seed, We Came As Romans.

Disclaimer: Korra and Avatar belong to Michael and Bryan, not matter how much I want to steal Bolin~  
To Plant a Seed belongs to WCAS.

* * *

Karin stepped on the frozen tundra, pulling her black parka higher up her chin. She despised the snow, which was why she was going to hate this move a lot more than necessary. She scrunched her nose, as she was greeted by the guards of the Northern Water Tribe.

If there was one thing Karin hated more than ice, it was snow. Generally, in the world, both came hand in hand, which meant regardless of whether or not she could tolerate ice, she was always going to get that fucking white powder shit!

Karin was and is the only one of her kind now. She is a prodigy in firebending, her grandmother had trained under Princess Azula for some time, and taught those same techniques to Karin's mother, who then taught them to Karin. Given the girl was only almost sixteen, she was already a master in the art.

A lot of people didn't like Karin, and she didn't care. Honestly, she really didn't. Her father was the brother of the chief. She was niece to the chief of the Northern Water Tribe, and as much as she was excited to see her father, she also did not want to be here. Firebenders and snow just don't mix.

Karin lived with her mother peacefully, since it had been one hundred years since the end of the war. Avatar Aang and his friends defeated Azula and Ozai, and that was one of the reasons a lot of people hated Karin. She had her long black hair down, the choppy locks in her face as she pouted, crimson eyes wide.

"Hello, Princess Karin." She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to be here. Some of the men went onto the ship and grabbed what few bags she had. The rest guided her towards the massive gates. Karin lived with her mother in what used to be the Fire Nation, and her father lived in the Northern Water tribe due to work. Her mother was born in Republic City, but when Karin's grandmother passed, they moved. However, a recent accident had changed her life forever. The accident was the sudden death of her mother, Hikari.

It wasn't some random attack, it was a planned murder. Many people feared Karin and Hikari, because of their abilities. This, making them big targets. The both of them were kidnapped, and Karin was forced to watch her mother die, after being drugged. The firebending men, as a reward of her services, destroyed her once beautiful back, setting it ablaze with oil. Her back has yet to heal, but is destroyed and starting to scar. It was a message to her father.

As she walked through the tribe, following the men leading her, she was a bit amazed. There were many waterbenders, training and such. She hid her face deeper in the charcoal scarf she wore, not wanting people to stare at her the way they were. She was one of the princesses of the Water Tribe, and yet people still stared because she was an 'outsider'. She rolled her eyes and her seal boots climbed the frozen stairs. She really felt like an outsider, because she took fully after her mother. The one exception being her eyes. She had dark crimson eyes, but the looks of her mother. The dark black hair, and the pale skin.

The men opened the doors, and every eye in the too turned to her. She spotted her father and smiled. Some made faces at the girl, and she ignored them as she ran to her father. The man hugged her tight, and felt tears in his eyes.  
"You're finally here." he said and she nodded. He kissed her forehead, and turned to his brother, who just nodded. She went to his side and hugged him as people around them whispered.  
"Hello uncle." She said, hugging the man. He hugged her back wholeheartedly, mindful of her back. The entire room went silent.  
"Everyone if you may remember, this is my brother's daughter. Her name is Karin." She bowed to the other men who were staring at the girl. They all looked at her with wide blue eyes and raised eyebrows. She took a seat beside her father, who motioned for the meeting to continue. One of the men cleared his throat, and looked to Karin.  
"Is she allowed to be in such a meeting?" He asked and the Chief sighed.  
"This had just as much to do with Karin. She needs a stable, safe place to bend." The man stood from the table.  
"We have many other secluded areas for water benders that are guarded." The man insisted, Chief sighed once again.  
"Protection for others, not her." He said, making his point very clear.  
Karin raised a hand, and seemed to look at the others so she could speak. "I'm sorry, but i'm not a waterbender." She said, and they seemed confused.  
Her father looked at her. "She takes after her mother. She's a firebender." The room went quiet, and one man gasped. Karin hung her head and whispered to her father, "Is it like...taboo?" She asked, and the man smiled.  
"You're the only firebender to live in the Northern Tribe. Ever. Like, in it's whole history." Karin looked at her hands, warming them. She really felt like a freak now.

"You see, this may be good for Avatar Korra. She has just passed her firebending test, but I don't believe she has fully mastered it like Karin has. She will make a good sparring partner, and as part of the Royal Family, she wouldn't be a threat." Karin's red eyes went wide.

Avatar Korra? As in like...the AVATAR?

"Since Korra is originally from the Southern Tribe, and was relocated with her parents here for security precautions." The Chief broke off. The men in white cloaks sighed, but he still continued on anyways. "I do believe this concerns Princess Karin now. Chief Yohka is right. This may be a good thing." One man cleared his throat.  
"Or not." He suggested, and Karin glared at him with fire red eyes, promising sweet death.  
"It's settled then. Karin is allowed to train on the same fields as Korra." Chief said, smiling to himself. His niece threw him a smile. At least, now she could bend without making the polar cap turn over.

Karin was escorted to the palace, since it would be where she was staying. Her and her fathers quarters weren't very large, yet, it wasn't very small either. Four or five people could live comfortably here. She sighed and blew fire into her hands. Despite being a firebender, the cold here really bothered her. She wasn't like other girls, she didn't wear dresses, and giggled when a cute boy walked by. A shirt and some pants would do just fine, and she kept those feelings inside. Decals never one for friends.

She walked into her bedroom and gasped. It was beautiful. The inside was made of wood, and her furniture was a dark cherry. She silently slid her bag onto her bed, and looked down at the clothes laid out. There was a note beside them.

'Be back for dinner. The outfit is for training, go get em tiger.' she laughed and snorted at her dad's awesomeness. He was a silly, silly old man. She knew first hand, that her father loved her very much.

She looked at the outfit and smirked. It looked like something a firebender would wear. The heavier parka was a red and black top, the insignia for the fire nation on her back. There was a high collared long sleeve shirt, that was a dark crimson. The inside of the parka was filled with soft white fur, and the pants were jet black. She smiled as she slipped them on, cursing colourfully as he did. The chill nipped at her skin like acid. She out her long charcoal hair, and set out to this top secret training field. She was excited to do some bending.

Karin stood there, looking around the impressive training field. Members of the White Lotus were watching her intently. She scoffed as she wrapped her hands. They acted as if she wanted to kill the damn Avatar! After wrapping her hands in the black bandages, she set off in a slight jog. She was going to use this entire training field. It was state of the art, and Karin liked having nice things to set on fire.

After her jog, she did some pushups, and pull ups. When her muscles felt like they were going to rip, she smiled. She pointed to a young man, maybe a few years older than her. She recognized the insignia on his helmet.  
"You. You're a firebender, right?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He coughed into his hand while the other men just stared at the young man.  
"Yes Princess Karin." She rolled her eyes and gestured for him to come towards her.  
"You good at hand to hand combat?" She asked, and he nodded. She grinned. "Wanna spar? It's been awhile since i've had a good spar." He paled and swallowed.  
"Sure." She held up both hands.  
"No bending. I promise. I can't even if I wanted to." She bit the last part angrily. The main raised an eyebrow.  
"Why not?" She kicked the now on the ground.  
"The elders say it's too dangerous for me to firebend against anyone else. So I have to train alone." She shrugged. "It's whatever. Ready...?" She asked, and he nodded.  
"Howl. Name's Howl." she grinned, laughter dancing in her crimson orbs.  
"Okay Howl, give me your best shot."

Korra was forced from her comfortable bed, and to the training field. She yawned as she slipped her jacket on, calling Naga to her side. The polarbear dog came to her, and she lazily slipped onto her back, making her carry her to the heavily guarded area. She slipped off of Naga, and noticed Howl's usual absence. She frowned at this. She walked inside the gates, and saw as all the members of The White Lotus were gathered around what seemed like a spar. She pushed through them, trying to see what was going on.

Korra's blue eyes went wide. There was a girl, with jet black hair, in her training field. She scrunched her nose, and watched as this girl moved like lightning around Howl, both of them using hand to hand combat. The spar however, was interrupted when Naga barked and chased after her, and the girl tripped in the snow. She stared wide eyed at the beast in front of her.

"Princess Karin, are you alright?" Howl asked, going to her side. He helped her up, and she cowered behind him.  
"What is that?" She asked, her red eyes wide. She watched as the crowd separated, and Kairn got to see the Avatar for the first time.

Korra was definitely beautiful. Someone could tell she had buff muscle, even from under her parka. She had a dark pair of blue eyes, and long brown hair that was tied back. She wore a tight fitting blue shirt, with white outlining, and a pair of blue baggy pants. She had on seal boots, just like Karin, and a fluffy blue parka as well. She also had on blue arm warmers, and a tan skirt thing with fur that tied over her pants. Karin collected herself and stepped from behind Howl.

"Hello, Avatar Korra." She said, her voice monotone. Korra looked at the new girl with wide eyes.  
"Um, hi? Isn't this a private training field?" Korra asked, sounding cocky. Karin smirked. The crowd separated and revealed a panting member of the council.

"Princess Kairn! Lord Tatkret is asking for your update." Korra's head snapped to the girl as she flexed her fingers. She is a princess?  
"Seriously?" She asked sounding annoyed. She ended up walking past them, and slightly talked to the man. She waved her hand, dismissing him, and turned back to Korra.  
"Sorry. My dad's a bit overprotective." Karin scrunched her nose.

"So, you're the Chief's niece? Tatkret's daughter?" Korra asked, sounding snobby. Karin crossed her arms over her red and black parka.  
"Yeah. Got here this morning. It's a lot colder here." Karin turned back to Howl. "I was given permission to use the field too. Safety precautions and such." She said and Korra rolled her eyes.  
"Want to make sure daddy's precious daughter doesn't get hurt?" Korra asked, teasing. Karin smirked.  
"No, they didn't want anyone else getting hurt." She said then looked around and pointed to a member of the Lotus. "You're with me today. I need a waterbender." She said smirking as she rubbed her hands together. Korra rolled her eyes.  
"Just developing your skills? Need a stronger waterbender than yourself?" Korra teased again. Karin's demeanor changed and she was giving off death vibes, and seemed oddly scary.  
"Don't let family be deceiving Korra. It can be pretty deadly." Karin smirked as he began to run to the other side of the open field.  
"Don't get in my way!" Korra yelled, and Karin turned, still running backwards, her black hair whipping around her like fire.  
"You may want to stand clear of me Avatar!" She yelled back across the field, smirking. Korra huffed and Karin watched her go with a smile.

She walked to the outer side of the campus. She then looked to the member that she practically assigned to her. "I need you to stay back, and probably make a ice shield. I've been holding in for some time." She said cracking her knuckles as she took a ready position. The man made his shield and nodded.

With that, Karin lost herself in her firebending.

Korra's back felt hot. Why did it feel hot? She finished her basics for warming up, and turned around. It wasn't her mind, she was getting hot. She froze her steps, the water she was bending clashing to the floor with a splash, sloshing it onto her brown shoes.

The entire back wall was slowly sinking to the ground as the black haired girl firebended. Korra's eyes were huge. "She's a firebender!?" She yelled, and the man looking over her nodded.  
"She's a bit younger than yourself Korra. I think she's fifteen, almost sixteen. She's a very deadly firebender, lethal even. Her grandmother used to train under Princess Azula. Her grandmother then taught her mother. When Karin found out she was a firebender, her mother, Hikari, taught her Azula's ways." Korra threatened to fall over. This girl must have been pretty deadly, she was trained the ways of Azula? One of the deadliest firebenders in the history of the world?!

"Wow. I was really mean to her." Korra said, pouting.  
"She will be living here now. She moved with her father after the passing of her mother." Korra looked down at her brown shoes. When she looked up, Karin was still going hard at the wall. Korra kinda felt bad, she knew the Tatkret's wife had died, and that his daughter was going to be moving here. But seriously? A firebender in the Northern Water Tribe? Not to mention a princess by default of the royal family nonetheless?

Korra watched with fascination. She went at the wall, all the way across the field, and Korra still felt the flames. It was by far impressive, and strong, and hot. Even Korra could tell she was a strong bender, maybe even at Korra's level, if not better. She watched, and as she went to strike, she froze and crumpled to the floor. Korra ran to her, as if fearing her safety.  
"You okay?" Korra asked, noticing the small amount of blood on Karin's hands. Korra went to pull up her jacket, since that was where the bleeding was coming from.  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled, scooting away from Korra, her red eyes wide in terror.  
"It's okay. You're dripping blood." Karin cursed colourfully. And Korra tried to wipe up the blood with her sleeve.  
"Great. I have to go see Katara again. She's not going to be happy." Karin bit. She stood with some struggle, and eventually ended up going towards the exit, blood leaving a trail behind her.

"What was that about?" Korra asked, remembering the terrified look on her face when she tried to look at Karin's back.  
"The men forced her to watch her mother die. They set her back on fire as well. It seems, she is training when she is due for rest." Korra's eyes went huge.  
"Like...set her back on fire?" One of the men nodded. "Isn't she a firebender? How is that even possible?"  
"That is what Chief told us. He said that they had drugged her with this poison that made his limbs immobile, and put oils on her back. It's rumored to look like a snake coiled around her body, but no one but Katara has seen it. He also told us about her personality. She is a lot like you, she's very stubborn and very independant." Korra frowned. Who was this girl exactly?

Karin sat in her bed, bored out of her mind. Katara, being the meanie that brought her into the world, forbid her to bend until she was better. She pouted and frowned at the same time. Old people were so mean sometimes. She looked out her window to the busy water tribe through red eyes. Her mind made up, she carefully slipped on her now clean jacket, and some shoes. Her entire torso, chest included, were binded close and snug. She didn't want blood all over her jacket, again.

She slowly left the house, dismissing the guards that would follow her. She really wanted to be alone right now. She walked, her hands deep in her warm jacket, and looked around. Little kids were chasing each other with water, laughing, and adults training. She looked around the perfectly sculpted city, that was carved into the ice. She descended the stairs, walking along the ice sidewalks. She nodded to the people that smiled at her, and kept herself quiet. She silently wondered how Iroh was doing. The bastard was friends with her mother, despite the ten year age gap. She shook her head, not wanting to think about her mother.

She soon came to a small tidal pool by a diving hole. She smiled as she walked towards it, admiring the seals that were everywhere. She played with the fish inside the small pool, enjoying herself. Her hands were buried in black gloves, the same white fur on the inside.

She giggled when she took off her glove and stuck warm her hand in the water, the fish sucking on her fingertips. "Hello there." She said to the little fish.

Footsteps made her turn her head, squinting as the setting sun hit her dark crimson eyes. She was a bit shocked to see Korra. The Avatar crouched down beside her, not saying a word as she stuck her own hand in the water. She gave a slight chuckle as the fish sucked on her fingers too.

Karin looked to the Avatar, smiling. "What's it like?" She asked and Korra seemed shocked she was talking.  
"What?" Korra asked and Karin smiled.  
"You know, being able to bend whenever you like." Korra was shocked she wasn't referring to being the Avatar.  
"Well it's nice. But being the Avatar is hard. It's a lot of pressure." Korra shrugged as Karin frowned.  
"I wish they would let me bend whenever." Karin said, looking back at the small fish. Korra looked over her shoulder.  
"No ones around." She suggested and Karin smiled.

She set a small flame to her other hand, and passed it to Korra who held it in her hands.  
"Why won't they let you?" Korra asked, making the flame dance.  
"The Elders are just scared I'll lose control and hurt someone. I've never hurt anyone though, and that's what makes me mad about it." Korra nodded.  
"That's because of Azula right?" Karin nodded. "I think they need to realize you're not her." Karin laughed, a bit taken back by Korra's defence of her.  
"That's what I say. I'm not Azula. I won't go power hungry with my abilities. It's mostly because my mother wanted me to be strong." Korra laughed too, along with Karin.  
"Being strong isn't a bad thing. I mean, I'm supposed to learn airbending still, and Tenzin can't teach me yet." Karin nodded.  
"Tenzin is a cool man. I mean, he's all like 'I must protect my fathers ways' and stuff, but he's really nice." Karin said. Her mother was close friends with Bumi and Iroh, so she knew them both. Plus her mother and her used to travel a lot. There isn't a place in the world that Karin hasn't been.

"You've met him?" Korra asked, a bit shocked. Karin nodded.  
"Yeah. After the war was over, my grandma was only thirteen. She ended up getting arrested because of Azula, and placed in jail, but when Fire Lord Zuko found out, he let her go. She spent a lot of time with Aang. My grandma wasn't a crazy fire bender. She respected Aangs wished and such. She passed them down to my mother, who passed them down to me." She said and Korra was shocked.  
"You're a pretty okay person Karin." Karin smiled to Korra. Both girl looking beautiful under the cold sun.  
"Not so bad yourself Avatar."

As the sun began to set, the two girls talked. It was nice to have someone who understood.

Karin silently walked out of the palace. She wanted a midnight stroll in the beautiful city, the moon hung low and bright. She liked the city so far, and she had only been here about a week. Korra was nice, and Karin often trained with Korra on the compound, so both of them had basically become sort of friends. But here, she was alone, and she was happy about it. A lot had happened in her life, and it made her think a bit about things and her priorities.

She slowly made her way to the edge of the training area, and set a small fire into the wall, melting it. The bright flame reflected in her crimson eyes and she crouched and slid inside. She grinned, undetected.

She frowned however, when she noticed the small light on. She slowly walked to where the light was coming from, and noticed it was the storage area. She was shocked to see Korra standing there, her back to Karin. She had her parka on, which suggested she wasn't training. She was setting Naga up, clasping together the tick brown straps.

"Somewhere you're going?" She asked, stepping inside. The brown haired girl snapped her head to Karin. Her blue eyes were wide, as if shocked to see someone else. Her hair was tied back in usual manner, her bangs in ponytails on the sides of her tanned face.  
"Yeah. I need to go to Republic City. I need to find Tenzin so I can learn airbending." Karin nodded, and weighed her options. She could stay here, in this frozen place of an ice cap or...

"Want company?" She asked, going cautiously to the large polar bear dog.  
"You want...to...come with me?" Korra asked and Naga leaned into Karin's touch.  
"Sure. I would have to tell my dad, but i'm not sure he'd mind. I'd be with the Avatar after all." Karin grinned and so did Korra.  
"I'd like that." She said, and the two teenagers tied Korra's things to Naga.  
"I'll meet you outside the gate. I have to go get my things and say bye to my dad." Korra nodded, excited. She was happy she didn't have to do this alone. Even if she had just met Karin a week or so ago, it would be nice to have company, and it wasn't like Karin was going to kill her. It would be nice to have someone by her side as she faced the obstacles she knew were to come.

Karin slipped back into the palace, undetected. She slowly walked the corridors, listening for the sounds of movement. No one was in the halls, and from the sounds of it, everyone was also sleeping. She could feel her heart beating a million miles in her chest. If someone else caught her, there was no way in the world they'd let her go. She then went to her bedroom, and threw her clothes into a black backpack. The light was still off, the only source of light being from the flame she held in her hand. She held the picture of her mother tight in her grip. Her mother would be proud. Karin knew she would. She was standing up for what she believed in, standing up for what was right.

She walked down the hall, to her father's bedroom. She slowly opened the door, and sighed. Her father was sleeping on his large bed, wrapped in dozens of blankets. She scribbled a note on a piece of paper, just in case her father didn't remember the conversation they were about to have.

She slowly shook the man, until his hazy blue eyes opened up. He smiled at her and sat up, rubbing his face.  
"Hello." He said, wondering why she was in his room. She sighed and brushed back her free hair.  
"Dad, i'm going to go. I'm going to help Korra learn airbending. I need you to be okay with that." She said, hearing her voice crack. Her father looked at her strange. "I know I just got here a few days ago, and I want you to know that this isn't because I hate you, because I love you, so much." She felt tears welling. This was a lot easier when she planned this in her head.

"I'm going to help Korra find her way as the Avatar, and help her though it. Its a lot of pressure for her." Her father crushed her to his chest, and sighed. He could already feel the tears coming on.  
"It's okay. You can go, but, write me or something okay? Tell me how you are. I know this has something to do with your proving yourself. You don't want to be a monster anymore, and I think this is a good way to do that. It's what your mother would have wanted. You're becoming such a strong young woman Karin. I love you so much." She hugged him close, feeling his warmth. She was going to miss him. She was going to miss him a lot.

Karin walked towards Korra, her hands lighting the small way. She nodded to the older girl, and Korra shifted her weight on Naga. "My father said I could go. He understood why." Even Korra could hear it in her voice, this was hard on her.  
"I'm going to ask you one last time, are you sure you want to do this?" Korra asked and the young girl clenched her fists, the light she was holding dissipating.  
"Yeah. I have to do this. I need to help you, and I can protect you. I can help you with your firebending, and the spiritual side as well."  
Korra looked to the younger girl, feeling the heat she gave off. "I don't want you to do this just for me. You have your own life too you know." The girl turned crimson eyes up to azure.  
"I'm not doing just it for you. I'm doing it to prove i'm not a monster." Karin said, the slight chilling breeze swung clouds over the moon that hung, a blazing yellow in the middle of the midnight sky.

"Get on." Korra said, scooting forward a bit. Karin got on the large beast, not making regrets or second thoughts in her head. She was going to go through with this, and for once in her life, it wasn't all about her. Korra separated the water, and the two disappeared within the snow.


	2. Welcome To Republic City

So chapter two . Thank you for the follows I got on the last chapter~ Um, this is a day early because I have been working on this one, and it takes me a long time to write each chapter, almost an hour for one chapter! Anyways, thank you for reading and stuffs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Korra, or Avatar.

:Scarecrow out:

* * *

The two girls sat on the floor of the ship, the sleeping Karin making a fire between them for warmth. Korra looked at the black haired girl, really looked at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her black hair, had a almost brown under tint to it, and her skin was so pale and flawless. Even though her eyes were closed, Korra envied the dark crimson that her orbs held. Most firebenders had golden brown eyes, not red. She slept against Naga, in the back of the ship, near some large crates.

Even as she slept, she was still beautiful. The girl curled closer into Naga as the ship came to an abrupt stop. Korra had been up for some time, but she let Karin sleep some. The girls eyes fluttered open and she sat up, yawning she she did so.

"We're here. Did you sleep well?" Korra asked, throwing on her blue parka and matching arm warmers. The firebender stretched.

"Yeah. Naga's pretty warm and comfy." She said as she pet the large animals fur. After the sound of the engines shutting off, the two looked at each other. The two of them both climbed on Naga, and took off the boat.

Korra was in awe. She had never seen so many buildings and people, and cars too! The entire city looked alive, and wonderful. She had never seen so many people. The polarbear dog she sat on dodged through oncoming traffic, Karin squeezing her eyes shut behind the Avatar. Karin obviously wasn't used to riding a polar bear dog, and her bag slapped audibly on her back. Korra was still wide eyed as everyone stared at the two of them. She couldn't help but smile. She bet Karin looked ridiculous.

Karin had never been so terrified in her life! Korra was going to kill them both! The dog easily dodged all the cars, and people honked at the two teens. Karin's knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping Naga's saddle. She didn't want to fall off of the dog, or let go, so she still held tight. Her red, black, and white parka kept her warm, and she still noticed how warm it was with it on. She didn't care, she relished the warmth.

When the two of them decided it was a good idea to take the sidewalks, Karin jumped down almost immediately. She pointed a finger to Korra.

"You are a terrible driver. You almost got us killed!" She hissed and Korra rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

"Sorry." The firebender stretched. It wasn't cold anymore! She kept the jacket on, bathing in the warmth. It felt so good. She happily walked along side Naga, as the dog took an abrupt turn.

"We have to go to Air Temple Island Naga!" The brown haired girl yelled, but the white dog ignored her. Karin chased after them, after figuring out Naga was hungry. She then cocked her head to the side. Korra must be hungry too. She chased after them, a few watching her as they did.

She found Naga, face in a food tent, and Korra pouting. Karin raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring any money?" She asked, unbelieving. The brown haired girl nodded and Karin took off her backpack. She dug through and got her wallet.

"One of everything please." The girl at the stand nodded and began to collect their food. Karin paid and gave the food to Korra.

"You just took a boat, across the world, and didn't think to bring money?" Korra blushed as looked away, pouting like a child.

" I've never really needed anything. Everything I needed was provided for me." the woman handed Karin a bag filled with the delicious looking meat sticks.

"Come on, there's a park nearby that we can eat." Karin said, hopping back onto Naga's back. She waited for the stunned Korra.

"You've been here before?" Korra asked and the raven nodded.

"My mom and I use to travel a lot. Plus, Bumi lived on Air Temple Island as a kid, that's how him and my mom met. My mom was born here, but after my grandma died, we moved into her old house. It was on the same island as the Fire Lord's Palace." Korra climbed onto Naga.

"Wow. That's...amazing. Wait, like Tenzin's brother Bumi?" The girl nodded, slouching as Naga took off towards the park.

They sat in the grass, side by side, by the edge of a pond. Korra pulled food out of the small bag and noticed there was much more than needed. "Here." Korra said, offering some to Karin. She looked at the stick of meat and took one. She wasn't hungry, and was probably just going to give it to Naga. She had just planned to eat when they got to the air temple anyways.

Beside them, the bushes rustled. Karin turned to the bush nearest to her, and watched wide eyed as a man stepped out of the side bush. He was obviously homeless, and looked jagged.

"Hey...Say, can I have some of that, you know delicious looking meat?" He asked, hands on his vest. Karin looked down at her hand through red eyes, while Korra stared wide eyed at the homeless man through blue.

"Sure." Karin said, handing the meat to him. She didn't see the problem in sharing a meal she knew she wasn't going to eat anyways. His hair stuck up in every direction, and was a dark grey. His clothes torn, but still looking half decent. He smiled brightly and sat down beside her. He held out his other hand to Karin, who looked at him and shook it.  
"Name's Gommu." He said and Karin smiled back.  
"I'm Karin, this is Korra." She gestured to the native waterbender. The man nodded and began to eat while looking at Karin's jacket, then to Korra's.

"Are you two benders?" He asked and Karin turned to him, shocked. "I noticed you're insignia on the back, and the same with her's." He said, Karin blushed.  
"Yeah. I'm a firebender." Karin said, and Korra smiled.  
"I'm the Avatar." The man's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.

"Well, Avatar Korra, Karin. it was a pleasure meeting you two, but I need to get home." He said, smiling. The girls looked at each other.  
"Don't you live in that bush?" Korra asked, pointing. She smiled brightly.  
"Yes, that is where I currently do call home." He dove into the bush once he spotted the police force walking around.  
"Bye Gommu!" Karin said, the turned to Korra. "What?"

Korra shook her head. "I didn't think any homeless people lived in Republic City. I thought they were all...rich." Karin laughed.  
"No, there's so much more to see Avatar Korra."

As they walked towards the Air Temple, Korra heard the faint sounds of megaphone, and it caught her interest. Karin followed the older girl towards the stands, and when Korra stopped, Karin almost ran into her buff back. Korra was stopped in front of a man, and a small group. The poster of a masked man stood proudly behind him.

"Are you tired of living under the eternity of benders? If so, then join the Equalists! For too long, the benders of this city have forced the non-benders to live as lower class citizens!" The man looked really weird to Karin, he had this mustache, that stuck outwards, and Korra was absorbing this man's words. Even Karin could tell by the expression on the Avatar's face.

"Join Amon! Together we can tear down this bending establishment!" The boy said, and Korra was fuming.  
"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" She said, clenching her fist at her sides. Karin didn't know what to do!

"Yeah? Let me guess, you and your little friend are benders?" Karin's blood red eyes went wide, and she stood hallway visible to the man. Everyone was just staring at the two of them.  
"Yeah. We are." She said, a smug expression on her face.  
"Well, i'm guessing you'd just love to knock me down off of this platform right about now with some waterbending or some firebending, huh?" The man said, smirking.

"I'm seriously considering it." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Karin looked to the Avatar.  
"Korra don't, he's trying to get you all worked up." Karin hissed, her black brows furrowed.

"What's what's wrong with the benders of this city! The powers of people like this girl, only use their power to oppress us!" The man yelled, and the small crowd around them seemed to agree, by the level of their voices. The look on Korra's face, although priceless, was complete and utter shock.

"What? i'm not oppressing anyone! You- you're oppressing yourselves!" She said, sounding offensive. Karin noted that her voice had a tendency to raise in itch when she got defensive.  
"That doesn't even make sense!" The man said, sounding cocky.

Korra pouted, like an overgrown child, and Karin glaring could freeze water. With that, the two of them left, but only one still had her pride.

After Korra's and Naga's meal, they ended up on the opposite side of the city, even farther from Air Temple Island. Karin's belly rumbled and she frowned. She should have eaten, but she didn't think it would take this long to get to the island either. "I think we're lost." Korra said, looking around. Karin shot her a glare.

"I told you, Air Temple Island is the other way." Korra walked across the street to where old ladies seemed like they were playing a game.  
"Excuse me, I think i'm lost. Can you help me?" She asked, putting on a sweet voice. The older woman in blue smiled.  
"Sure thing dear, what can I help you with?" Korra blushed and Karin crossed her arms over her chest. Why wouldn't Korra just listen to her?  
"I need to get to Air Temple Island. Can you point me in the right direction?" Korra asked, blushing a bit.

The woman smiled. "It's right down there." She pointed form the direction they just came. Karin pointed a finger in Korra's face.  
"I told you." She said, and the roar of an engine was heard.

"You two should leave, it isn't safe here." They said before scrambling back into their shop

Korra was at a bit of a shock, but watched as the car came down the street, the men inside looking like big jerks. One in green, one in blue, and the other in red. They stopped and stepped out of the Sato mobile. Korra cringed. They walked to a small shop, and knocked on the door. The older man who opened it seemed…terrified at their presence.

"Hello Mr. Chung, I was wondering if you had out payment, other words, I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man who was obviously a waterbender said. The man paled as the firebender summoned fire to his palm.

"I-I'm sorry. Work has been slow. Please, take a phonograph to make up for the loss." He said, weakly offering the bronze device. The firebender smashed it with his foot, sending into pieces aflame as he stepped forward. The man jumped back.  
"Sorry. My friend here isn't a music lover." The waterbender said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Give me the money or else-"  
"Or else what, hoodlum?" Karin whipped around, and saw Korra there, hands on hips.

The three men burst into laughter, and Karin stayed quiet by Naga's side. She hated a lot of firebenders for this reason, they were cocky assholes who think they're better than everyone else! Karin was shocked, but then sighed. Always like Korra to get in the way. The three men turned to her, still laughing, and the old man ran away.

"Well what do we have here?" One man said, smirking.

"Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a few things. This is our town, we own it." The waterbender said, a smirk on his face.

"You know what, for being on our turf, we're about to put you in the hospital." Korra smirked.

"Oh yeah? Because you're the only one who's going to be in the hospital." She cracked her knuckles, "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby.

"Who do you think you are?" the waterbender stepped forward.

"Why don't you come find out?" She asked, taking a ready stance.

Karin was wide eyed. Was anyone else seeing this? Or was she the only one who was having this overwhelming sudden fear for these three men's lives?

The waterbender came after her, bearing water. She bended it back, and froze it on his head. Karin almost laughed at the sight as he stumbled towards Korra. She jumped a bit, easily warming up, and kicked his head hard on the ground, it smashing onto the grill of the car before the glass surrounding it shattered.

The earthbender came after her next, and she blocked every attempt at a shot he had with her own rocks. She bended a large platform under him, sending him twenty feet in the air. During his descent, he hit a telephone line, and smashed into a sign before landing on an awning, then to the cold hard ground.

The last man, the firebender, stared at her in horror before coming at her, this is where Karin decided to watch his movements. Korra separated the fire, and grabbed his hands, bending them backwards. She picked up his small frame, and smashed it into a nearby store, ripping the widow, and breaking whatever he just landed on.

"Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?" She asked, laughing. Karin smiled. Even if they were...assholes, she was happy she got to see Korra in action.

The car revved to life, and the two men drove crazily. The firebender scrambled to his feet before jumping into the car, obviously scared. As the took off down the street, Korra furrowed her brows in anger.

"You're not getting away." Korra said, more of a growl. Karin was shocked. Korra was a decent bender, and the Avatar and everything, but her movements were too forced. They were all too stiff! They obviously all lacked the spiritual part of bending, and just replaced it for the physical. Karin cringed as Korra bended; she didn't have the spiritual part like she should. She wasn't connected, and her movements showed it. They came out forced and stiff. Maybe this was why she needed help with airbending, it took the most spiritual energy out of all four of the elements.

Korra destroyed the street, knocking the car over in the air. It came down with a large thud. The three men were disoriented, and it showed as they crashed into another shop. Korra walked down, an Karin climbed on Naga as she followed her master.

Karin looked up at the sound of the police force blimp sounded overhead. Or, it was a metal bending blimp, too. Metalbending police came down on metal rods, bearing justice.

"Metal benders, cool." Korra said in fascination.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers." She said, looking towards the three assholes that were coming out of the store, looking like they were sick. Karin and Korra watched as they took the three men away, and vaguely caught the name, Triple Threat Triad. Karin then watched, as one of the men then turned to the three troublemakers, and put them in cuffs. They then sent them back up to the blimp, where they would be processed for jail. Karin smirked, men shouldn't mess with scary buff women, they can be deadly.

One of the officers, his face in a helmet, then turned to Korra.

"Arrest her too. For destruction of private property!" Korra's face reeked with horror.  
"What? I didn't do anything! Those three are the bad guys, they were smashing up a shop!" The officer looked around.  
"By the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more." Karin jumped from Naga as the man shot those metal rods at Korra.  
"Wait! Let me explain!" She insisted, and Karin clumsily dropped her bag, on the floor, trying to get to Korra

"You can explain yourself all you want. Down at headquarters." The man insisted.

Karin felt as if the world was ripped from under her. Korra couldn't get arrested! Naga came fast, smashing onto the police officer. Korra moved only inches from him as he smashed into the ground.  
"Stay here Karin!" Korra yelled, as the rest of the metal benders, took off after Korra. Karin was wide eyed, and terrified, and scared. She didn't know what to do! Korra had just left her! She scrambled to her feet after she had fallen to her knees. The officers didn't say anything to her, they couldn't even prove she was a bender.

She wrenched her backpack from the floor and headed down the direction they came from. She needed to get to Air Temple Island. Tenzin could help.

Karin ran through the busy streets of Republic City, panting as she did. She couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. She had just stopped crying, and she knew it was bad, but she couldn't help it! She was just so scared. The first friend she had ever actually had, was Korra. And Korra was now evading police.

As she turned a corner rather harshly, she crashed into someone. The impact sent her backwards, falling onto the sidewalk, and throwing her backpack from her shoulder. She almost yelled out in pain as she hit her butt, sending ripples of pain down her healing back. She lazily opened crimson eyes to the man she had just ran into.

"I'm so sorry." She said, scrambling to her feet. The man looked at her, offering a hand.

"Naww, it's okay." She blushed under his bright green gaze, and took his hand. She could tell he was staring at her red eyes, it was something rare to have. He helped her up, and bent down to grab her bag for her. She drunk in his appearance, and froze. The bright green eyes, and the curly black hair...no way.  
"Oh my god. You're Bolin, from the Fire Ferrets." She insisted, a grin on her face. The Fire Ferrets were a pro-bending team, and Bolin was from the new rookie team that was taking the city in their hands. No way! She loved pro-bending!

The boy scratched the back of his head, and blushed. "Yeah, that's me, it's not that big of the deal." He insisted and she grinned wildly.  
"Sorry I ran into you Bolin, but I have to go. My friend just got arrested, and I need to get someone to get her out." She slowly walked past the boy, still facing him as she walked backwards. "It was nice meeting you Bolin. See you around!" She said, as she took off into another run. The boy watched her go, and her long black hair following. He was currently immobile from her eyes. The gaze was almost excruciating. He didn't know who she was...but she was beautiful! He frowned in realization. He didn't even get her name...

Karin ran about the island, in search for Tenzin. She was pissed. If only she would have met Bolin under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have been so stupid! He was her favorite pro-bender, along with his brother, Mako, and she just ran into him, then took off again. She clenched her fists at her sides, trying to catch her breath. It was Pema, Tenzin's wife, who spotted her first.

"Karin! Hello!" The pregnant orange and yellow clad woman walked to Kari, and gave her a big hug. Karin knew a lot of people, because her mother was good friends with Bumi, Tenzin's brother. She even knew Pema, and their three, soon to be four, airbending children.

"Hello Pema." Karin said, breaking the hug, an idiot grin on her face. The older woman tucked Karin's black hair behind her ear.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were with your father at the Northern Tribe. I'm sorry to hear about Hikari." Pema, said. She had to hold back the tears as Pema gave Karin her condolences about her mother.

"Before I can actually tell you why I'm here, I need to find Tenzin. Is he here?" Karin said, her red eyes wide, and her voice trying not to panic. As is summoning the man by thought, she heard footsteps.

"Dear, where did my-" He cut himself off as he spotted the black haired girl, his wife smiling beside her. Karin gave him a sheepish smile, and behind them, the phone rang.

Karin walked beside Tenzin towards the police headquarters. She was still in her parka, and the heat was starting to get to her. She was too lazy to take it off, so she just grinned and beared it. She was nervous, and scared. What happened if Korra didn't get released? She was almost positive Tenzin would make her go back home, despite whatever reason she came to Republic City. He still viewed her as the small child that Hikari had given birth to at the aid of his mother. The small princess. She was anything but a child now, she had grown into a master at the young age of 10, and people needed to realize that even if she was a princess, she could handle herself.

She looked up at the large statue of Toph Beifong that stood proudly in front of the building. Her mother said that Toph was nice, although she was closer to Zuko for obvious reasons. She wished she could have met the Avatar and his friends from her grandmothers generation.

The two of them, the black haired, crimson eyed girl, and the tall, bald orange and yellow clad airbending nomad, walked towards where they were instructed to go. Tenzin was a council member, representing the Airbenders, since it was only his family now. He often didn't have to go through the hassle of paperwork and such. When they walked in, all the officers eyes turned to Karin, and she instinctively sunk behind Tenzin, clutching the back of his orange robes. She used that as he navigated her through the crowds of people staring. Every officer knew her name, her face, her information. It wasn't uncommon. She was one of the most dangerous people in the world, and everyone seemed to know it.

They were checked in through security, Karin being checked three times before they found nothing. And as soon as she begun to walk again, some of the men and women had the audacity to disappear behind doors. She wasn't a monster.

They were escorted to the room where Katara was being held, and Karin frowned. She was mad at her! Korra had left her on the street to get help on her own. She was mad! What kind of friend does that?!

The door before them opened, and Tenzin sighed. Korra averted Karin's death gaze, and the woman Karin recognized as Lin Beifong, Toph's daughter stood from the table. Korra looked up at Tenzin.  
"Sorry, Tenzin. I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." She said, and Karin had to clench her fists from yelling at the Avatar. Lin looked to her, and Karin noticed the two scars on her cheek still hadn't disappeared. Her hair was it's usual long grey style, and she wore the standard metalbending Chief Of Police's uniform.  
"Hello Tenzin." Her gaze shifted to the younger girl, and she glared, her eyes narrowed. "And Karin I'm shocked it's Korra in that seat and not you." She said and Karin looked away.

Korra was in shock. She knew a lot of people didn't like Karin because of her strength, but for someone to insult her like that, it hurt even Korra. Karin must have gone through hell, to end up like that. For someone to insult her like that, when she had done nothing wrong, and for her just to take it. She was more than strong bending wise to be able to handle that. Karin looked broken at the comment, and walked past Lin Beifong to where the Avatar sat.

Korra shifted in her seat under the fiery gaze that the younger girl gave her. Without warning, Karin punched Korra's arm. Korra was about to say something but she did it again.  
"What were you thinking?! You left me alone in the street!" Karin hit her again and Korra flinched. The noises catching the attention of the two adults.  
"I'm-ow-sorry Karin! I couldn't get arrested! I told you to stay there!" Korra said, her voice rising in pitch. Karin hit her again.  
"Don't ever do that again! Do you know how scared I was! Do you know how awkward the ride with Tenzin here was!" Karin punched her again, and backed away, taking a deep breath. Korra looked at the new found redness of her arm. Her wrists hurt from the handcuffs, and her arm from the force of the blow.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Avatar Korra, it would be appreciated." Tenzin said, and Lin sighed. "The Avatar anyhow, will be headed back to the north pole immediately."  
"Fine. But get her out of my city Tenzin. I don't want it to burn to ashes." Korra then realized her comment was directed towards Karin. The cuffs on her wrists unlocked, and Korra got up from her seat. She noticed how hard Karin was holding back tears as she grabbed Korra's hand. She then yanked her out of the room, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her parka. Korra looked back to Tenzin, and the man sighed.

"She's not a monster Lin. She is a child." Tenzin said, narrowing his eyes. He was still defensive towards the childhood friend that was Karin's mother.  
"I don't' care. She's deadly. Send them home Tenzin. I don't want either of them in my city." Tenzin stayed quiet, and walked after the crying girl, and the Avatar.

The trio sat in a small office, waiting for Naga to come out. She had been separated from Korra and was in a secure holding area. The brown haired girl looked to the older man and sighed.  
"Tenzin, please don't send us back." Korra pleated, looking to the small girl who was sitting in a chair, looking at her hands.  
"You disobeyed my wishes, and the direct orders of the White Lotus." the older man said sternly, his hands behind his back.

"Katara agreed that I should come. She said it was my duty to find my way as the Avatar." Tenzin turned red.  
"Don't bring my mother into this!" He said and the girl still remained immobile in her seat. "Then why did she come with you?" He asked, narrowing his silver eyes. "Endangering a princess because you were too scared to go alone?" He asked, trying to tease, but ultimately failing.  
"No. She offered to come. She wanted to help me fully master firebending, and help with the spiritual side too." Tenzin was taken back, but Korra continued. "She wants to prove she's not a monster. I still can't believe Lin said that to her. Katara said that her mother and Toph were good friends, and that Hikari and her grandmother alike were good people." Tenzin looked sad almost, but remained quiet. He let his gaze drift to the sniffing girl. She looked torn, because she opted for a destiny she wanted so much to change.

The door opened, and all three of them looked up. "Is this your er- polarbear dog?" The boy asked, before Naga licked his head again, messing up his hair. The three of them shared a look, but it was Karin who took Naga's reins, and pet her fur. She had a small upturn of the lips as the large animal leaned into her touch. Tenzin watched her movements. He wouldn't doubt it. Karin was one of the most sweet and gentle people he had ever met in his life. He sometimes wonder too, why people called this amazingly gentle, kind, good hearted girl, a monster. He knew why in reality.

It was because of a past she could not change.

The four of them sat on the boat, leading towards Air Temple Island. Korra and Naga looking back at the city with wide eyes. Korra didn't want to go back. She wanted to become a better Avatar, and she needed Tenzin's help for that.

Karin was sitting on the deck, legs crossed. She looked out at the ocean, and the darkening sky. Lin's words had cut deep, and hit home. She learned to let it go, to be the bigger person. No matter the insult, she learned to forgive the, she had to, or the guilt of turning into Azula ate her alive. She looked down at her pale hands, then to the island again. She had never felt more alone.

Tenzin watched the two girls with curiosity. They were on separate parts of the ship, and looking opposite directions. He let what Korra said sink into his mind.

"My destiny is in Republic City Tenzin." She sighed, catching her breath. "I saw a lot of this city today, and it's completely out of whack. I understand why you need to stay now, because the city needs you. But it also needs me too. The city needs it's Avatar."  
Why had those words affected him so much? As he thought about it, his eyes traveled to the large statue of his father.

The four of them sat out on the pier, and Korra and Karin looked up at the large ship that was going to take them back home. Korra looked up at the three members of the White Lotus, then to Karin. The girl put on an amazing act, but Korra knew she was still hurting inside.  
"This trip was cut pretty short." Karin said, a convincing fake smile on her lips. Korra barked out a laugh.  
"No kidding." The two girls and Naga looked up to the men that were going to take them home. The familiar sound caught Karin's attention, and she looked up to the three children descending from flight on gliders.

"Hey! It's Korra and Karin!" They turned around, and Karin smiled as Meelo attacked her, hugging around her legs. The two older girls ran to Korra, and hugged her.  
"Are you guys going to come and live with us on the island?!" Ikki asked, sounding hopeful. The two teens shared a look, and Korra squatted down.  
"No Ikki. We have to go home now." The middle daughter let out a wine, and Meelo pouted. They all hugged again, and with that, Korra, Kairn, and Naga set out again. Towards the boat that would bring them home.

Out of nowhere, it was Tenzin's voice that spoke up. "Wait." He said, and both girls looked back at him, confused expressions.

"I have tried my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right, it has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training to uphold his legacy. But now I realize." He put a hand on Korra's shoulder, and gave her the most sincere look he had.

"You are his legacy."

Korra and Karin shared a look of complete shock. "Korra, you may stay, and train with Karin and I. You are right, and it's good for you to have someone along the way to help you." Korra let out a long gasp, and her face was complete excitement. "Republic City needs it's Avatar once again."

Karin was frozen, unable to move for the life of her. Tenzin was letting them stay. He was letting them stay.

Without warning, Korra crushed Karin, Tenzin, and all three of the airbending children to her chest. The look on her face gave Karin hope. Maybe...one day, she wouldn't be feared either, and be respected as an equal. Maybe some day...

Korra was nervous as she stood in front of the crowd of a thousand people. They were cheering her name, and laughing, rejoicing the return of the Avatar. Pictured were being taken, and Korra smiled for them. On one side of her stood Tenzin and Lin, the other Karin. She was going to announce her stay at the island as public today. She cleared her throat and looked out to the crowd once again.

"Hello." She said, trying to find confidence in her voice. "Im Korra. Your new Avatar." The crowd cheered, and the questions began to leak into her system.  
"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Does this mean you were trying to send a mission to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime, or the anti-bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Korra was wide eyed and a bit overwhelmed by the questions. "Uh." She said, looking for the right words to say. She looked to Karin who just nodded. "Yes, I am definitely here to stay, but i don't exactly...have a plan yet?" Realizing what she said, she spurted out the next thing that came across her mind. "You see i'm still in training. But look...all I know is Avatar Aang meant for his city to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And I believe we can make his dream a reality." Karin was a bit taken back, by the confidence she had gained, and the words she chose. They were smart, and wise, and sounded like something the Avatar would say.

"I look forward to serving you!" She said, smiling as people took dozens of pictures.

Little did she know, her being there, just stirred up a plan. One that would be the end of her...and the Avatars to come.


	3. A Leaf In The Wind

Hello :3 Spring Break everyone! I want to work a lot more on this fic this week, trying to get a few more chapters up. It takes a while to write each chapter, because I like to use actual lines from the show. So thank you for the new story follows, the reads and stuff. And for my Naruto fans out there, I have something I'm planning on working on after this c: i have a lot of fandoms, and I decided to write this one because I can actually finish it. I know I said something about that before.

I write because it's a coping thing. I write when I'm stressed or depressed and stuff, and that leads me to have a _bunch_ of unfinished work. I keep each world vastly different, so I work on them all the time. I'm pretty scared to finish a fic, because then I can never add more to that world you know? Like, maybe when LOK season 2 comes out, i'll do a sequel to this one, depending on how good it goes and stuff, but I adore Karin. She's based off of me. Hot headed, short tempered and can be a real bitch. Yeah, sounds _just _like me.

Disclaimer.

Mike and Bryan own, because they're poo poo heads and won't give me Mako, no mater how hard I try :sobs:

Also, I got some pretty cool reviews, and I replied to them. But for **John Rockefeller** **III**,Who asked if this was going to be a Borra fic, that becomes clearer in this chapter. It's not. They're going to be that one chapter where they go on the dates and stuff, but in the end he's not going to end up with Korra~ Sorry.

We have a little mess of a love square going on. Actually, it's more like a pentagram...five people, but whatever. Have fun reading this? I like writing about Korra and Karin being little evil people, and I adore their relationship. Hikari...no. Just stop. Karin's like a mini Zuko (who by the way is my favourite character form ATLA.) Losing her mom and not having her dad around all the time because he's the Chief's brother. Sometime, not sure when, you're going to find out the real reason they call her _Princess_ Karin, and not Duchess. Because she's not the Chief's daughter. Oh the twists, I feel insanity in my brain!

* * *

Karin was woken up by the slight shaking of one of the airbending Acolyte's hands. "Princess Karin. You must wake for training." The raven rolled over in her small cot, then sat up. She rubbed her face, and looked at the woman who woke her.

"You don't have to call me princess. Just Karin is fine." She mumbled. The Acolyte nodded, and left the small living quarters.

Karin grunted as she rolled out of bed, sneaking a look out her window. It was just passing dawn, and she yawned and stretched. She went to her backpack, and pulled out a pair of black pants, and a dark crimson shirt and a leather jacket to go on over it. She knew she wouldn't need the jacket for most of the day, but she put it on anyways. With her hair down, she yawned and put on a pair of leather combat boots. She always dressed like a rebel, most firebenders did.

She then slipped out of her bedroom, and brushed her teeth where Tenzin and Korra were waiting for her. She flexed her arms and carried herself with perfected elegance. She sat across from Korra, and the girl looked at her odd.  
"Good morning." She mumbled, rubbing her face.  
Korra let out a small laugh. "I thought firebenders were supposed to be morning people, you know to rise with the sun." Karin laughed, and began to eat her meatless meal. She didn't mind the vegetarianism of the island, but she ate quietly.  
"That's a lie. I am a child of the night Korra. But early morning meditation is good for the body." Korra raised an eyebrow, and Tenzin let a small smile fall onto his lips.  
"Meditation?" The black haired girl put some more rice in her mouth. She ate it before speaking.  
"Yeah. I can tell you're cut off from the spiritual part of bending. It shows. Your bending comes out forced, and stiff. Like Tenzin. When he bends, it's fluid and graceful. I'm that way too." She said and Korra attempted not to pout.  
"My bending's not stiff. It's just...the spiritual part doesn't come as easy to me." Karin shook her head.

"It's not just you. Mostly everyone in this city is that way. They only focus on the physical aspect of bending. If you connect with the spiritual as well, it makes you a lot stronger. That's why i'm a lot stronger than a lot of benders. And If you'd like, once the White Lotus deems it safe, we can spar together. I'd like to go against the Avatar full force." Korra nodded, and picked at her food.  
"Does it really show?"

Tenzin let a smile creep onto his face. "Yes Korra, it does. That's why, If I had the choice, I wouldn't have picked anyone else but Karin to help you. I trained her on the island as a young child." Korra's eyes went wide, and she looked to the younger girl.

"My mom and his brother were really close. It was always her, Iroh, and Bumi. Even if Bumi isn't a bender, the man is insane, and insanely fun to be around." Karin shook her head, and Korra pouted.  
"You know more about my past life, then I do." She mumbled, and Karin brushed her hair behind her ear, blushing at the sudden attention.  
"My mom and dad met here, in Republic City. I grew up here." She said and Korra looked up to her, eyes narrowed.  
"You're so weird. You're just full of surprises, and always something new." She shook her head, and Tenzin stood.  
"Shall we get started?"

Korra sat at the lunch table, across from Tenzin, and beside Karin. Morning meditation takes a lot out of people. She held the newspaper in her hand, reading intently on the new pro-bending article that was on the piece of thin, brown paper. She would occasionally catch Karin looking at the page, and tried her hardest to ignore the White Lotus member that at to her right. Ever since Korra had arrived at the Island, the people in white and blue watched her like a hawk.

"What about tonight, after dinner, we go catch a game of pro-bending?" She questioned, sounding hopeful and smiling. Karin promptly choked in her drink, not expecting Korra to ask something like that.  
"Absolutely not." He said, eating another bite of whatever was in front of him.  
"Come on Tenzin. I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match ever since I was a kid, and now i'm only a ferry ride away from the arena." She insisted.

"Korra. You're not here to watch that. You are here to finish your Avatar training." He said sternly. Karin was pounding her chest over the dark red shirt she wore. Korra couldn't help but notice she wore only red and black. And every shirt she had, had the insignia for the Fire Nation on it. "For the time being, I want you to remain on the Island." He said, taking a sip of his tea. Korra snorted.  
"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus around to watch my every move?" She asked, knowing full well it was a rhetorical question.  
"Yes." He said, sounding pleased at himself. "I believe in order to learn airbending, you need a calm, quiet environment. Away from any distractions."

As much as the White Lotus were needed, Karin didn't like them very much. They all looked at her as if she was a murderer, and not a princess. She looked out at the water, across the bay was the arena. She didn't want to watch just any match, Karin wanted just to watch a certain earthbender play. One with black hair, and bright green eyes.

After lunch, the three of them walked out of the room, and out to a open field Karin knew all too much about. She resisted the urge to laugh at what Korra wore. She wore the familiar orange and yellow airbending outfit. But Karin, because she wasn't the Avatar, just wore a pair of leggings, and the shirt she had thrown on after morning meditation.

As they walked, Tenzin beside Korra, and Karin tailing behind, the older man spoke. "So my mother had informed me, that you've never been able to airbend before." Korra stopped in her tracks, causing Karin to almost run into her back.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah, but I don't know why. All the other elements came so easily to me, but every single time i've tried airbending - nothing." Tenzin turned around, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"That's perfectly alright. We just have to be patient. The element most difficult for the Avatar to master, is the one most different from their personality. For Aang, it was earthbending." Korra snorted.  
"Yeah, well, i'm about as opposite from airbending as one can get." She said, and Tenzin smiled.  
"Let's begin your first lesson." The three of the climbed the stairs, and Karin smiled, a full blown genuine one.

Korra looked at the historical piece of land in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. "What's this contraption?" In front of them stood the three children. Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora. Ikki jumped up and down, clapping her hands together saying 'Korra's going to airbend!' over and over. From behind, it was the raven that spoke.

"It's a tool from a long time ago. It helps learn the most important aspect of airbending." She said, a grin on her face. "I love this thing." She said mostly to herself, as she walked past them, and stood next to the children.

They came to a stop in front of it. "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his eldest daughter. She smiled up at him.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates, and make it to the other side without touching them." She said.

Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Seems easy enough." She smiled at the gates in front of her.

Ikki jumped up and down, and rambled. "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Tenzin then walked forwards, and shot a gust of air, and the gates began to spin. Karin was always mesmerized by the old piece of history. They were on posts, in the ground, and each one was made of wood. They had an intricate design around the middle focus, the Air insignia.

"The key, is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movements of the gates. You have to be able to turn without a moment's notice." He then turned to the raven. "Karin, would you like to demonstrate?" The girl's head snapped up, and she looked shocked.  
"Sure." She said stepping forwards. From behind Tenzin looked to Korra.

"It is important for you to see, that even someone that is not an airbender, can do this exercise."

Karin stepped forward, and took a stance that looked like an airbenders. She then jumped into the gates as they spun around her. She moved so fluidly, and gracefully. She had her crimson eyes closed, and let the sounds of the rushing sound of the gates lead her. Karin loved this exercise, because it made her feel like she was invincible. A firebender doing something an airbender could do, was impressive.

Korra was in shock when she came out of the other side, landing gracefully on her feet. Untouched. She looked back to Korra and nodded. "Airbending is all about spiral movements."

Korra nodded, smirking as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this." She said, rushing for the gates head on. Karin winced as Korra hit the first gate, then losing her balance, and hitting a second. She looked like a ball in a pinball machine. She saw Tenzin make a face, and Korra was thrown from the gates, landing on her butt with a loud cry. She still got up, and Karin had to give her props for that. As she rushed for the gates again, she effectively made it through the first door, but was hit by a second. Then a third, then a fourth.

Jinora looked scared. "Don't force your way through!" She called out the advice with a little more than a shout in hopes Korra would hear her.  
"Dance! Dance like the wind." Ikki said, and from the side, Karin saw Meelo doing a ridiculous dance.  
"Be the leaf." He said. Karin snorted, and Korra got hit by a door in the face. Karin winced, it was as if the gates were rejecting her as thew threw her out, right where she was before. She looked beat up, as she collapsed in front of the airbending master. He let out a sigh. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

That night, Karin stood, leaning against a pillar eating an apple, as Korra did the most ridiculous thing. She had Lin Beifong's photo in the newspaper, and it was hanging in front of her by the close line. "Airbend!" The Avatar yelled, thrusting her hands towards her face with no avail. She gripped at her hair. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" She said, repeating this motion. Naga groaned, and Karin finished her apple. Watching Korra do this was a lot more entertaining than she thought. Without warning, she just set the paper on fire, it landing on the floor in a pile of dust. He turned to the smirking Karin.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, eh Karin?" The girl shook her head, a smile obvious. That's when they heard the static. Someone nearby was watching a pro-bending match. The two of them rushed to where it could be heard, sitting on top of the White Lotus' look out post. The two of them listened intently.

Korra was listening to how Mako was about to fire, pushing the opponent back to zone three, she was pulling her hair, and Karin listened, her eyes wide. Right before they announced if they won... The radio shut off. Tenzin.  
"Korra come down here." He said, and the Avatar flipped over the railing, landing inside the hideout with a thud. Karin bent over, her head upside down. Karin thought it was funny about how only Korra got caught.

"You shut it off at the best part!" She whined and Karin still went unnoticed.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distraction." He said, and she walked towards him.  
"But it's their radio, and you said I couldn't watch. We were just listening." She said, and Tenzin looked at the upside down girl hanging from the roof. She have him a goofy lopsided smile.  
"You get down here too." He said, pointing a finger at the raven. She plopped down and stood beside Korra, Tenzin giving them both stern looks.

"She's right. Technically, you said she couldn't watch a match. You didn't say anything about listening to one." The raven said, her crimson eyes wide.

Tenzin shot her a glare. "You- sh- shouldn't you two be in bed!" He said, obviously irritated. He then turned, and with a gust of wind in the girls' faces, left the post. The two shared a look, grinned, and high fived each other.

The next morning, Karin walked with Korra to the meditation chamber that overlooked the ocean, and smiled.  
"Tenzin, i'm going to the one I usually do. Is that okay?" She asked the bald man. He sighed and nodded. She gently nudged Korra before taking off across the island, Korra glaring daggers into her back as she did.

Karin climbed the stairs to the peak of the fruit trees. As a child, when she was upset, she would climb up here and sit on these branches as she ate the fruit. It was only natural that she came here to clear her thoughts. She took a seat on the grass, and relaxed for a moment as she stared at the ocean. It was beautiful, as the sun shone through the gaps in the clouds. She then went and pulled out a hair tie, putting her hair back in a low ponytail. She looked down at the cliff, and smiled. She always was one to live on the edge.

She stretched her body, and flexed her muscles. Normally, she would meditate as she did yoga. It was such an excellent way to expel stress buildup in her body. She stretched, and closed her eyes. As she exercised, she thought about the chakra points in her body, imagining her essence flowing through each gate. She thought long and hard, being honest when she answered each question. A long process of self evaluation was needed to meditate, and since she had been doing this routine for years, it came natural to her.

She lost herself in thought, and the sounds of nature around her.

Later that day, Korra and Karin lounged around the small house like thing they lived in. Korra's room right next to her's. As of now, she just lay there, looking at the ceiling above her head. She couldn't sleep, it was only about eight at night. She heard soft footsteps on the wood floor, and sat up, rubbing her face. Korra's head popped into the ravens room. "Korra?" She questioned, the room around her dark.  
"Come on." Korra whispered, going around her room for the raven's shoes.  
"Where are we going?" Karin asked, throwing on a pair of pants.  
Korra grinned like the cheshire cat. "To have some fun." She said and Karin grinned. She still had on the red shirt, and threw on her leather jacket, buttoning it as she did. The buttons were off to the side, and looked almost like the buttons of a trench coat. She shrugged on her shoes, both of them being as quiet as possible.

The two of them then went back to Korra's bedroom, and she opened the door, looking at the White Lotus members standing guard outside. She put a finger to her mouth, motioning for Karin to be silent. The girl nodded, and grinned. With that, the two of them disappeared from the small room, and out to the open.

The two girls ran towards the cliff, and Korra ginned. "I'll bend the water to break the fall." The firebender nodded, her eyes wide. When Korra nodded in return, the two teens propelled themselves off of the cliff, and into the water blow. When they got to the bottom, Korra made a bubble, that allowed them to breathe. The two of them walked along the bottom of the ocean, and towards the arena.  
"How about we go see a real pro-bending match?" Korra asked, and Karin smirked.  
"I knew you weren't one to be locked up."

As the two of them approached the arena, Korra used her bending to lift them out of the water, and into an open window. She then bended the water out of their clothes, and Karin smirked.  
"Bet that comes in handy." She said, shaking her now dry hair. They walked around, and Korra slinked into what looked like a gym.  
"Wow." Karin said, looking around.  
"This must be where they train." Korra said, and behind them, someone spoke.

"Hey!" He said, and both of them turned, wide eyed. "What are you doing in my gym?" He asked, and both girls paled and looked at each other.  
"We were looking for the bathroom." Korra said and the younger girl nodded.  
"Yeah. It seems we got lost." Karin said, trying to sound confused.

"Yeah, i've heard that one before." The two of them paled and he pointed a finger at Korra. "I'm tired of kids sneaking in without paying. I'm taking you two to security." Karin's blood red eyes went wide.  
"No! Wait-"

"There you are!" Karin looked to the person who just saved the two of them. She blushed. Hard. It was Bolin, and he looked like he was getting ready for the game. "I've been looking everywhere for you two. Did you get lost?" Karin grinned, despite the blush that took over her face.  
"Yeah." She said and Korra's eyes went wide.

"It's alright Toza, they're with me." The youngest girl nodded, and so did Korra.  
"Yupp." Korra said, and Karin swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"We're with him." She said, grinning like the idiot she was.

"Come on guys." He lead the two out of the gym, and Korra sighed.  
"Thanks." She said and Karin nodded.  
"So i'm guessing this is your friend that got arrested?" He asked the raven and Korra snapped her eyes to him.  
"Yeah." She whispered and the older girl punched her.  
"You told him I got arrested?" She hissed and Karin narrowed her eyes.  
"Yeah. I did. That's what happens when you leave me alone on the side of the road." She scrunched her nose and looked back at Bolin. "Thank you. I mean it, we owe you one."

Bolin lead the two girls, and opened the door for the beautiful raven and her friend. "What do you think? Best seats in the house right?" Karin's eyes bugged out, and Korra's jaw dropped. They were in the locker room for the pro-benders. The perfect view of the arena.  
"Wow." Karin said, and Bolin smiled.

"This place is more amazing than I imagined." Korra said, trying to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Behind them, the other two members of Bolin's team walked in. "Name's Bolin by the way." He said to the brunette.  
"Korra." She replied, and he turned to the raven with a smile. Right as she was about to say her name, he was called back by his older brother.

"Bolin. You've got to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches." Make insisted and Bolin frowned.  
"You see her, the one with black hair?" The older boy nodded. "I've met her before. The girl beside her is Korra, her friend. Remember that girl I told you about? The one that ran into me?" Mako nodded.  
"Yeah, what of it?" Bolin smiled.  
"That's her." Mako then snapped his head up and turned to look at the pale girl giggling beside the tan one. She was beautiful, and very small. She had long black hair, and was really pretty. She was maybe Bolin's age, 16, if not younger. His brother rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Mako, this one's different. I know it." He went back, and but a hand on the girls back, Korra following.

"I want you to meet my brother. Mako." Bolin said and the smaller girl nodded.  
"Hello." She said and Korra's eyes went wide. Mako liked the shyness she had as she nodded her head in hello. Although he never replied.  
"Mako? I've heard you play on the radio!" Korra said, and he just put on his helmet.  
"Come on Bolin. We're up." The green eyed boy nodded. Korra pouted.  
"Or I could introduce myself later." As Bolin stepped out onto the platform, he grinned.

"Wish me luck." He winked to Karin. "Not that i'll need it."

The two girls watched as the bell rang and the two teams went at each other. Korra looked like she was going to pass out from the intensity as she watched Mako, Karin's eyes glued to Boin. Hasook, the waterbender, got pushed back to zone two, instantly followed by Bolin. Mako was using his underfire style, the cool guy on the block. Hasook, in his sloppy stiff style, got forced back to zone three, and Mako got pushed back to zone two.

The Tigerdillio's advanced, and the second round began. Bolin got pushed back to zone three, and Kasook got thrown off the rink, and down into the water below. Karin was about to scream. Right as the Tigerdillo's were about to strike Bolin, Mako got pushed back to zone three, thus ending round two.

Hasook came up for round three, and Korra was biting her nails. Even from afar, she could see Mako snapping at Hasook for getting thrown off the rink. The bell sounded, and almost instantly the Fire Ferrets were thrown back into zone two by a deadly combo from the Tigerdillo's. For Karin, it seemed like their stiff moments were moving in slow motion. She watched between Bolin and Mako, and noticed their bending styles were the same.

Kasook stumbled, tripping over Mako, and straight into Bolin. Both of them got knocked out of the rink. Only Mako was left, to fend off for their place. "Oh no." Korra whined, worried for him.

The three of the Tigerdillo's came at Mako full force, as he stood on the edge of the rink. Karin knew his plan from the very beginning. He wanted them to run out of juice, so they couldn't bend anymore. Apparently, it was working. The Tigerdillo's firebender got thrown from the rink, followed by water.

There was only the earthbender and Mako now. As they came at eachother full force, the arena became clouded in smoke. The earthbender was on one knee as he was thrown back to zone three, and out of nowhere, Mako came, and delivered a final blow. The Fire Ferrets had won.

The crowd went wild, and Karin just stared, hell, even Korra went wild. She jumped up and down and crushed Karin to her chest in excitement. "Did you see that?! That was amazing!" She yelled, and Karin nodded, and grinned. That was one of the most exhilarating things she had seen in her life.

"WOOHOO! Yes!" Bolin said, jumping up and down. He looked to the two grinning girls. "One more win, and we're in the championship!" The raven nodded, and Korra had her eyes glued to Mako as he came in.

"So what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves eh?" She grabbed the front of his shirt, their faces dangerously close together.

Karin looked away, she would have guessed Korra grabbed Bolin's attention before she did. She looked over at the other two. "You did really good Hasook. I like your fighting style." She said, putting her hands in her pockets. The waterbender took off his helmet, and looked at her. He then looked away, and did a double take. He looked at her from head to toe, and turned his baby blue eyes to her crimson ones.  
"Thanks." He said, smiling. He shook his head, and gave her a seductive smile that made her blush. "Here." He said, writing something on a piece of paper he had in his locker. He then folded up up, and handed it to her. "Give me a call sometime." He said, before winking and leaving the room.

Karin was about the colour of a tomato. She slowly turned back to Korra, who was looking at her like an idiot. "What was that about?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Karin shook her head.  
"He wants me to call him sometime." She said, putting the paper in her pocket. Korra's jaw dropped open.  
"He gave you his number?" She hissed and Karin nodded.  
"It's not that big of a deal." She said, shrugging. Korra then turned her attention fully to Mako.

"That was incredible! Mr. Hat Trick!" She said, and he just kept his back to her.

"Oh? You're still here?" He said, pulling a backpack out of his locker.  
"Oh. You're still a jerk?" She said, frowning. Bolin laughed.

"Sorry about that." She said, and she shook her head.  
"That was amazing. Do you think you can show me a few tricks?" She asked, her eyes wide.  
Bolin looked at her, his eyes confused. "Sure, but i'm not sure how my earthbending will transfer to your waterbending." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Karin snorted.  
"That's no big deal. I'm actually an earthbender." She said, very...matter-of-factly. His eyes widened.  
"Sorry. I just thought that by the outfit...you were a waterbender." Korra smirked.  
"No, i'm a waterbender. And an earthbender, and a firebender." Karin laughed again, and Mako hit his head.

"You're the Avatar, and i'm an idiot." She looked to him, and Karin crossed her arms.  
"Both are true." She said and the two girls shared a look.

Bolin looked to the raven with curiosity. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever got your name." He said, and Karin laughed.  
"Karin, Karin Nishino." She said, grinning. Bolin's face turned into one of horror.  
"Is...your mom...Hikari?" He asked, almost sounding scared, and Mako looked over to her, wide eyed.  
Karin instantly looked away. "I'll go now. Korra, i'll see you at the island." She said, before brushing her hair from her face. She went to go to the door, but someone grabbed her hand, and she turned, surprised to see Mako.

"You don't have to go. It's okay. You're one of the strongest firebenders in the world." He said and she nodded.  
"If you guys don't want me here, please be blunt. I'm used to it, i've been treated like a monster my entire life." She said, nodding in her confident voice. Mako smiled at her, and held out his hand, as if for a handshake.  
"Hello. I don't think i've properly introduced myself. I'm Mako." She grinned and blushed as she shook his hand.  
"Karin." She said and Mako laughed, then turned to Bolin. He jumped on his brother.  
"Bo it's okay. She's cool." The earthbender nodded and grinned at her, and she smiled back.

There was something different about the bending brothers, and Korra and Karin shared a look. Although, no one knew what it was.

The four of them sat in the gym, Korra and Bolin training on their earthbending. Mako kept looking at her as she watched them, and she raised an eyebrow.  
"Am I that fascinating to watch?" She asked, and he coughed and looked away.  
"No. You just look really young to be a master at firebending." He said and she laughed.  
"I'm almost 16. You?" She asked and he nodded.  
"18. Say, can you show me some moves?" He asked, and she paled and looked away.  
"As much as i'd love to Mako, I can't." She said, and she clenched her fists at her sides. He looked defeated.  
"Why?" He asked and she looked to him.  
"No, it's not like that. The Elders said i'm not supposed to firebend unless its a secure facility. I could get into a lot of trouble." She said, and Mako nodded.  
"I really want to see you firebend. Maybe someday?" He asked and she grinned and nodded.  
"Maybe." She said with a giggle.

Mako turned to his brother. "Not bad. I'm going to turn in for the day." Korra pouted, her hands on her hips.  
"What's it take to impress this guy?" She asked Bolin, and Karin caught the glance he shot her out of the corner of his eye.

"What? I said not bad." He said, shaking his head. He walked away.  
"Good bye Avatar Korra, Karin. It was nice meeting you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See you upstairs bro." He said, shaking his hand. Korra's eyes went wide.

"You two live here?" She asked, and Bolin nodded.  
"Yupp. It's nothing fancy, but the view's great." He said, a smile on his face. Karin had to tear her eyes away from him. Karin rolled her eyes and smirked. Korra had Avatar training in the morning.

Karin and Korra stood out by the airbending gates, only one of them tired. Karin chuckled to herself. Korra looked like a mess, her hair was disarray, and her skin looked tired, her eyes had bags under them. Karin looked back at her, leaning against a tree, smirking.

"Okay. Try again." Tenzin said, his voice calm. Korra took a deep breath, and ran towards them again. She made it through the first few gates, but got stuck in another few. She kept hitting them, and Karin could tell something was off. "Be patient." She yelled, trying to untangle the tension that was burning. Out of nowhere, Korra lashed out. And not in the way anyone would have expected.

The historic gates went up in flames, as she lost her temper. Karin was horror struck. She couldn't move. As the rampage stopped, Korra seemed to collect herself.

Tenzin was just about as bad as Karin. "That was an two thousand year old historic treasure." He said, and his face heated up with anger. "What is wrong with you!?" He asked, obviously angry. The children scattered to Karin, the shocked teen watching as the best teaching tool in the history of the world was going up in flames. She held them close. It wasn't like Tenzin to raise his voice.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you've taught me, and they're just not sinking in! It hasn't clicked like you said it would." She said, looking down at her feet.  
"Korra...this isn't something you can force. If only you've been listening to me-"  
"I have been listening to you!" The Avatar exploded, "Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't been able to learn airbending yet, is because you're a terrible teacher!" With that, the angry girl stormed off.

The children scattered back to their home, and Karin got down on her knees, trying to take the flames off of the destroyed gates. She picked them up with her hands, not caring if she got burned. They couldn't be destroyed, this was the best part. She felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes as she sorted through the destroyed gates.

And people were scared of her losing her temper. She was happy no one was around to see Korra explode, they may just blame Karin.

It was an understatement to say that night at dinner was awkward. Korra refused to leave her room, and Karin had spent most of the day cleaning up her childhood memories from the destroyed gates. Karin sat next to where Pema would sit, since that's where she usually sat. Pema came in, bearing food.  
"Okay, everyone here." She looked around, and Karin looked at her hands. "Where's Korra?" She asked, the question directed towards her husband.  
"I am at my wits end with that girl. I don't' know how to get through to her." He said, the look on his face akin to a small child. Pema sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dear, I think the best thing to do right now is give Korra some space." She said. Tenzin's head snapped up to his daughters, Jinoria reading her book.  
"You must promise me your teenage years won't be like this." He said, his silver eyes wide. Jinora simple turned the page.  
"I will promise no such thing." She said and Karin chuckled, shaking her head.

Kids will be kids.

Korra and Karin walked towards the locker room where they knew the Fire Ferrets would be. Korra had calmed considerably, and Karin couldn't help but be there for her. It was obvious to everyone that Korra was getting mad at herself, for not being able to airbend.

They opened the door, and only saw two of the red clad boys. "Hey." Korra said, and Bolin's head snapped up. She frowned. "I didn't miss your match already, did I? You two look like you've lost already." She said, and Karin tried to get Mako's attention, but to no use.  
"We might have already." Bolin mumbled.  
"Hasook's a no good no show." Mako bit angrily.

Karin put the pieces together, if Hasook didn't show, they would have to forfeit, which would be losing. They would lose everything.

The door opened, and the ref peeked his head inside. "Two minutes to find a replacement, or it's a forfeit." He said, and Mako punched the wall beside him.  
"Well there goes our chance at the championship, and the winnings." Korra's head snapped up.  
"I'll do it. I am a waterbender." Karin's head snapped to her.  
"What?" She asked, sounding like a lost child.  
"No way." Mako said, and Korra sighed.

"Come on. I am a top notch waterbender if I do say so myself." She said, and Bolin smiled.

"But you're the Avatar, isn't that..cheating?" he asked, and Karin was thinking the same thing.  
"It's not if I only use waterbending." She said

"No. I'd rather forfeit then look like a fool out there." Korra turned to Mako, looking hurt.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." The door opened again.

"Times up, you in or out?"  
"We're in?"

"Wait what?"

"Yes!"  
And just like that, Korra became one of the fireferetts. Karin followed the girl as she went to change.  
"You can't do this, what if Tenzin find out?" She asked, sounding like a little girl.  
"If Karin. If he finds out." She threw on the clothes and the helmet. "Don't worry. You can handle yourself here right?" She asked, going towards Bolin. Bolin was staring at Korra with fascination.

"Yeah." She whispered, and Korra nodded, punching her arm lightly.  
"Then brighten up." She said, a smile on her face.

With that, Korra, Mako, and Bolin disappeared out onto the arena. Karin threw her leather jacket in frustration, but only Mako saw it.

Korra took a stance, and tried to put on her game face, Karin could tell. She was mad, first the gates, now this, and Bolin. It wasn't exactly a secret Bolin liked Korra.

The bell rang, and the first thing Korra did, was knock a player over the side of the rink. Karin groaned. That was a foul, you're only supposed to knock players off the back of the rink.

"Foul. Fire Ferret waterbender, move back one zone." Korra grumbled, but did as she was told. Karin was yanking her hair, the heat on Korra was unreal! She stepped over the line, and got pushed back to zone three. Karin looked to the others in the room, and a boy was staring at her as she freaked out.

"Need to relieve some tension?" He asked, a smirk on his face. She snorted.  
"Not in your dreams." She said to the earthbender. She turned back to the rink, only to have her wrist grabbed violently, and her to be spun around. He was obviously drunk, she could smell it. He crashed their lips together, and forced his tongue into her mouth. He was holding her shoulders as he forcibly kissed her, and she punched him in the face, her fire knocking him onto the floor. The other two in the room watched, with wide eyes.

The immediately came after their earthbender, and picked the drunk man off of the floor, while she whipped her mouth. "I'm so sorry miss. I didn't think he was that drunk." She glared at him, her red eyed wide. "We'll leave now." With that, the other team left.

Behind her, Mako got pushed back a zone, for seeing what that filthy man had done to Karin.

"Wait a minute, did that waterbender just earthbend?" The announcer called, and Karin's head snapped to the ring. Great, just fucking great. Could this day get any worse?

Little did they know, that Tenzin had heard the message.

"I think, this must be the Avatar folks!" The announcer said, and Karin was still trying to wipe off the taste of alcohol on her lips. She was wide eyed. They let Korra continue to play.

The round continued, and they kept coming after Korra, knowing she wasn't a pro-bender. She was hit with earth, then water, then thrown into the water below. Karin watched as she surfaced, and called out below.  
"Are you okay?" She said, cupping her hands to her mouth so it would echo. She didn't expect however, the silver eyes of an airbender. Tenzin. Shit.

Korra came to the platform, and came up to meet the angry eyes of Tenzin.

"Oh hey...Tenzin. I thought you didn't like coming to these matches." Korra said, as she got out of the water.

"Once again, you have disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island. And you brought Karin with you. Let's go." He said, turning to leave.

Korra looked hurt. "No." She said sternly. "I'm not leaving, i'm in the middle of something." She said, gesturing to the arena.  
"I have tried my best to be gentle and patient with you, but the only thing you respond to is force. So i'm ordering you!" Karin was shocked. Once again, for the second time that day, Tenzin had raised his voice. The rest of their conversation was blocked out by the match Mako and Bolin were having, but Korra walked away from him, and to the platform that would bring her back to the rink.

"The Platypus Bears win round two!" The announcer called out, and She looked down to Tenzin, who was looking right back at her.

Round three began, and Karin snapped her attention to the arena. Bolin and Mako were stuck in the corner of zone one by the waterbender, and Korra was under attack by fire, and earth. Korra was pushed back to zone three, and that's when Karin saw it. The gates, and the movements. Korra began dodging her movements, sprialy. The gates had paid off!

She moved like the leaf, delivering blows in between. Karin was in awe. That. That was how a bender was supposed to move. With fluid grace. The other team began to grow fatigued and weak. but Bolin and Mako still had enough in them. Karin watched as the Fire Ferrets won the round, Korra included. It looked like, things were about to change.

Later that night, Karin walked beside Korra, back to the Island. The girl was happy, and Karin was quiet. She still remembered the way Mako reacted when the game was finished.

_Mako ran to Karin, and the small girl was wide eyed. "Are you okay?!" he blurted out, and Karin nodded._  
_"Yeah, i'm fine." She whispered and Mako looked at her._  
_"No. I'm talking about that guy. I saw what he did." Karin's eyes went wide._  
_"I'm fine. That was nothing, really. He was drunk." She said shrugging, no matter how much it hurt inside. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled._

_"I'm glad you're okay." She looked into his golden eyes and smiled._

Karin shook her head to remove the thought from her head. She began to walk towards the gates, the newly destroyed gates more honestly. She was shocked to see Tenzin, waiting for them. He smiled softly at Karin, and looked to Korra, who was avoiding his eyes.  
"I saw you come alive in that last round." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up.  
"You stayed?" He nodded.

"I did. You moved like a true airbender." Karin smiled.  
"You caught that too?" She asked and the man nodded  
"I was wrong. It turned out, that pro-bending was the perfect teaching tool for you." Korra smiled and grabbed Karin's wrist.  
"I'm glad to hear that...because I permanently joined the Fire Ferrets, and we're playing in the championship in a few weeks." Tenzin's jaw dropped open.

He sighed...this girl was going to be the death of him.


	4. The Revelation

ERMERGERD. Spring break everyone! I have some exciting news about my next fic! It's 100% Naruto for all my Narutards out there! But I have a question: I have two I desperately want to put up, but I need to know which one you'd prefer. So tell me which one sounds better? I have a thing for those Uchiha men bro. Sexy ass fuckers. But I can't tell you much, I don't want spoilers!

Twelve year old girl, beautiful and breathtaking who has no clue who she is. That is, until a drastic turn of events leads her to the truth. Not so much as who she is, more importantly, _what_ she is. And all the while, she had to keep her friends close, and enemies closer. ~SasuxOC

OR.

Fifteen year old girl watches her village be torn apart by Mist Ninja. She falls unconscious and Pein finds her. She joins the Akatsuki, and soon falls in love with the rogue long haired ninja. She's an abnormal sight. Beautiful, and deadly. The perfect combination of the two. ~ItachixOC

Okay, I have no idea which one, but the first one is more fluff and cute because they're young, and the second one is from the Akatsuki's point of view. I love them both equally, but damn.

Those. Fucking. Uchiha. Boys.

Also, I've been thinking about doing requests. So if you guys wanna like, review me a topic or a ship, and i'll do some drabble to please you, i'm happy. And yes. I will write smut c: Please specify! (Oh, and if you check my Bio, you'll know what fandoms I have. I warn you, I have _alot._)

BACK TO KORRA:

This chapter is a _hellva_ more development for Karin, and I bless the crooked messed up souls that reviewed to me. Hehe. I really like this chapter because you seriously see her dark side. The deadly vibes, and her weak side also. So tell me, does the scars look like snakes?

* * *

Karin, Korra, Mako, and Bolin stood in the open gym, Karin eating some chips that Mako had given her. The other three were training, and Karin was just watching.  
"What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?" She mumbled as she passed the weighted ball back to Bolin. "The morning is evil." Karin rolled her eyes at that one. She wasn't the one here due for training, Korra was. Tenzin had asked her to keep an eye on Korra, which was code for 'if anything happens, I give you permission to kick someone's ass with firebending.' Yeah, Karin wasn't very happy.

"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot for practice." Bolin said, passing the ball to his brother. Karin sat on the balcony over head, swinging her legs under the vast emptiness of nothing.  
"And you're the rookiest of us all. We've got to get you up to speed if we wanna win this thing." The oldest boy said, passing the ball back to Korra. "Deal with it." He said. She smirked as she caught it. and threw it back rather hard.  
"You deal with it." She said, the force of the blow making Mako fall to the ground.

Behind them, the door opened, and Karin looked at the man entering, narrowing her eyes.

"There you are my little hard working street urchins." Karin did not like this guy. She stood and stuffed the chips into her jacket pocket, before throwing her body over the railing. She landed on her feet, twenty feet below. She then pulled back out the chip, and quietly ate, standing close to Korra. She was like...protection.

He came towards Korra, and Karin narrowed her eyes at him. "It's an honour to finally meet you Avatar Korra." He looked to the raven. "Who's your friend?" He asked and Korra chuckled.  
"Bodyguard." Karin shoved the older girl. The man looked at her odd.

"And you are?" Karin asked and the man took off his hat.  
"Butakha. I run this whole pro-bending shindig." He said. And Karin nodded. He pulled out a wad of cash, and put it in Mako's hand. "Here's your winnings from the last match." The boy smiled brightly, and Korra wandered off towards the water tanks. As Mako went to put the money in his pocket, Butakha shook his head.

"Nope. First you owe me for the Avatar's new gear. And gym and equipment rentals." He tried to put the money away again, but the man stopped him again.  
"Rent on your apartment, and the personal loan for groceries." Mako was shocked, seeing as how the man had taken _all_ the money they had won, and he looked at his brother.

"What? I'm a growing boy, I need food." He said, pouting, and Karin giggled.

"Oh, and one more order of business. The Fire Ferrets need to empty up thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot."  
"Thirty thousand yuans!?" Bolin said, his eyes wide.

"Sorry kids. You have until the end of the week to come up with the dough, or you're out of the tournament." He put a hand on Mako's shoulder, and then left.

Korra came back, and Bolin looked to her. "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account, would you?" He asked, and Korra shook her head.  
"I've got nothing. I've always had people taking care of me." She said, smiling.

Mako turned away angry, and began stuffing the weight balls into a bag. "Then I wouldn't say you've had nothing." He bit angrily.

"Did I say something?" And the green eyed boy turned to her.

"No. It's just that ever since we've lost our parents, we've been on our own." He said. Karin looked broken at that.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Korra said, noticing how hard Karin was forcing away the memories.

The media had been quiet about Hikari's death. They didn't want the world to rejoice her leaving earth and no longer being viewed as a threat.

"So anyway." Mako said, sounding annoyed. "How are we going to come up with the money?" he asked, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh! I've been teaching Pabu circus tricks. Now, people would pay good money to see that." He said, nodding.

His older brother glared at him. "I was being serious." Bolin pouted.  
"So was I." He whispered, and Karin stepped forward.  
"I can try. I know I can get some, maybe not the full thirty, but maybe like...fifteen or twenty." She said, biting her lip.

Mkao looked to her. "What, are you rich or something?" He asked and Korra snorted.  
"No, just a princess." Karin's eyes went wide, and she hit the Avatar.

"Wait, you're serious?" Bolin asked shocked. She paled under the sudden attention.  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'll try to get some of the money." She said, and Korra pushed her arm.  
"I would say being the princess of the Northern Water Tribe was worth something, don't you think?" Karin punched Korra in the chest, the Avatar stumbling. She glared and the two brothers watched her. She was a princess?  
"What was that for?" Korra snapped. Karin pouted.  
"That's my business Korra. That's not public." She then left the room, and slammed the door loudly behind her.

Bolin turned to Korra. "So you're being serious? About her being a princess?" Korra grinned.  
"Yeah. She doesn't act like one though." Korra began taking off her protective armor.  
"Does she not like being a princess?" Mako asked. Being royal sounded amazing to him.  
"No. I'm not sure why, but a few years ago, before I moved to the northern tribe, there was this big political thing. I don't know what it was about, but it had something to do with her father." Bolin shrugged it off.

He was going through with his plan, and he knew the perfect place to set up.

Karin walked around the town, knowing where she needed to go. Korra was safe back at the island, and she needed the international bank. She walked up the big steps, people stepping aside from her. She opened the door and stepped inside.

She walked up to the window, and rang the small bell. The girl's head snapped up.  
"Hello?" And she paled at the sight of Karin.  
"Hello. I need to make a withdrawal from my account." She stated and the girl nodded, taking Karin's identification card. She rang up the number and nodded.  
"How much would you like to withdraw Princess Karin?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"How much can I?" She asked, and the girl looked at the screen.  
"Your total balance is over three hundred thousand yuans, but you can only withdraw twenty thousand in one transaction." Karin nodded, doing the math in her head.

"Okay, give me twenty thousand." The girl nodded, and disappeared within the back room. Karin waited for about ten minutes, before she came back, black box in hand.

The girl personally handed it to Karin, and the younger girl smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you." She said and the girl handed her back her card. Karin took it and smiled back at her. The raven then left the bank, and headed towards the island. She would just give him the money tomorrow.

Karin stretched and watched Korra go through the newly fixed gates with ease. She grinned. "Not bad Avatar. Almost up to me." She said, and Korra exited the device, landing on her feet. Karin grinned and so did Ikki and Jinora. The two girls looked at each other and grinned.  
"Ooh. He's cute." They said, and Karin was wide eyed.  
"Is that that handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked, knowing the answer to her question.  
"Does he drive you crazy in a good way, or a bad way?" Ikki asked, and Korra looked over her shoulder and paled. Karin got the message, and slapped her hands over their mouths, effectively silencing them. She had to focus on the fact that Ikki was licking her hand. It was gross.

"Oh hey...Mako." Korra said and Karin grinned at the fellow firebender, he gave a small smile back to her.  
"Have you seen Bolin?" He asked Korra and she pouted.  
"Nice to see you too. And no...I haven't seen him since practice." She said. He then looked to Karin, who just shook her head.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Karin asked, hearing the alarm in her own voice.  
"I don't know. Bolin had a habit of getting into trouble." He sighed. "See you later." He said, and Korra stopped him.  
"Wait!I can help you look for him." She said, blushing as she did. Karin rolled her eyes. Mako is all Korra ever talks about.  
"No i've got it." He said, and she grabbed his arm.  
"Hey cool guy, let me help you. We can take Naga." Karin let go of the two girls when they both started licking her. She then heated up her hands to a temperature that would burn bacteria. Gross.  
"Who's Naga?" Mako asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Only by bestest friend. And an excellent tracker." She said and his gaze shifted to Karin, who just rolled her eyes.

They sat on Naga, walking the streets of Republic city. Karin sat between Mako and Korra, and felt so awkward about it. "Your best friend is a ...polar bear dog." He looked at Korra. "Somehow...that makes perfect sense." He said and Karin snorted.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy."

They soon arrived at the statue of Zuko, a place where Mako said Bolin often hung out. They got off of Naga, and Mako walked towards a group of boys. "You've seen my brother around here today?" He asked, catching the attention of what looked like the oldest boy.  
"Maybe. My memory's a bit...foggy. Wanna help clear it up?" The boy asked, and Mako rolled his eyes.  
"You're good Skoochy." He said, before shaking his head and putting a bill in his hand. The boy stuffed it in his vest.  
"Yeah i've seen him."  
"What time?" the firebender asked.  
"'Bout noon. Was doing this weird circus thing." Korra heard Karin smack her head in defeat. "And then..." He held out his hand again and Mako placed a bill in it.  
"And then what? Why'd he leave?" Mako asked. The boy scooted closer to him, and hid his mouth.

"Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. He then took off with him in his hot rod. The Triads, the Red Monsoon's, the Agni Kai, they're all getting together. They're muscling up for something real big." Skoochy shook his head. "That's all you're getting from me." He said before walking off.

"What does that mean?" Korra asked Mako.  
They both turned to Karin when she spoke. "It means there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's right in the middle of it."

They sat on Naga as the animal ran through the town. "So where's Bolin?" Korra asked, and Mako sighed.

"Probably the Triple Threat Triad's HQ. It's not too far from here, and if we're lucky, nothing's gone down yet." Karin sighed.  
"Triple Threat Triad? I ran into some of those guys on my first day in town. Why would Bolin get tangled up in tho-" Naga took a sharp turn, and Karin noticed she was following Pabu, Bolin's fire ferret.

The small red animal climbed a pole, and Naga and him touched nose before the small creature jumped on her head, and climbed to Mako. The older boy paled.  
"We need to hurry."

They stepped off of Naga and out cautiously going to what was obviously a hideout. Mako stepped cautiously, and Karin stepped in front of Korra.  
"I can take care of myself." Korra said, and Karin looked at her.  
"Bodyguard." She reminded, narrowing her eyes. "Stay behind me, or I will burn you if anything goes down." She looked to Mako. "You too." She said and he nodded.  
"Something's not right, they're usually guards posted out front." He stepped cautiously. "We need to be careful." He said. Karin resisted the urge to say 'no shit'. Karin walked straight to the door, and kicked it in. She was even more shocked to see the inside of the room empty. Korra pushed past the smaller girl.

"I'm not useless." She said, and Karin rolled her eyes. The silence that filled the room was deafening. That was...until they heard the sounds of an engine. The three of them bolted out back, and Karin froze her steps. Bolin was in the back of a truck, surrounded by people in skiing masks. Korra called to Naga, and Karin turned to Mako.

"New bodyguard." She said, pointing to him, before taking off in a fast run after the men in motorcycles. They threw green smoke at them, and Karin jumped through the smoke. Mako and Korra got stuck in it. Karin firebended from her hands and feet, hitting the large metal truck in front of her. She looked back and nodded to Korra and Mako, who seemed shocked to see her moving so fast. They gave the men all they had, bending everything they had.

They came to an open clearing, and three of the men turned around, they threw something at Karin, who dodged it, and fell to the floor. The three men stepped off the bikes, bearing what resembled long pipes. One of them instantly took to Karin, and she did a hand spring to avoid his touch.

"Shit! They're Chi Blockers!" She yelled, trying to fight the man without touching him. She saw the men hit Mako, and then Korra, and she did the only thing she could. With the three men circling her, she summoned lightning to her hands, and shocked the man closest man to her.

Mako watched in fascination as the small girl lit up in a bright azure colour, and struck the man closest to her. He yelled and fell to the floor, before a man behind her closed in. She kicked him back with a fire so hot, Mako felt it, ten feet away. He watched her movements flow like water, and he realized. She's..._she's amazing_.

She knocked the last guy back, hand around his throat, and right as she went to deliver a fiery blow to his face, her hand was taken back. She struggled against the restraint, and kicked the man behind her, thrashing violently. Mako was shocked as they hit her back, her eyes went wide, and she screamed in pain.

"_Karin!_" Korra screamed, trying to get up. Korra watched as her friend fell to the floor, immobile. The three men got onto their bikes, and disappeared. Korra finally got to her hands and knees, and crawled to Karin. The girl crying out in pain, and her crimson eyes wide with tears.

"K-Karin. It's okay. It's okay." Korra said, trying to heal her back, but to no avail. She rolled over, and before Korra could pull up her shirt, she grabbed her pale wrist.  
"Don't, please." She begged, not wanting them to look at the destroyed skin of her back.  
"What happened?" Mako asked, going to her side.  
"Nothing. Help me up please?" She asked and the older firebender nodded. He grabbed her around her waist, and she moved his hands so he was holding her hips. "It's my back." She said and he nodded, using her hips to help her up. He knew she was holding back tears as he helped her to her feet. He looked at his hands, and noticed her blood.

"Don't ask. Please." She said, using her shirt to wipe the blood from his hands. "Korra. This is my business, I don't care what the White Lotus told you. If you say a word, I will kill you myself." She threatened, fixing her shirt. The Avatar nodded, and looked at her hands.

"What's a chi blocker?" She asked and Karin looked to her. It was Mako who spoke.  
"Amon's henchmen. He's the leader of the Equalists." The firebender said, and Karin winced.

"Amon? That anti bending guy, with the mask?" Korra asked and Karin flinched as she leaned on Mako so she didn't fall over.

"Yeah. He's the leader of the equalists." Karin said, and Mako seemed shocked.  
"How do you know that?" he asked, slightly confused. Karin faltered under the look Korra had given her for leaning on Mako.  
"I grew up here." She said, then touched her hands to her back, and frowned. There was definitely broken skin. She winced as she walked, but she endured worse before.

"What does Amon want to do with the Triple Threats?"

Mako shook his head. "Whatever it is, it isn't good." He sighed and rubbed his face with both hands, pulling the scarf closer to his neck. "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess." He said, rubbing his temples. Korra put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that." She assured. The look on his face was less than hopeful.

Behind them, Karin leaned on Naga, as her back still gushed out blood from the broken skin.

All three of them walked the streets, looking for the teenage earthbender, but to no use. They couldn't find him anywhere. Karin opted to walk, not really feeling like getting blood all over Naga's saddle. Her blood dripped down her back, and onto the waistband of her black jeans. At one point and time, they spit up, and she offered to go by herself. They said they'd all meet up where the anti-bending guy was on their first day in the city.

Karin walked to a nearby convenience store, alone. She grabbed a few medical supplies, including some gauze, and some medical stitching sting. Purchasing the items, she found a not so clean alleyway, and plopped down on the floor. Her firebending had come back to her, so she sterilized all the items, and shoved the towel she had bought into her mouth. She muffled her screams as she took off her shirt. She sat, hunched forward in just her bra and jeans, as she self stitched herself.

She felt tears in her eyes as she stuck the hot needle into her skin blindly, knowing full well what she was doing. She had been beaten up enough as a kid to know how to fix herself. She felt tears stream down her cheeks as she stitched up the three areas of broken skin. She sighed greatly, and shoved double the amount of pain killers she would have normally taken, with some water. She wrapped her body in gauze and let out a shaking breath. She then shoved all the soiled supplied into her old shirt, and put on a new one she had bought. This time, it was black. She stood, and collected the used items as well as her jacket. She cleaned off her back, and her black pants, as well as the inside of her jacket with the towel, before pushing it into the rest of her clothes. She threw them into a nearby trash bin, and promptly set it on fire. With that taken care of, she walked to the the meetup area.

Korra and Mako were talking when she met up with them. Mako turned to her, and looked at her with wide eyes. "What took you so long? I was getting worried." He said and she shook her head. She pulled at the tight black shirt.  
"I had to get a new shirt and a few things. My other shirt was soaked in blood." She said, as she leaned against a tree. Korra's eyes went wide.  
"How bad was it?" She asked, knowing Karin's back was a touchy subject.  
"Eh. I'm pretty up _there_ on pain killers, but a few rows of stitches and some gauze should fix me up just fine." Mako's eyes went wide.  
"You needed stitches?! Why didn't you just have Korra fix you?" Korra's azure eyes went wide and Karin laughed, it was convincing, but very fake.  
"No trust me, i'm fine. I fix myself up all the time anyways." She smiled and he seemed skeptical.

Karin looked at him again. "Why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threats anyways?" She asked.

"Well...we used to do some work for them back in the day." Korra's eyes went wide.  
"Are you some kind of criminal?" She asked, her blue orbs wide. Mako glared.  
"You don't understand. We were orphans out on the streets. I did what I had to to protect my baby brother." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry." She looked to Karin, who had a conflicted look on her face. "Can...can I ask what happened to your parents?" Korra asked, and Karin's eyes went wide.  
"You don't have to answer that Mako." Karin blurted out, knowing how much pain it could put on someone.  
"No, it's fine." He sighed and took in a deep breath. "They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight, and Bolin was six." Karin's eyes went wide, and she felt a burning in her chest.

"Mako..." Korra said, feeling bad that she asked.

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him..." he didn't finish, and Karin caught the look on his face. She sat on her knees in front of him.

"I know how you feel. To have someone you love so much die right in front of you. I know Mako. You look back , thinking maybe if I was a bit stronger, or a bit faster, or overall better, you could save them. And then to see what those people do to them, it tears you apart on the inside." She said, her eyes furrowed, and burning with threatening tears.

The was the first time Korra had ever heard Karin speak about her mother, in any way, shape or form.

"And when you think it's over, and you begin to grieve...you begin to blame yourself and it tears you down from the inside out. It's like dying all over again." She whispered and Mako was in total shock. He never knew...Karin had lost someone she cared about? Someone she loved?

"How...?" He asked and she crawled and sat beside Korra.

"I'm not all that strong as the world likes to think Mako. I know pain too." She whispered and Korra and Mako had their eyes glued to Karin. She simply stared in front of her, at the large fountain.

"You two should sleep. I'll stand watch." With that, Mako and Korra shared each other. Neither of them had seen Karin's eyes so full of raw emotion before, let alone hear how she was feeling. However, only Korra knew exactly who she was talking about. Korra got comfortable against Naga. Mako did the same, wondering exactly who Karin really was.

Karin looked over to the two sleeping bodies against each other laying against Naga. She frowned. Mako seemed really concerned or her, and he seemed like he liked her. Even if he did, he wouldn't do that to Korra. She wouldn't go out with the guy her best friend likes. That is just plain mean.

"Guys." She said, not feeling an ounce of sleepiness. She could stay up for days and it wouldn't bother her in the slightest. "Korra. Mako." The two of them seemed to come to, and Korra opened her eyes. She yelped and scooted away from Mako at their sudden closeness. Mako looked shocked.

"You two are a bunch of idiots." She said, rubbing her face.  
"Are you alright?" Mako asked, standing and yawning. Karin flinched as her stitches protested.  
"Yeah i'm fine." She said, turning her back to him.  
"Did you even sleep?" She shook her head, her long black hair swaying. "You should sleep some." He insisted. She turned to him, and narrowed her crimson eyes.  
"I don't sleep. I need to stay by Korra's side, orders directly from the White Lotus. I don't sleep anymore Mako. Stop worrying. Worry about your brother." She snapped. Mako's eyes went wide, and he looked away. He felt like Karin was having difficulties, and he wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let him. He felt like there was a barrier around her after what she had told them him last night.

The sounds of a loud megaphone scared Korra and Mako. "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" The man said and Karin grunted, not liking the pitch to this man's voice. "Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to action!"  
"That's the guy." Korra said pointing to the man. Karin growled like some sort of animal. She pulled out a bottle, and popped four blue pills into her mouth, and Mako noticed it was aspirin.

"Take back your city! It's time for the-" He gasped loudly at the sight of a very pissed Karin. It wasn't exactly a shock he knew who she was, most people did anyways.

"W-What are you doing here?" He said, golden eyes wide, and crimson narrowed.  
"Me and you are going to have a little talk." Everyone around them scattered and Karin grabbed the taller man by his collar, having a fistful of his shirt in her pale hand as she brought the older man down to her level. "My friend was taken by chi blockers, and I know you know where they are." She said, her voice low and haunting. Behind her, Mako and Korra shared a look. She looked...evil, like pure _hatred_.  
"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, looking away from her.  
"I think you do. Unless you tell me where they are, you're going to have a hell of a time breathing. Honestly, I just want to find the mother fuckers who messed up my back." She said, her face inches from his.  
"W-What are you doing to do?" He asked, his eyes wide and she let out a devious smirk, revealing a pearl set of perfect teeth. She whispered in his ear.  
"You're going to have a hell of a time waking up. I'm positive you know who I am now, and what i'm capable of." She let out a dark chuckle. "That's saying..._if _you wake up." The man's face went deathly pale. She looked into golden eyes, her own playing with fire. "So. I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you know where my friend is?" She asked, and the man diverted his eyes.  
"T-Tonight. N-nine o'clock, at the old warehouse b-by the bay." She gave him a death-promising smile.  
"Thanks love." She then threw his body on the ground as if it were some kind of trash, and looked to Korra. The Avatar and Mako nodded and followed her, Naga and Pabu tagging along too. She turned to the man on the floor, smirked, winked, and blew a kiss. It wasn't anything saying he was cute, it was more of a deadly thank you.

The three of them walked down the street, civilian apparel. Each one had a flyer in their hand, and frowns on their faces. Korra wrapped her arm around Mako's, saying how it would attract less attention. Karin had on a dark grey jacket, her hair in a ponytail, and a random shirt she picked out. She could easily pass for someone a few years older, only because of her muscular build. The only thing, was that she was really short. They appeared at the door, and this man looked to each of them, narrowing his eyes.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Korra paled.  
"An invitation?" Karin put on her most adorable face, and pulled the flyer out of her pocket.  
"You mean this?" She asked, her eyes laughing as the man smiled.  
"The Revelation is upon us my brother and sisters." She nodded and blushed as he let them throw into the building. She smirked at Korra and Mako.  
"We should split up. Bolin's gotta be here somewhere." Karin said, and Mako nodded.

"Yeah. We'll create a diversion, and you get in and steal Bolin when we're covered. Got it?" The younger firebender nodded. With that, she took off to the left, Mako and Korra to the right, Karin to the left.

"Wow, i've never seen so many no-benders in one place before." Karin said to herself. She weaved her way through the crowd, seeing as how Mako and Korra disappeared. She needed to see that Bolin was okay. Her stomach was in knots, and her throat kept constricting. She liked him so much, and he was gone. Not that he noticed her, he was too busy noticing _Korra_.

The lights came on and Karin instantly looked to the stage. "Please welcome, your hero, your saviour, Amon!" the man said, and Karin felt her heart beating fast as the platform rose on the stage from the ground.

That's how she first saw Amon. A hood on his head, mask on. His hands clasped behind his back, and the most deadliest voice Karin had ever heard. People were cheering and smoke came from the stage. Karin felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did...that firebender took my family from me." He looked over the quiet crowd. "Then...he took my face. I've been forced to live behind a mask ever since." Karin was scared of this man. She didn't know why, but he gave off an even more deadly vibe than her own.

"As you all know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." Karin cringed as she clenched her fists at her sides. _If he even thinks about going after Korra, I will kill him_. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending had brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era." Karin had to physically calm herself down before she lashed out and killed this man. She knew she wouldn't, but that doesn't mean she didn't _want_ to.

"That is about to change. I know you have been wondering what exactly The Revelation is. You are about to get your answer." Karin narrowed her eyes. Just what is he planning? "Since the beginning of time, Spirits have acted as the guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the Spirits have chosen me, to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me the power, that will make equality a reality. The power to take someone's bending away." Karin's eyes went wide. "Permanently."

Karin sucked in a lungful of air. That's not possible. He has to be lying. She insisted to herself. "Now. For a demonstration." Karin's huge crimson eyes flickered to the the strage, where another platform was opening. She felt her heart thunder against her rib cage.

Bolin.

He was tied and gagged to a pole, his green eyes huge and scared. Karin was terrified for him.

"Let me introduce Lightning Bolt Zolt. One of the most notorious criminals in this city." Amon smiled behind his mask. Karin could just picture it.

"Aww, shut up!" He said, his accent thick. Karin's heart began pounding, and her mind thought quick. Korra and Mako better come up with a plan, and fast.

"In the interest of fairness, i'm going to let Zolt fight to keep his bending." Amon said, and the men released him. Zolt rubbed his wrists.  
"You're going to regret that pal." He said, smirking as fire shot from his hands, and Amon swiftly dodged them, his hands behind his back. Zolt came back with lightning, and aimed it to Amon, who grabbed his wrist, and bent it around. Karin's eyes went wide as Zolt was rendered immobile. He was brought to his knees, where Amon put a thumb on his forehead, and Zolt let out a scream, as he was thrown to the floor. He struggled to stand, and tried to bend, but in vain.

"W-what did you do to me?" he asked, looking down at his hands.  
"Your bending is gone, permanently." Amon said, and Karin looked down at her own firebending hands, with large crimson eyes. He did it. He took someone's bending away.

They lead Zolt off of the stage, and Karin bit her fingers. Korra and Mako better come up with that plan, and fast. The second man dropped to the floor, and Bolin was the last one of remaining three. They better hurry up.

As the third man dropped, Karin heard something. It sounded like metal on metal. She looked around, and pushed herself to the front of the crowd. She locked eyes with Bolins' green ones.  
'Stay calm. I'm going to get you out of this.' she mouthed, and he hastily nodded. She watched as steam broke, and flooded the area right after they pulled Bolin up onto stage. No one noticed the raven jump up onto the stage to join them.

Karin moved through the steam, her hair slightly matted to her skin due to the heat. She looked around cautiously, and an Equalist came towards him, and she struck out, hitting his chest and face with fire. He fell to the floor, and didn't move. She knew she didn't kill him, just probably knocked him out.

Through the smoke, she saw Bolin, and an quialist coming towards him. She ran to him, hitting his back and smirking as he heard bones crack. She then grabbed his arm, and threw him across the room. She looked to Bolin, her crimson eyes huge.  
"Bolin! Are you alright?!" She asked her crimson eyes wide.

"Yes Karin! I love you!" He attacked her, wrapping her arms around her neck. She blushed cutely, and grabbed his hand as she dragged him out to the exit.

The two of them burst through a door, climbing down the stairs. Someone followed them, and Karin's eyes went wide as she urged Bolin to go faster. The man above her pulled out two poles and she recognized them as the electricity poles. He shocked the latter, and instantaneous reaction for the both of them was to let go. Karin and Bolin hit the floor with loud grunts. He jumped down and came after them, bearing the lethal poles with him. Karin and Bolin jumped off of the ground as he came after Karin with them. She dodged them, and he knocked her to the floor, as he was about to shock her, something came flying toward him. He dodged them and Karin looked as he ran towards Bolin. He bended a wall of rock, and the man jumped over them, shocking Bolin as he let out a loud yell.

"Bolin!" She yelled, getting to her feet as she heard Bolin hit the floor, unconscious. She ran and turned over the wall, firebending at the man who just knocked Bolin unconscious. He dodged her attacks, and she returned them. He pinned her against the wall, and she screamed as the electricity hit her. Her entire body was yelling in agony, and she soon followed. She wasn't unconscious, at least not yet. She looked up at him and then to Bolin as he lay on the floor.

"You benders need to understand. There's no place in the world for you anymore." he said. As soon as he finished, he was knocked to the wall by an angled piece of rock. Karin looked hazy red eyes to Korra. Thankful for her arrival.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." She said from an alleyway. Mako ran to his brother as Korra whistled for Naga. The white animal came running to Korra, Pabu as well. More of those men came down from the exit, and Korra ran to the raven, helping her up. The two of them got onto Naga, as well as Mako and Bolin. They ran away from them, Korra looking at them with wide eyes, as Karin finally slipped into unconsciousness against her back. Amon stepped into her view and spoke loudly.

"Let them go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power." He said. The four teens escaped, Karin too far under to hear his message.

They arrived at the air temple, Mako holding Karin in his arms. Tenzin looked frantic, his silver eyes wide. "Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party." He hugged Korra, and his worried eyes flickered to Karin in Mako's arms. "What happened?" he asked and Mako felt his hands and arms warm with Karin's blood.  
"It's Amon Tenzin. He...he can take away someone's bending. Forever." Korra said, and Tenzin's panicked eyes turned to Karin.  
"That's impossible. Only the Avatar has that power." He said. Korra looked away. Tenzin noticed the blood dripping from Karin.  
"Tenzin. I saw it, with my own eyes." She insisted.  
"Is-is she alright?" He asked and Korra couldn't answer.  
"She's unconcious. She's bleeding pretty bad." Korra said. "He almost got Bolin, but Karin saved him." Tenzin took the bleeding girl from Mako, and sighed.  
"I believe you." He looked at her, and her bloodied clothes. "I don't know how he achieved this power, but it means the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He looked out to the city. "This means no bender in the city is safe." Mako was staring at his bloodied hands with wide eyes.

"She needs help." He said, turning to Korra "You learned from Katara right? You're a healer?" She nodded. He then turned to Mako and Bolin. "Thank you. Thank you both for bringing them both back." The two boys nodded, and Bolin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Come on Mako. Let's go home." The firebender nodded.  
"Be safe." The two boys nodded, then departed.

Tenzin looked to the girl with wide eyes. "She needs help. Now." he said, his voice cracking. The two of them ran to Tenzin's house, and placed the girl down. Korra stripped her of her jacket and shirt. They flipped Karin over, and Korra almost gasped at the sight.

Her back was completely ruined. I was scarred and stitched. He instantly ran to get some water, and Korra looked down to her bleeding friend with wide blue eyes.  
"W-What happened Karin?" She whispered. Tenzin came back, bowl of water in hand. Korra instantly got to work. She wasn't sure what happened, but she silently remembered the conversation she had with the White Lotus member at the north pole.

_"It's rumored to look like a snake coiled around her body, but no one but Katara has seen it."_

Korra agreed. It _did _look like a brutal snake had burned it's way onto Karin's back, broken skin finding it's way around her body, her arms, and parts of her chest. Korra wanted nothing more than for Karin to be alright, but she had a good reason to believe this had something to do with her mother's death.


	5. Voices In The Night

Gomen! I'm sorry this chapter took too long to get up, it was really hard to write. When you read it, you'll understand why. So much Karin character development.

Disclaimer: I do now own bitches. You would know if I did.

Karin reveals her true past? No more hiding, no more lies. What will happen, when Karin is threatened to lose the one person she had grown to care for? Will she be able to handle it, or will she break...?

* * *

Korra woke up with a scream, her heart beating fast, and her face wet with perspiration. She began to breath heavy, holding the material of her shirt as she panted, and tears filled her eyes. She had just dreamed chi blockers broke into her room, and Amon had stole her bending. She couldn't fathom the thought. She cried silently, bringing her knees to her chest. She couldn't help it. What would she be if Amon stole her bending? Would she truly become nothing?

She climbed out of bed, and whipped away her tears vigorously. She hated crying, it made her feel weak. She slipped from her room, and went to the room next door. She opened the door quietly, and made sure Karin was still there. She was. Korra let out a sigh in relief. She couldn't believe Karin had agreed to be her bodyguard. She couldn't. It meant putting this fifteen year old girl in the arms of danger, waiting for the death that would come if she kept protecting the Avatar.

She must know the risks, and Korra wanted to know why she would take them. Yeah, Korra was the avatar, but Karin was a person too. She put her life on the line for Korra, to protect her. With Amon out and about, protecting Korra would bring Karin to lose her bending. Korra didn't want that to happen. She didn't want Karin to lose her bending for something like Korra.

The Avatar closed Karin's door, and silently went back to her own. She laid down in bed, and pulled the covers up to her face. She lay like that, where sleep refused to come.

Karin woke up, feeling like shit. She went to roll over, and found she couldn't. Her back flared to life, and she took in a sharp breath of air. She was in a lot of pain. She slowly opened her eyes, and flinched as sunlight hit them. She didn't remember much. She remembered fighting Amon's men, and being shocked. The force of her muscles tensing ripping her stitches. She felt her chest, and frowned. They were wrapped in bandages.

Beside her, was Korra, staring at her. "Hey." She said and Karin's head snapped up. She sighed.  
"You're awake." She said and Karin nodded. She sat up, but not without difficulty.  
"What happened?" Korra got up from the chair, and sat on her bed.  
"You passed out after one of those men shocked you. Mako carried you back here, and I healed you as best as I could." Karin's eyes went wide, and she grabbed the blankets, and pulled them up to cover the scar that traced down her collarbone. "Karin. I want to know what happened. You're injuries, the scars...they're bad." Korra said. Karin looked away and sighed in defeat.

"Korra, did the White Lotus tell you how my mom died?" She asked and Korra shook her head.  
"No."  
Karin looked broken, clenching her fists.

"We were kidnapped. They drugged the both of us. When I woke up, we were tied down, and drugged some more. It was a drug that made it so we couldn't move. I was on my knees, and my mom was in front of me." She broke off and Korra saw the tears fill her eyes.

"They killed her, and made me watch. I couldn't move, and she died right in front of my eyes." Korra's eyes went wide, and Karin looked teary crimson eyes into Korra's blue ones. "They were scared of us. They then pushed me onto my hands and knees, and poured oil onto my back, and set it on fire. It hurt so bad, and I couldn't even scream. That's how my back was destroyed." Korra couldn't look at Karin. She could only imagine how much pain she had went through. She couldn't fathom it.

"But the burning, it looks so fresh. When did this happen?" She asked, her voice a whisper.  
"A few days before we met. As soon as I was found, they shipped me off to my dad. Then I met you, and we came here. The shock from that guy must have ripped my stitches. That's also why when we first met, I was bleeding. You remember that right? I was screaming for you not to touch me." Korra looked back into Karin's eyes.  
"Yeah I remember. You would have died if I didn't heal you Karin. You...you were pretty beat up." She said and her voice cracked. Karin sighed.  
"Thank you." Karin whispered.

Korra cracked a twisted smile. "It was the only thing I could do. I wasn't going to let you die." She said and Karin chuckled.  
"But still. Thank you, for everything."

There was a light knock on the door, and Korra turned to the door. "Avatar Korra. Tenzin is about to leave for the meeting." Korra nodded and Karin looked to her.  
"A council meeting?" Korra nodded and stood.  
"I have to go. I'll see you when I get back, okay?" Karin got up from the bed too, hissing as she did.  
"Karin, get back in bed." Karin narrowed her eyes, walking to her closet.

"No. If you think I'm going to let you go out with Amon out there, you're insane. Let me get dressed." She said, and Korra was too speechless to talk. She slipped on some black pants, and her normal red shirt. She grabbed her jacket, and went to the pocket, pulling out the painkillers she had bought. She then shrugged on her jacket, making a face as the material slid onto her back.

"Come on." She said, putting on the black leather studded combat boots.  
"Karin, you should really rest." Karin rolled her eyes.  
"I'm as stubborn as you are. Let's go." Karin walked out of the room, leaving Korra alone.

The two of them sat in the front row of City Hall, Karin not leaning on her back, as they watched Tenzin and the others discuss about Amon.

"There is a mad man running around our beloved city. Threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to stop Amon and bring him to justice." Tarlock, the representative of the Northern Water Tribe said. Karin vaguely remembered him as one of her father's old friends.

"Absolutely not. An act like that will only further divide benders from the non-benders of our city." Tenzin said, and Tarlock sighed.

"Tarlock, i'm inclined to agree with you, but who would even dare to head up such a task force?" One woman, dressed in red said. Tenzin stood.  
"It would be my honour, and my privilege to accept this opportunity." He said, bowing to the other council members.

"This is just another one of your ploys to gain power isn't it Tarlock?" Tenzin said, slightly hitting his fist on the curved table in front of him.

"All i'm trying to do is help. Think back, forty two years ago, Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man. Yakone. Your father wasn't afraid to deal with him head on." Tarlock pointed a finger at Tenzin. Karin narrowed her eyes. She knew there was a reason she never did like Tarlock.

"This is a completely different situation, and how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang." Tenzin said, standing from his seat, and pointing back at Tarlock.

"Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all of us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force, and I will stop Amon, before it's too late. All in favour." He raised his hand, followed by the other three members. Everyone except Tenzin.

Korra turned to Karin, the same look on each others faces. Neither one of them liked Tarlock, and they both agreed with Tenzin. Tarlok is insane.

Later that night, Korra and Karin stood out by the airbending training fields, listening to the radio. Korra was practicing her forms, and they heard static. Both turning to the radio, they heard the eerie, terrifying voice. Amon.  
"Good evening fellow equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you've heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the benders of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped, our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to fear, the time has come for benders to experience fear." Korra turned to Karin, both of their eyes wide. They weren't just scared, they were both just downright terrified.

The next day, Kairn passed the powerplant, and bit her lip. The money the Fire Ferrets needed was in her over the shoulder bag, and heavy. The bag was full of money, twenty thousand yuans worth. She was going to bring it to the arena, to give it to them. Of course, the heavy bag was stinging against her back, but it was going to be worth it. She smiled when she spotted Mako, sighing in relief. She didn't have to walk all the way to the arena. She frowned, and gasped in horror as he was hit with someone's moped. She ran to him, the backpack still heavy, and bent down beside him.

"Oh shit. Mako are you okay!?" She asked, helping the man sit up. The person that hit him with their moped took off their helmet, and Mako was in awe. The girl was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She bent down beside him.  
"Oh my god. I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She said, checking for injuries. "I'm such an idiot." Mako looked to Kairn and smiled between the two girls.  
"Don't worry, both of you, i'm fine." He said, brushing off his shoulders. "My brother hits me harder than that everyday in practice." He said an Karin rolled her eyes. She was slightly hiding behind Mako, not knowing this girl was a bit creepy.

"Wait...I recognize you. You're Mako! Right? You play for the Fire Ferrets." Kairn smiled, and almost laughed. It was odd, this was a lot like how she met Bolin.

"Yeah, that's me." She covered her face with her hands.

"I am so embarassed. I'm Asami." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He shook it. "Let me make this up to you somehow. Lets say...I treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Quangs Cuisine." She said, smiling as she turned back to her cream coloured moped.  
"Quangs? I don't have any clothes night enough for a place that classy." Mako said, blushing as he did.  
"Don't worry about that. All you have to do is show up." She put on her helmet. "So...it's a date?" She asked, smiling as she did. Mako rubbed the back of his head.  
"Yeah. It's a date." He said. Kairn chuckled from behind. Asami got on the moped, and then drove off. Mako had this idiot grin on his face.

"Earth to Mako." Mako turned around, shocked to see Karin.  
"Oh hey. Uh, what's up?" He asked, laughing as he blushed.  
Karin laughed too, and shifted the backpack off of her back. "Nothing. This is for you." She handed him the backpack, and he raised an eyebrow. He opened it and gasped.  
"What...how?" He asked, his golden eyes wide.  
"I said i'd help right?" She laughed and patted him on the back. "Well, Mr. Lovebug, i'll see you later. Take that home and put it somewhere safe. Have fun on your date!" She said, laughing loudly as she did. Mako grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Could this day get any better?

Korra, Karin, Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo sat at the dinner table, eating dinner and talking about random things and such. Tenzin was about to start his thanks for the meal and our lives. "We are grateful for this food, for happiness, for compassion and-"  
"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Karin's eyes opened and snapped to the door. She groaned loudly. It was Tarlock.

"This is my home Tarlock. We're about to eat dinner." He said standing from the table.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished." Tenzin narrowed his eyes at Tarlock's blunt rudeness. "Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" He said, walking towards the table.  
"I suppose." He said, sighing as he sat back down. Pema crossed her arms, and gave him a stern look. Tenzin shrugged his shoulders, his eyes wide, and gestured with his hands. He didn't know what to say to his wife.

He walked to Korra and Karin. The firebender had to resist the urge to growl. "Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra." He said, then looked to Karin. "And Princess Karin as well. Tell me, how is your father?" She glared at him, and scrunched her nose.  
"He's fine." She said, short and clipped. He sat next to Korra, on the opposite side of Kairn.

"Why do you have three ponytails, and why do you smell like a lady? You're weird." Ikki said, and Karin laughed under her breath. She and Korra weren't the only ones who didn't like Tarlock very much.  
"Why, aren't you ...precocious." He then turned to Korra and Karin and grinned.  
"I've been reading about your ladies adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative." Korra smiled at the attention. Karin stabbed her food with her chopsticks.

"Well, thanks. I think you're the only authority figure that's happy i'm here. And Karin too." Korra said, and Karin remained quiet. She didn't care if she was being rude. She just didn't like Tarlock.

"Enough with the flattering Tarlock." Karin said, her crimson eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Cut to the chase. Why are you here?" Tenzin finished for the teen.

"Look at little Princess Karin, all grown up now. I'm getting there. As you've heard i'm assembling a task force of sorts. To strike at the heart of the Revelation. And I want you two ladies to join me." Karin dropped her utensils, and her eyes bugged out of her head. Korra looked down at her hands.

"Join your task force?" Korra asked, Karin looked to her. Of course Korra would. "I can't." All three, Tenzin, Karin, and Tarlock just stared at Korra in shock.

"I must say...I thought you'd jump at the opportunity to help me take down Amon." He said and Korra didn't even smile.  
"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin and Karin. Right now, I just need to focus on that." She said, nodding in her confident tone.

"That's why this is the perfect opportunity. You'd get on the job training, and you'd be doing your Avatar duty to the city." Karin didn't resist growling like some animal.  
"Korra gave you her answer. Tarlock, I think it's time for you to go." Karin said, and Tarlock locked eyes with the smaller girl.

"I'm not giving up on you two yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. Korra, Karin, it was a pleasure." He got up from the table, and walked towards the door. He stopped however, and turned to Karin, a smirk on his face.

"By the way Karin, how is your mother? I hope she's still as lively as ever." He said. Karin dropped her hands onto the table. Anger boiled in her body, and she was racked with violent shivers, as she tried to control her anger. She promptly then threw her rice bowl at the man, anger getting the better of her. He disappeared out of sight down the hall. His voice was loud and clear. "I'll be hearing from you two _very_ soon."

Tenzin turned to Karin, who was trying hard not to cry. She looked to Pema as the older woman stood, a broken expression on her face. "Pema i'm so sorry... I'll clean it up." She got up from the table, and walked over to where the broken bowl lay, and where rice splatter all over the wall.

Korra balled her fists. "That was uncalled for." She said, and Tenzin was too shocked to move. That was such an extremely terrible thing to saw to a young woman who just lost her mother. He had half the mind to follow Tarlock, and beat the crap out of him. Hikari was his friend, and for him to say such hurtful things to Karin made him want to do unspeakably terrible things. Such unthinkable things, that his mother would be disappointed in him.

The next day, around sunset, Bolin was found on Air Temple Island. He saw Korra, but no Karin. He walked over to the Avatar, and grinned as he blushed.  
"Hello." He said, a smile on his face and his bright green eyes full of life. Korra was rubbing Naga's belly.  
"Oh hey Bolin." She said, smiling back at her teammate.  
"So we missed you and Karin at practice this week, everything okay?" Be asked, shifting the backpack he wore. Korra looked away.  
"I'm alright. I'm not too sure about Karin." She whispered and Bolin looked around.  
"Where is she?" Korra shrugged.  
"Tarlock said some hurtful things to her last night, and I haven't seen her since." Bolin sighed, and took off his backpack, putting it on the floor.

"Well, the reason I came by was to give you this." He said. He then pulled out a cupcake and a rose. Korra bushed, hard at that.  
"What's this for?" She asked, fiddling with her hair. Bolin gave her a goofy smile.  
"You helped save me from Amon." He said and she blushed as she took the rose and cupcake.  
"Thank you. You're sweet." She said, laughing to herself as she smelt the rose. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra, and Princess Karin." Korra set the things Bolin had brought her down and watched as two people carried these extravagant gifts. They set them down, and Korra looked at them. It was obvious which one was hers, the blue one with white roses and candies from the water tribe, and which one was Karin's, the black roses, and candies from the fire nation.  
"Compliments of Tarlock, who urges you and the Princess to reconsider." The person said.

Bolin narrowed his eyes, and Korra sighed.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind. I don't know where Karin is, but i'm pretty sure she doesn't want to either." She said and the two people bowed, nodded, and walked away.

"Who's this Tarlock guy? Is he bothering you and Karin any trouble? 'Cause I could have a word with him." He punched his hand with his fist and Korra laughed.  
"No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy that works with Tenzin on the council. But, I think he knows Karin. He asked about her dad last night, so I would think that him and her dad are probably like friends or something." She shook her head and Bolin nodded.  
"Oh okay. That sounds better. I like that better." He said, putting his hands together. "Well, I'm going to go find Karin, i'll see you later okay?" She nodded and the blushing boy put the backpack on his shoulder, and set of to find the pretty little firebender.

Bolin walked over the entire island, and no sign on Karin. Only the fruit fields above were the only place he hasn't checked. So sighing, he began to climb the stone stairs that lead all the way to the tallest point of the island. When he got to the top, he did not expect to see what he did.

She sat there, her feet hanging over the edge of the cliff, and she was messing with a necklace she wore. She looked, beautiful. The way the city lights reflected off of the bay, and the sky a dark blue colour. She looked beautiful to Bolin.

"Hey." He said, walking towards her. Her head snapped up to him, and she instantly backed away from the cliff, not wanting to look like she was going to jump. She'd be lying if she said it didn't run through her mind though.

"Hey." She said, sitting criss crossed on the grass. Bolin smiled and sat down next to her, and pulled out various items from the backpack he had. "What are you doing?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She looked really pretty in what she wore. A black buttondown shirt, and a pair of dark red pants. The first few buttons on her shirt were undone, and they exposed a vial like necklace, and perfectly pale collarbones.

"We're going to have dinner. Well, it was supposed to be lunch, but it took me forever to find you." He opened the containers and Kairn blushed.  
"Why?" Bolin laughed and handed her a sandwich he made with a sloppy grin.

"Two reasons. One, you saved me from Amon, and two, is that you helped us with the money for the championship pot. I'm not sure how much we have left to go, but I really do thank you." She blushed a deep shade of crimson.  
"It's nothing." She said, rolling her eyes. Bolin's ears peeped up.  
"Oh, and Tarlock sent you something. It's like a gift basket of sorts." The smile on her face dropped, and she looked away. Bolin frowned. "Korra told me he said something to make you mad. What could he say to make someone like you mad? You never get angry." She looked up into his eyes, and Bolin would have gasped. Her eyes just held so much emotion in that moment.

"My mom died about a month ago, and my dad probably told him." She drew her knees to her chest, and rested her head on them.  
"I'm sorry." He said and she shook her head.  
"No, i'm sorry. We lost parents the same way. That's the only reason i'm telling you. I don't want people pity and sympathy. I just want someone who..."  
"Who understands." He finished for her. She looked at him and gave him a smile.  
"Yeah, someone who understands." She looked at the food, and then back to Bolin. "Come on, lets eat. I'm hungry, and you look hungry too." She laughed and gently nudged his shoulder.

She knew there was a reason she liked Bolin, but now she knew. He was someone who understands.

Karin walked down to the main island the next morning after meditation, and she stretched. She stopped once she noticed the car. Double take, make that two cars. She groaned and watched as they kids played in the parked vehicles. She rolled her eyes and walked to where Korra was continuing her airbending training. She leaned against the pillar and smirked.

"So how was your morning _Avatar_ Korra." The brunette snorted and turned, her hands in a defensive way in front of her.  
"Pretty good _Princess_ Karin." The two of them laughed as they mocked Tarlock. Footsteps made Karin look behind her, and Korra just continued to practice.

"I see Tarlock's gifts are becoming more and more extravagant." Tenzin said, hands at sides. Karin snorted and chuckled, Korra silently rolled her eyes at her friends weirdness. Karin was just so weird sometimes.

"Yeah. That guy doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer." She said. Tenzin had probably guessed that the reason Korra had denied the offer, was because she was afraid. Even Tenzin was afraid. But...that wasn't the reason.

Korra didn't want to put Karin into harms way again. The girl was fifteen, almost sixteen in a few months, and she should be out, partying with friends, breaking rules, having fun. But instead of that, she was stuck to the Avatar like glue, protecting her.

"Korra...are you doing alright?" He asked, his voice reeking concern. She stopped her forms and looked to Karin.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you alright Karin?" The girl froze, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah." She said, short and clipped. "I'm going to go get some juice." She turned and left, not wanting to deal with this conversation. She hated it, she fucking hated talking about how she felt.

She stormed into the kitchen, her white shirt and black shirts nipping at the semi coldness. It was almost September, and it was already cold. She blew some fire into her hands, and walked into the kitchen. She over heard Tenzin's last bit of his conversation with Korra.

"It's important to talk about our fears, because if we don't, they can throw us out of balance." She stopped as she heard that, and looked at the space between her feet. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to talk to someone about how she felt, with her mom...but who would she go to? it was hard to find someone who understood, and didn't give you sympathy.

Mako.

The name took her back, and she snapped her head up. Why did she think of him? She brushed it off, and grabbed some apple juice. Why had she thought of him?

Later that night, Korra and Karin sat in the backyard, looking up at the stars, Ikki and Jinora with them. Footsteps made the firebenders head snap up. She groaned. It was Tarlock's messenger.

"Avatar Korra, Princess, I have something for the both of you." They said and Karin laid back down. She didn't even know if the messenger was a boy or a girl...

Korra stood up, and narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarlock sends, I'm not joining his task force." She said sternly. Honestly, Karin didn't know why Tarlock insisted both of them join, he got his answer in the bowl of rice she threw at his head.  
"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." They insisted, pulling the envelope out of their vest. Korra narrowed her eyes.  
"To what?" She asked, and she took the envelope.  
"Tarlock is throwing a gelia in your and the princesses' honour." They said, and Karin sat up. "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your ladies attendance." Korra scrunched her nose, and looked to Karin. The firebender was glaring holes in the messenger so deep, she squirmed under the intense stare. Tarlock was up to something. Just...what exactly?

Karin shifted in the dress she wore. She was wearing a dress for this stupid party thing, and she didn't even want to go! She looked to Korra, who was fascinated by the large poster that hung of her outside the city hall, and the lights and the people. Korra looked beautiful. Her hair was down, and she wore a simple Water Tribe dress. The two of them had gone to get dresses earlier that day, and Korra's was beautiful. It had a high white collar, and a broach. She still wore the sleeve that attached to her upper arm, and she actually wore heels. Her dress was long, unlike Karin's, and was pinned together at the waist by a simple silk tie. She looked really pretty. Her hair was free, the long locks going down her shoulders, and Pema had put makeup on her.

When they arrived at the doors, they opened to reveal a beautiful ball like setting. The lights were beautiful and Karin looked at her feet as she walked. However, when someone grabbed her hand, she gasped and turned to them. Emerald clashed with crimson.

Bolin stared at the door, waiting for the Princess and Avatar to arrive. He wanted to see Korra all dressed up. He snorted at the thought. However, when the doors opened, he found his eyes glued to a certain beautiful girl, in a black and red dress. Karin's hair was down, and curled. Her dress, was beautiful. It went down mid thigh, and was a dark red. It reminded Bolin of strawberries. Her dress however, matched her ruby red lips, and her red eyes stuck out against her black eyeshadow. Her dress was strapless,and she wore a simple black cardigan. Even with the casualness of the cover up, it still looked perfect. Her legs were exposed, and Bolin was mesmerized by the vast paleness. On her feet were her studded combat boots, and she wore a necklace. It was a simple one, it looked like a vial.

He walked to her, a shit eating grin on his face. He grabbed her hand, and she gasped and looked to him. He blushed and she retracted her hand politely. "Hey." She said, shifting uncomfortably. Bolin was dressed nice as well, in a green suit. It was simple, yet so elegant.

"You look nice." He said, and behind them, everyone started clapping as Korra arrived. No one cared to clap for Karin, and she didn't really mind.  
"You do too." She said, and Tenzin poked her shoulder. He smiled down at her, and had a happy glint in his eyes.  
"You look very beautiful Princess. Just like your mother." She blushed and smiled at that. It was rare if she got compliments, and even rarer from Tenzin. He put a hand on her shoulder, mindful of her scarring back. "I want you to be careful. It's not like Tenzin to throw a party for no reason." She nodded and he chased after his children. Bolin lead the way to where Mako and the girl she vaguely recognized as the girl who hit Mako with her moped.

"Hello." She said politely. The girl seemed shocked to see her.  
"Hello. My name is Asami." Karin smiled and shook her head.  
"Karin." The girl had a look of confusion and recognition on her face. Mako punched Karin lightly on her arm.  
"We're in the championship! Asami's father offered to pay the rest of the cash!" He said, and she grinned. He left Asami's side, and hugged the smaller firebender.  
"It's not that big of a deal." She said, and Bolin smiled to his brother.  
"All of you girls look gorgeous." Bolin said, a smile on his face. Korra snorted, Asami said thank you, and Karin blushed.

"So, i've heard so much about you Avatar Korra." Asami said, and thr Avatar nodded.

"Oh. Well, thank you?" She asked, sounding skeptical. Karin nudged her friend.  
"That's the girl that hit Mako with her moped." Asami blushed and extended her hand.  
"It's an honour. Mako's told me so much about you." Korra faked a smile, but jealously showed on her face.  
"Oh well, Mako hasn't said anything about you. Like...at all." Asami chuckled, and the tension disappeared when Karin spotted the evil woman. She shrunk behind Korra.

"Ah, hello Chief Beifong." Korra said, smiling. Lin narrowed her eyes at the firebender.  
"I thought I told you I didn't want you in my city Karin. Last thing I need is your mother showing up too." Mako and Bolin turned to Karin, whose eyes deceived the smile on her face.  
"Well Lin, i'm pretty sure my mother is having such a lovely conversation with Toph right now. I'm sorry she won't be able to make it tonight." The statement was cruel and Lin's hard expression faltered. That's when they all knew Karin's statement hit home. She looked to Karin, who had her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lin said and Karin still faked a smile.

"No it's fine. It wasn't public because my father didn't want riots of happy people enjoying it." With that, the pissed teen pushed past Lin, and Korra looked to her.

"What is wrong with you?" She said, then chased after her friend. Lin was frozen in her spot, unable to move. She felt like shit now. She just insulted the daughter whose mother had passed. Lin looked to Mako and Bolin. She nodded then walked away. She didn't know what else to do.

The two girls walked around the gela, people bowing and clapping when they spotted Korra. The girl wasn't used to all the attention yet. "Ah! Avatar, Princess." They slowly turned to face Tarlock, who was dressed for the occasion.  
"Hello Tarlock." Korra said, still a bit bitter from the comments towards Karin's mother.  
"Avatar. May I...steal you away for a moment? The city is awaiting it's Avatar." Korra narrowed her eyes, and looked to Karin, who just shrugged.  
"I'll go find Bolin and Mako." Karin then turned, and started walking through the crowds, looking for the two of them. She looked over her shoulder and saw Korra being whisked away by the chairman. She scrunched her nose, she didn't like that man as a child, and she sure as hell didn't like him now.

Karin had first met Tarlock when she was about four, right after she discovered she was a firebender. The man was weird, and always was talking business with her dad. He used to buy Karin candies, which any child loved, but would look at her all weird, like she was some sort of... animal. She never liked the looks, but he bought her candy, which was always good.

Karin looked around until she spotted Bolin and Mako talking to a man she vaguely recognized, but couldn't place his name. Bolin smiled as he saw her and she walked over to him, her boots making a distinct sound on the floor, unlike all the other girls' heels. Mako smiled at her too, his hand wrapped around Asami's waist.

"Mr. Sato, this is Karin. Karin, this is Mr. Sato, Asami's father." She swiftly bowed to the older man, a smile on her face.  
"I thought I recognized you. You invented the Sato mobil." He gave a hearty chuckle and nodded.  
"Yes. I've heard quite a lot about you too Ms. Karin. I admire your strength." She blushed and nodded.

"Thank you for covering the rest of the money for my friends so they could play. I'm grateful." he smiled at her and smiled back. Bolin nudged her, and she looked to the older boy.

"So, I know your birthday is coming up, right?" Kairn let her crimson orbs go wide.  
"I - um, yeah. How did you know?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He slightly chuckled.  
"Tenzin told me. Do you have plans?" She nodded and smiled.  
"My dad is going to come here for a few days to spend it with me." She smiled at him, but the sound of press caught her attention. She turned and paled.

A very frightened Korra stood next to Tarlock, as the press asked her questions. Karin growled like some kind of animal, Tarlock had planned this. The arrogant fucker had planned it.

"What kind of threat does Amon pose to the innocent people of the city?" She was pushed forward, and wrung her hands nervously.  
"Well, he's a big...problem." She said, not confident in her own words.  
"Then why have you refused to join Tarlock's task force? Shouldn't you be going after Amon?" Kairn did not like where this was going.  
"Well.. I-"  
"Why are you backing away from this fight?" Oh no. Wrong thing to say to Korra.

"What? I'm not backing away from anyone!"  
"You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?" Karin pushed through the crowd of press, trying to get to her best friend.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" Karin broke through, and registered the look on Korra's face. That was not the right thing to say to her.

"I am not afraid of anyone!" Karin stopped in her tracks.  
"What about Princess Karin, does she pose a threat?" Kairn twisted around and punched the man in the face.  
"I am not a threat. Only to nosey people who can't stay out of other's business." She snapped, the man holding his now bleeding nose.  
"If the city needs me...Then i'll join Tarlock's task force." Korra said, no more than a loud whisper. Karin felt the world around her shake. Tarlock turned to Karin, and smiled at her. He knew that if Korra accepted the offer, Karin would have no choice.

"There's your headline folks!" he raised his hand, and Kairn clenched her fists at her sides.

The two girls sat side by side in a meeting room, both clad in task force uniform. Korra looked at her hands, and fiddled with her thumbs. Karin was trying to comfort her friend.  
"Korra." The Avatar looked to her friend, and frowned.  
"You don't have to do this Karin." The firebender snorted.  
"Well, I did punch a man in the face for saying I was a threat, so this may be good?" It sounded more like a question. She shook her head. "They think i'm a monster, they think you're a god." She whispered, not really feeling content with saying things like that out loud. All she knew, was even people on the task force were scared of her. When some found out she joined, they dropped out. Now the group of ten sat at a conference table inside City Hall, waiting for Tarlock to get his stupid ass in here and explain what the hell the two teens were going to do.

Said man walked into the room, smiling. Karin had never wanted to punch that man's smile off of his face so bad in her life. "My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will infiltrate a chi blocker camp in an underground building located in Dragon Flats Burrow. According to my sources, there is a cell underneath this bookstore, where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." Karin and Korra looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a hell of a night.

They sat, crouched down in the back of a truck. Karin was itching to kick some ass, and promptly her leg. The car stopped and everyone climbed out, silent. Korra and Karin stuck together like glue. Karin bent down next to what looked like a small window, and looked inside. Sure enough, chi blocking in secret. Behind them, Tarlock gave the signal to open the container full of water, and the man bended it out, holding it in a ready position. Water was the lesser of the three evils used on the task force. Taking a deep breath, Korra closed her eyes.

Water burst through the walls, freezing anyone in it's path. Korra unfortunately, was on the first wave, water benders. The earthbenders came in next, using the broken rocks from their entry to knock people unconscious. Karin then looked to the other firebender, only two of them, and they burst in next. Elements blazing, Karin looked to Korra as a man came towards her. She didn't even flinch as she brought her leg up, delivering a swift kick to his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Out of the corner of her eye, two people escaped through a passageway. She raced after them, running through the door. What she didn't expect, was the trip wire that was in waiting for her.

She fell to the floor, crying out as she landed on her back. She briefly looked to the top of the tunnel before one of Amon's masked men jumped down. She came to her feet, bending fire as her feet came off of the ground. She stumbled back and the man screamed as his arm caught fire. She stumbled to stand when another masked man jumped down as well. Karin's eyes went wide as he came to her, bearing presents. Unfortunately, she didn't like the present his shocking poles gave, so she returned it. She struck his body with lighting, and he froze and fell to the floor. She didn't kill him, but seriously injured him. She felt something hard hit her back, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was the man whose arm caught on fire. She fell to her knees, and the man was suddenly attacked by water, freezing him to the wall. She looked behind her, smiling at the Avatar. Korra ran to her side, and Karin stood on her own, feeling her back begin to bleed.

"I'm okay. Thank you." She said, offering a pat on Korra's back. Luckily, the dark blue of Karin's uniform hid her blood. Shit. She would have to give herself stitches, again.

The press took pictures of the three, Korra, Karin, and Tarlock. The people they arrested cuffed and tied up. They all were having pictures taken of the cimnal and the arrogant man with the two silent teens. _The headline: Avatar And Firebending Prodigy Help Task Force Take Down Amon's Men!_

The duo sat in the small house like thing where they lived. It was too late for Korra to go to practice, by the time she got there, it would just be over anyways. Karin was sitting in her bed, reading and Korra was watching her intently. Korra was terrified when she walked in early that morning when they returned only to have walked in on what she thought was a bloodbath. Indeed, it wasn't. It was just bloody tissue, lots of gauze, and much medical equipment. Korra walked in on Karin stitching herself up.

So now, Korra was terrified to let Karin out of her sight. The young firebender scrunched her nose. "Will you stop staring? I'm fine." She grumbled and Korra laughed as she stood from the small table and sat at the foot of Karin's bed.  
"Why do you do that to yourself? Where did you even learn how to do that?" Karin glared from behind the book, and placed the book down, pages against her lap so she didn't lose the page. She ran a hand through her straight hair.

"I got attacked a lot as a kid. Especially when I was in school." Korra's eyes widened.  
"I forgot, you're still in school. What are you doing now? Just...not going?" Karin laughed.  
"No, I finished already. I was so advanced, that I finished school when I was 14." She laughed and pulled one knee to her chest, resting her head on it.

"Anyways, I got attacked a lot as a kid. It wasn't uncommon." She shrugged. "My mom knew Katara, and she taught my mom basic medical skills, without using water." She pouted.  
"So, you lived at the north pole?" Karin sighed.  
"Thats...a long story." She mumbled and Korra shifted so she was leaning against the wall.  
"I've got some time." Karin rolled her eyes, keeping her head on her knee.

"My dad and Tarlock were friends, long before my mom was in the picture. Thats actually how my mom and dad met. My mom lived here, she was twenty two when she met my dad." She gave a small smile. "My dad was here form the Northern Tribe, to support Tarlock, who got a seat in the council. I never liked that man, even if he did always buy me candy." She chuckled and Korra snorted. "Anyways, they fell in love, got married in the North Pole, and before they knew it, my mom was pregnant with me." Korra seemed interested.

"I lived in the Northern Tribe until I was about four." She cut herself off, and raised her head and looked to Korra. "Do you know why i'm still considered a Princess, even though my dad isn't the chief?"  
Korra seemed to think. "No, but it has crossed my mind before." She nodded.  
"My dad is actually the eldest son. He was supposed to be chief. After I was born, my mom couldn't have any more kids. When I was four, I found out I was a firebender, not a waterbender." She shrugged. "Not a big deal, but to my grandfather, it was the end of the world." She took a shaking breath and raked her hair, a face akin to thinking on her face.

"My grandfather gave my dad two options, either leave my mom, marry someone else until a waterbender was produced for an heir, or forfeit the chief position." Korra gasped.  
"He never left your mom." She shook her head.  
"No, he gave up the position to his younger brother. My uncle still shared the position, giving my dad just as much power as he had, my dad's opinion was, and still is, in everything. But they still called me Princess as a kid, and it never grew out." She shook her head and pouted. "So now, I'm robbed of my birthright to be Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, because they believed I was some possessed reincarnate of Azula."

Korra straightened on the bed. "That was something I was wondering about also. What happened that your grandma was trained by Azula?" Karin shook her head and sighed.  
"She wasn't trained, she was forced. When Azula's friends were gone, she had no one to play with. My great grandfather, was friends with Ozai. My grandma played with Azula all the time. But when they both found out they were firebenders, Azula took her by a storm. In order for my grandma not to get beaten, she trained. She trained so hard, until the day Azula became Fire Lord, for like...a week." She snorted.

"But once Zuko took control, the people thought my grandma would take over. She was thrown in jail by the people of the fire nation, until Aang saved her. She was a year or two older than Katara I think." She scrunched her eyebrows.  
"So that's how you know Tenzin, and Bumi, and Katara." She nodded.  
"They all were friends after the war. My grandma moved to Republic City, and watched it build. She had my mom, and my mom lived her until she met my dad." Korra nodded, slightly confused.  
"But you said you've lived her too." Karin nodded.  
"After my dad lost the position, people in the tribe weren't...quiet about it. They blamed me. So my mom and I moved back here. Tenzin and my mom were friends, and I spent a lot of time on the island. Then, when my grandma died when I was 10, we moved back to the fire nation." Korra crossed her legs and smiled as she rested her head on the palms of her hands.

"You're so interesting." She grinned, not one bit of sarcasm in her tone. "Tell me more."

They stayed like that, talking for hours, sharing memories from both of their childhoods. Korra was fascinated by Karin, and she didn't know why. Karin seemed...unreal. She traveled, and had seen all these placed, while the biggest thing Korra had ever done, was move from the South Pole to the North.

Karin stood next to Korra, in front of hundreds of people and the thriving press. It was a press conference for when the task force invaded the Chi Blocking camp under the bookstore. Karin narrowed her eyes and shifted her weight, feeling her back protest. At this rate, it would never heal.

Tarlock walked up to the podium, and cleared his throat. "Avatar Korra had bravely answered our calls, and moved into action. With Princess Karin at our side, Amon does not stand a chance." He smiled to the younger girl, who glared at him. "With the three of us taking charge, Republic City had nothing to fear from Amon, and the Equalists." The firebender shifted her weight again, and gave the Avatar a reassuring smile. Korra had seemed off, more distant since the raid, and Karin didn't know what to do.

"Question for the Avatar!" A woman in the first row dressed in purple stood up. "Amon still remains at large, why have you failed to locate him?" Korra clenched her fists, and set her face. It was show time.

She pushed past Tarlock, and rested her hands on either side of the microphone. "Want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows, like a _coward_." Karin was about to speak up, telling her best friend to stop, but a look Korra gave her silenced her.

"Amon I challenge you to a duel." Karin's world stopped.  
"What?!" She blurted out, but it fell on deaf ears.

"No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us. Tonight, on Avatar Aang memorial island. At midnight. Let's cut to the chace, and settle this thing."  
Karin felt her heart beating like a jackhammer in her chest. What was Korra thinking. "Korra, stop it. That's enough." She said, hearing the own panic in her voice.  
"That is, if you're man enough to face me." She set the mic down, and the press erupted from their chairs, as Korra strode off, her friend behind her.

After they got outside, Karin grabbed Korra's arm.  
"Korra!" She screamed, her face pale with worry, and tears pricking her eyes.  
"What?!" Korra exploded, and Karin shrank back under the glare from the older girl.  
"This isn't a good idea!" Karin screamed back, and Korra saw the true terror in her eyes.

Korra clenched her fists. "How would you know?!" Karin pushed the older girl, making her stumble slightly.  
"Because I do! You're being insane Korra-"

"I'm doing this for you!" She screamed, and Karin let her hands fall limp. "I'm doing this because you're supposed to be out, having fun. Not protecting me! You're going to die Karin!" Karin punched Korra across the face, the older girl caught off guard.

"You can't be serious!" SHe screamed. A few of the press had made their way outside. "You're fucking insane Korra! I can take care of myself!" She hollered, and Korra got in her face.  
"I'm insane?!" She exploded, their faces only inches apart. "You stitch yourself up! You pretend everything is okay!" Karin felt the pure anger well up inside of her, it radiaing off of her in heat waves.

"I am scared for you Korra! I can't lose another person that means something to me dammit!" Korra watched as tears streaked down her friends face. "I'm not letting you do this!" She whipped away tears vigorously, but they refused to stop.  
Korra hung her head low. "Try and stop me Karin..." With that, Korra stormed off into nighttime Republic City, and Karin's knees gave out as she crumbled to the floor.

She broke because Korra ment something to her. Korra was her best friend, and it hurt. It hurt Karin so fucking bad. She cried into her knees, the press too shocked to ask the young girl if she was okay.

And at this rate, she was going to end up alone in this world.

Karin stood, crying on the docks, begging Korra not to go. The Avatar ignored the pain in her chest, and vaguely looked up as Tenzin came, dropping onto the docks with his glider.  
"Korra this is madness." Karin noticed the shake in his voice.

"Don't try to stop me, and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone." Karin locked eyes with her best friend, seeing the fear in Korra's eyes.

Korra was terrified, shaking, and trembling.

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin yelled at Tarlock, and surprise was written on his face.  
"I tried to stop her, but she has made up her mind." She moved around the small boat, and Karin got into it. Korra turned to her, about to scream that she had to do this alone, but the smaller girl ran towards her, and hugged her.

She was shaking, as was Korra as the little girl cried into her chest. "Please, please don't go." She said between sobs, and Korra dropped the rope in her hands, and hugged the smaller girl back, tight.  
"I have to Karin." Karin held her closely.  
"I don't want you too." She said, and Korra had never seem Karin so...distraught before.  
"Karin, look at me." She loosened her embrace. "Look at me." The firebender looked teary and puffy crimson eyes to the Avatar. Korra gave her a small smile. "I'm going to be fine. Trust me, I have to do this." Karin bit her lip, and hugged the older girl back.

"Please, just come back Korra...please..." Korra nodded. She then picked the smaller girl up, set the protesting Karin on the docks, and took off before Karin could jump onto the boat. She looked over her shoulder as tears welled in her eyes. She just hoped Karin would be okay.

Tenzin collected the struggling girl in his arms, as she tried to break free and go after her best friend. He felt a pain in his chest, Karin was hurt. She was breaking, and Korra was foolish for thinking she had to do this alone.

"We'll be watching the island closely. I have metal benders on patrol above the island, if anything goes wrong, we'll jump down." Tenzin nodded, and Karin fell into his arms, sinking to her knees. He collected her once again, and she clung to the robes. Tenzin wrapped his arms around the small girl who he had taught, and bit his lip.

"Korra, please be alright."

Korra stood on the island looking up to the statue of Aang. She sat down, and bit her lip. "Aang, do you think i'm doing the right thing?" She questioned, not expecting the answer. "I don't want Amon to be a threat anymore. Karin, Mako, Bolin, I can't have them lose their bending because of me." She clenched her fists as the clock rang out, signaling the start of the new day. It was midnight.

"I'm tired of living in fear."

She shook her head, and looked around. "I guess he's not coming." She stood as she walked out towards her boat, a smirk on her face. She thought he wasn't man enough to face her.

The sound of something wipping through the air made her turn her head, and she didn't have enough time to dodge. The weights wrapped around her ankles, and she screamed as she was dragged into the dark chamber beneath the statue.

She drew fire from her feet, her eyes going wide as she was surrounded by a circle of Equalists. Her heart pounded in her chest as they came towards her. She should have listened to Karin, not to come alone. She fought off the three men that came towards her, knocking them back, but they just got up. Something wrapped around her wrist, and she gasped as she looked to it. They secured her other hand, and she kicked and tracked fire and earth in the dark chamber. She could barely see.

She bit back yelps of pain as they hit her back, striking her chi pools with knowing. She thrashed her body in their hold, trying so desperately to break free. They pushed her onto her knees, and she gasped as the masked man came from the shadows. She didn't have the strength to fight him, let alone the chi blockers holding her upper arms.

"I've received your invitation young Avatar." He drew his hand, and her eyes went huge as it came towards her face. No. No, this couldn't be the end!

He knelt down and gripped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look into the emotionless eyes hidden behind his mask. "Our showdown, while inevitable is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away you bending right here, right now." Korra felt her body tremble with shivers as tears welled in her eyes. That voice, it was haunting, hollow, dead above all else.

"However, I won't. You'd only become a Martyr. Benders of every nation would only rally behind your...untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan. And i'm saving you for last, then you'll get our duel." He came closer, whispering in her ear.

"To force you to watch me take the bending of that beautiful young princess, you so disparately want to protect." Her eyes went wide. He wanted to take Karin's bending. He returned, making Korra look into his dead eyes. "And I will destroy you."

He stood, and hit her neck. Her vision wavered, and she grew limp. The last thing she heard was a dark chuckle, and his voice.

"Sleep well Avatar. I will come for the both of you very soon."

She hit the floor, and was consumed by darkness.

The sound of footsteps made her crack open heavy eyelids to see the person running towards her. "Aang?" She asked, seeing the long robe flutter with every step he took. "Korra!" The blood curdling scream of her name made her see another figure, a smaller, more fragile frame. It was Karin.

The firebender skidded to a halt on the floor, feeling her own jeans rip. She collected the drowsy Avatar into her arms, pulling her close.

"Korra are you alright?!" It was Tenzin's panicked voice as Karin helped her sit up, repeating the Avatars name like a mantra burned into her mind.

"Was Amon here?" He asked, and Karin sobbed as she held her best friend.  
"Yeah..." She creaked out, and Karin's grip became painful, but she didn't dare say a word. "He ambushed me." Karin looked crying eyes into the girl who had just been attacked.

"Did he...did he take your bending?" Tenzin asked, horrified.  
She sat upright, the younger girl letting her go. Korrs summoned fire to her palm, and clenched her fist. "No." she took in a deep breath. "I'm okay." Karin noticed how her voice cracked. Tenzin let out a relieved sigh.  
"Thank goodness." He didn't expect to hear the choke of a sob.

Korra flung her disoriented body at the young firebender, pulling her close as Karin wrapped her arms around her friend.

A person can only take so much before they crack.

And Korra was long overdue.

"I was so terrified!" She cried, and Karin held her close. "I - I felt so helpless!" Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, making the older girl look tear stained cheeks.  
"It's okay..the nightmare is over..." He said, and she bit her lip, and looked to Karin.

"You were right." She cried as her voice cracked. "I've been scared this whole time." She looked to the air bender. "I've never felt like this before, and Tenzin I don't know what to do." She cried and the older male crushed her to him, her clinging to the orange and yellow robes. His voice rang out, and it made Karin freeze.

"Admitting your fears, is the first and most difficult part in overcoming them."

Karin shuddered. The Elders.


	6. The Spirit Of Competition

Ohkay, I am so terribly sorry for the massive delay. These chapters take so much time to write! Last chapter was nearly 10,000 words! This ones like, 8,500! Plus, I use actual dialogue from the show, and I usually have one tab open with the episode, and one with google dive. It takes while. && I joined lacrosse, so i'm like super busy, and archery starts in May and blah c: So, after a much waited long gap, I give you chapter six of To Plant A Seed, The Spirit of Competition.

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Korra. Poohey.

Plus, this chapter is INTENSE. Prepare for the most confusing, hurtful, and even deadly love triangle. Well, really it's a pentagram, but all the same. C;

And Karin's birthday. That was fun, and this chapter was a real pleasure to write. You'll see why soon enough

:Itaminohime:

* * *

Karin sat in her normal spot, feet dangling over the side of the huge concrete slab in the pro-bending arena. She yawned and looked over to the three benders, practicing. She was bored out of her mind, and nothing to do. She looked to Korra, and then to the large window. It was snowing, and she grinned like an idiot. She would be sixteen later that night, and her father was supposed to be arriving today.

The three of them knocked themselves out, and their laughter demanded the firebending masters attention. "It's been great having you at so many back to back practices." Mako said, taking off his helmet.

She laughed, taking off her own. "Feels good to be back. Although, Tarlock isn't too happy about our leave of absence." She looked to her friend, and Karin snorted rolling her eyes.  
"Never liked the man!" She yelled loud enough for them to hear. They all laughed and shook their heads at the younger girl.

"Come on, team huddle time." The three of them huddled together, and Karin looked out the window again. It looked so calm as the snow fell, it looked eerie and peaceful.

The doors opened, and Karin shifted her attention to Asami. "You'll need these." She held out the new uniforms, and looked to Karin.  
"Thanks Asami." Mako said, taking her hand in his own.  
"Come on, I have something for you." Karin raised an eyebrow at Asami's smile, and the non-bender smirked as the door opened again.

They all watched as a man clad in blue walked through the door, a grin on his face. Karin stood up, mouth open, jaw on the floor.  
"Dad!?" She exploded, jumping over the railing. She hit the floor with a loud thud, and they all watched as she ran to the man, her footsteps loud on the floor. "Dad!" She yelled, throwing herself at the older man. He caught her, hugging her tight. Her back for the most part, was completely healed, after Korra refused to let it heal on it's own.

"Karin! It's good to see you." He said, swaying a bit as he hugged her. She laughed and pulled him close. Mako watched them with a tinge of envy, but he couldn't blame her. She had only lost her mother shy of a month ago. They broke the hug and the man kissed his daughter's cheek.

"This sweet young lady showed me the way here. I can't believe this place is still standing." He looked to Asami, and the younger girl attacked Asami, the older girl stumbling a bit.  
"Thank you!" She yelled and Asami laughed. The man walked over to her and she had an immense grin on her face, unable to hold her excitement in.

"Guys, this is my dad, Tatkret." He bowed to them, and extended his arm to each, shaking their hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you all. Korra, delighted to see you're still doing well." She blushed and smiled at him, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"You too Tatkret. How's the brother?" he laughed.  
"The same. The boy never changes."

Karin held his hand tight. "Dad, this is Mako, and his younger brother Bolin." She gestured to the brothers, and a slight blush made it's home on her face.  
"Hello Mr. Karin's... Father." Bolin squawked out awkwardly.  
Mako shook his head. "Pleasure to meet you." The man had a smile on his face.  
"Likewise." Karin blushed.  
"I'm guessing you've already met Asami?" She asked and the girl nodded.  
"You're father is a kind man Karin." Karin blushed deeply, and tightened her grip on her father hand.

"So, mind if I steal my daughter away for a bit?" he asked sheepishly, and Korra nodded.  
However, it was Mako who spoke up. "Sure. Asami and I have a lunch date." He put an arm around her shoulders, and smiled at Karin, who gave him a thumbs up.  
"You gonna be okay without me Korra?" She gave a dramatic gasp.  
"How ever will I live?" They laughed. "I'll be fine." Karin smiled and gave Bolin a small wave.  
"I guess...i'll see you tonight?" She asked, and Tatkret smiled at the blush on his daughters face.  
Bolin nodded. "Yupp. See you then." She turned, and ringed her hands together, her father placing a hand on the middle of her back. He smiled to the two of them, and they both disappeared.

Karin felt weird as she walked beside her father in the snow. It was odd having the man around again. "So how have you been?" She asked, a delighted smile on her face. He nodded good.  
"Good actually. I have yet to see Tenzin, but i'm happy i'm spending time with you." He smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"I've missed you." She whispered, and her father put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the crown of her head.  
"I've missed you too love." Be bit his lip, and stopped walking, his daughters hand in his own. He looked up into those fiery red eyes, and melted. Just like her mother. "How...how is your back?" He asked, and Karin played with the fur on her black and red parka.  
"It's almost healed. Korra found out, a few weeks ago we had a run in with the Equalists, and one of them shocked me, and it cracked." She noted the slight gasp of her father. "And I stretched myself up, but we were still chasing them, and I got thrown against a wall.." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"I blacked out, and Korra had to heal me. I was fine the next day, but now she's scared to let me out of her sight." Tatkret looked into her eyes once again, and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm happy you're okay. Even Yohka is worried for you." she laughed and they began walking again.

"So, that Bolin boy is kinda cute." He said, watching as his daughters face turned a bright shade of crimson. Reminded the elder of a tomato actually.  
"D-Dad.." She whined and he laughed at her.  
"It's true. You think he's cute He seems kind, a bit awkward, but kind." She grinned like an idiot.  
"He is really sweet. He is really cute too I guess." She whispered and he laughed.  
"Do you like him?" She turned to him, at the bluntness of his question. He had a gentle smirk on his face, and his crystal blue eyes lit up in laughter. His long hair was in a low ponytail, framed by chin length bangs on either side of his face.  
His daughter looked away, kicking snow angrily. "Yeah..." She whispered. No point in denying the truth.

He patted her softly on the back and kissed her cheek. "Well, I hope to get to know the young pup better. He's...your age right?" he asked, as if it's an afterthought. Karin blushed.

"Yeah, he's sixteen." He nodded, and looked at her once again.  
"Mako was his name? is dating that pretty lady, Asami?" She nodded once again.  
"I helped pay for the championship pot for my friends to play in the tournament, and Asami and her father paid the rest. Asami's really cool, but I think Korra likes Mako, and that causes tension between them." She mumbled, and Tatkret smiled. At his age, he was at the north pole, training to take over his father's position.

"How's Tarlock?" He asked, and Karin froze in his steps.  
She looked wide red eyes to him. "He's mean as ever. Never liked the man. Him and his stupid mind games annoy me." He laughed and shook his head.  
"May be a cruel man, but a good councilman as I hear." She nodded, once again.  
"Tenzin doesn't like him. He doesn't like him at all. Tarlock is making rules and task forces for the Equalists, and Tenzin thinks it's too rough of a move." She rubbed her face. It was pretty cold outside. "I agree with him on that."

Her father laughed again, and she welcomed the sound. It made her insides warm, and she was comforted by it. "How about tonight, we go have dinner somewhere nice, and do something after?" She grinned like the devious young lady she was.  
"Actually dad...I have better plans."

Later that night, with Tatkret back at the temple, catching up with Tenzin, Korra, Ikki, Jinora, and Karin were about, refilling the fruit baskets for the animals.  
"So, how's it going with that tall dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah, you've been spending a lot of time together. How's the romance!" Ikki asked, her usual energetic self.  
Karin snorted, Korra shot her a glare, and forced a smile. "Well, i'm not interested in him. And anyways, say, maybe if I was..." She looked to the three of them, and Karin resisted the urge to laugh at the Avatars face. "What would I do?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Of course, Karin had no answer, everyone viewed her as a monster and no one liked her, but blood pumped to her cheeks as she thought if Bolin.

Ikki was going on about a book she had just recently read, a romance novel, and Karin drifted off to the side. She loved the island, she had since she was a child. She loved the animals, and the trees, and the fact that it was self sustaining.

Footsteps made her turn around, in enough time to see Pema there, holding a basket in her hand. She laughed and Korra turned around. "Oh hey Pema, how long were you standing there?" Korra asked, her eyes all sorts of wide. The pregnant woman laughed and shook her head as she walked towards them.  
She put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Long enough." She stepped closer to them, shifting her weight. "I know what you're going through. Years ago, I was in the same position, with Tenzin." Karin snorted, Pema smiled sweetly at her, a smirk hiding behind ember eyes. Karin had lived in Republic City when this was happening, and her mother was all sorts of wrapped up in it.

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked, silver eyes wide. Pema nodded.  
"That's right."  
"What did you do?" Korra blurted out, and Karin sat back, leaning on the tree. As she listened, her mind sought Bolin. Maybe he'd like to go have dinner with her sometime, or maybe he likes her too. She clenched her fists. Or maybe, he likes Korra. She kicked herself over and over again. If only she could tell the stupid, ignorant, clueless, oblivious boy how she felt she wouldn't have to worry about it!

Korra put a hand on her shoulder, a grin on her face. "You okay little one? You seem kinda preoccupied." Karin snorted.  
"You wish Avatar. Just thinking..." She said, and Korra smiled.  
"About what?" Karin shrugged, stuffing her hands into her parka. The girls had gone back with Pema, leaving Korra and Karin alone.

"Everything really. This is odd, being here for my birthday. I hate celebrating my birthday." She whispered and Korra stopped in her tracks.  
"Why? Isn't your birthday always fun?" Karin shrugged.  
"Yeah, but we couldn't leave the house without getting attacked. So we just stayed inside, played games, my mom baked, I read, we did a lot of things. But not once did we go outside." Korra looked broken as the sun began to set.

"That's...I don't' know what to say to that." Karin laughed nudging Korra's shoulder.

"It's fine. I remember once, my dad took me penguin sledding, and it was the funnest thing i've ever done. Katara went with us too. I was..." She counted on her fingers. "Seven? Eight maybe?" She guessed and Korra smiled. Katara always took her penguin sledding as a child. It reminded her of Aang. She snapped from her stupor, and smiled at Karin.  
"Come on, lets get us some food before the match!" Karin's entire body lit up.  
"Okay."

Karin sat inside the locker room with Korra and Mako and Bolin, excited out of her mind. This was the best birthday ever. Tatkret and Tenzin were in the stands, watching, but Karin always got to watch from the locker room. Asami and her father watched from a private viewing room, but she refused when the dark haired girl offered her a seat. Karin tried to tell herself it was because of the view, but it wasn't. She wanted to be the first person to congratulate them once they stepped foot off of that platform.

It had been a year since the season had started, and it was down to almost four matches. Tonight, being number one. She sat on the bench, talking to Bolin, a blush on her cheeks.  
"So what are you doing for your birthday?" he asked, putting on the rest of his gear.  
Karin blushed. "Well this, and well...um...would you maybe...kinda...wanna go to-"  
"Bolin!" Karin felt anger as his older brother jumped on him, laughing as he did so. She was about to ask Bolin on a date dammit! Fucking shit! Do you know how long it took me to get that nerve you imbecile! Her mind screamed at the firebender.

"Karin." She turned, and must have had a murderous look in her eye, because Korra flinched. Asami walked into the room, smiling and laughing at the brothers. She had some sort of black box in her hands, and it was red also. She blushed cutely as she walked to Karin.

"Happy birthday." She said, and Karin blushed. "I got this for you, and there's a second part too, but you get that tomorrow." She handed Karin the perfectly ted balk box, and the firebender raised an eyebrow. "Go on, open it." She insisted, and Karin blushed as she did so. She slipped the bright red bow off, and gently ripped the black paper. There was a card inside, and she quickly read it.

"_Because you're one of us._"

In perfect handwriting. She opened the box, and stared in awe. It was a jacket, with the Fire Feretts logo as well as the Future Industries logo on it. Those were above the huge fire nation insignia on her back. The jacket was soft, and had fur on the inside, and it was beautiful.

She smiled like an idiot, and looked to Asami. "Thank you. This means a lot to me." She said, picking the jacket up out of the box.  
Asami laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just because you're not on the team, doesn't mean you can't be with the team." Karin grinned like an idiot, and slipped the black jacket on over her blood red shirt. She was greeted by soft warmness, and blushed cutely.

"Thank you." She wasn't expecting the huge arms wrapping around her middle, and ripping her from the floor. She laughed as they put her down, only to see green eyes behind her.  
"You're one of us now." He grinned, and she blushed like a lunatic.  
"I guess, I am." He nodded, and handed her a smaller box, about the size of her hand.  
"Happy birthday. It's not much, but yeah." He refused to look her in the eye, and as she went to open it, the announcer called them into action. He waved at Karin and Asami before disappearing.

Asami smiled to her, an eyebrow cocked. "You like him." Karin felt as if the world around her was ripped from existence.  
"Wh-what? No! you're insane Asami, are you feeling well? Should you see a doctor? Me like him? No there's no way that's possible." She snapped her hand over her mouth to stop her ramblings. Asami laughed and smiled at her.  
"Oh yeah, you totally like him." Karin sighed, and nodded.  
Her eyes turned rock hard. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" She asked, her eyes full of fear. Asami nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"You have my word." Karin nodded, and fiddled with the box in her hands. "I'm gonna go sit with my dad, you sure you don't wanna come?" Karin nodded, and Asami disappeared.

She looked out to the three members, clad in red and white, then to the box in her hands. She slowly opened it, and smiled at the sight. She blushed, and felt like throwing herself at Bolin. It was a necklace, one on a long chain. It had a pendant on it, a dark metallic silver colour, it almost looked black. The pendant was covered a saying, the same one over and over again, written on the stone.

"_I am strong. I am not my weaknesses_." She felt tears in her eyes as she slipped it on. Best. Birthday. Ever.

Karin sat and watched the match with the enthusiasm of a four year old. They were just working so well together! It was crazy insane how insync they were. Maybe she'd use the gates with Mako and Bolin...if Tenzin let them. Maybe. They took round one, without even a blink. She looked at her dad, who she could see, and waved. He snorted and waved back, along with Tenzin. She returned her focus back to the ring. Eyes wide, and jaw open.

Karin jumped to her feet as well as most of the stadium when the Fire Ferrets won. She jumped up and down, her hand tight on the necklace Bolin had bought for her. She even did a few victory laps around the locker room, the people from the other team looking at her odd. She waited anxiously for the platform to arrive, and when it did, she launched herself at all three of them, giving them some form of group hug.

"That was fucking amazing!" She yelled, and they all laughed, and Karin nodded as she backed up. "You guys worked so well together." She said, and Mako smiled at her, before going to his locker, Korra in tow. She felt something grab her necklace, and she looked down at Bolin's hand, and then to his eyes.  
"Do you like it?" She smiled, blushed and nodded.  
"It's beautiful, and the saying means a lot to me." He smiled and snorted slightly.  
"I was thinking about what you told me, about your mom." She smiled and hugged him. He wasn't expecting it, but hugged her back. She laughed and blushed as she backed away.  
"Sorry." She walked over to the lockers, just in enough time to hear what Korra had been saying.

"I really like you and I think we were meant for eachother."

Oh no. Shit. Fuck.

"I'm sorry Korra. I don't feel the same way." She looked to Korra, who seemed broken. Korra nodded, and began walking towards the door, and Karin went to Mako.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled, rubbing her temples. "She never quite thinks about things." She said, talking about Asami. He nodded.  
"It's okay. It's just that...like I have Asami and now yeah." He shrugged and said girl opened the door to the locker room. Mako gave her a pat on the shoulder and a smile. Asami offered a wink and the two of them disappeared.

Karin sighed and walked over to where Korra, was, talking to Bolin. "How about we go catch some dinner?" He asked, and Karin froze in her steps.

"I'm sorry Bolin. I don't exactly feel very date worthy right now." He gasped.  
"Are you kidding me? You're the most smartest, toughest, buffest, beautifulest girl ever!" Karin was at a loss for words, she felt...like her insides were being clenched and ripped out of her body.  
"You really think so?" He laughed and nodded. "Then, sure i'll go." Korra agreed. Karin felt her entire world go cold. And as the two other benders left, no one noticed the girl fall to her knees.

Karin walked back to the island, climbing the steps. She was alone. She wasn't even cold, she was numb. How...how could Korra do that to her? Didn't she know that Karin was held over heels for Bolin? She clenched her jacket in her hands, looking down at the red and black parka. Asami's jacket was nice, and beautiful, and warm. She felt the snowflakes sticking to her skin, and attaching themselves to her eyelashes. She was hungry, but didn't think she could stomach the food.

She walked across the snow covered island, and took a deep breath as she opened the door.  
"SURPRISE!" She yelped in shock, and before her was everyone she had ever met in Republic City. There were Tenzin, and Lin - to her utter surprise - Pema and the kids, her father, even Mako and Asami were present. Karin's red eyes were wide, and she drunk in the sight around her. They had thrown her a surprise birthday party. She smiled and stepped into the room, placing her parka on the coat rack. She was assaulted by hugs and kisses from her father, a few loving birthday punches from Mako and Asami, and even a formal handshake from Lin.

"Wow guys...thank you." She said, feeling as if her face was on fire. Mako threw an arm around Asami's shoulders.  
"It was her idea. But I don't know where Bo is." Karin's smile had never faded so fast in her life.  
"He's...not coming I guess." She said, and Asami stepped forward, everyone looking at the birthday girl.  
"What happened?" Asami asked, and Karin shrugged as if it were no big deal.  
She looked at her father, and gave him a broken smile. "He asked Korra out on a date." Asami gasped, and her father clenched his fists, his Super Protective Father Ape Shit mode switching on.  
"Wait what?" Asami asked, taken back.  
"I was gonna ask him to dinner...tonight...but then he asked her, and it's okay." She shook her head, a fake smile returning. "I'm fine guys, don't worry." She sounded sarcastic, but Mako knew something was off. She put her hands on her hips, and Mako saw the necklace Bolin had begged him to buy around her neck. So that's who it was for...

"You guys better have cake and ice cream." She said sternly, and Pema laughed as she brought in the cake. Asami stuck dangerously close to Karin, and Mako was confused. Was there something going on that he didn't know about? Then, it all seemed to click. He backed up, and smacked himself in the face, getting odd stared form Tatkret. Karin liked Bolin, and Korra likes Mako, but Mako was with Asami, and Bolin likes Korra.

And when Bolin asked Korra out, it crushed Karin.

Great. Just another big mess.

The rest of the night, Karin laughed and played games, messing with the kids, and somehow, in god's name, got Lin to laugh. She was acting just like she normally would, but Mako knew better. She was tearing herself apart, behind a mask she had spent far too long perfecting. He knew, because he had his own.

Korra rolled over in her bed, tired out of her mind. The night before with Bolin was so much fun, she really enjoyed herself. She cracked open one eye, and stared at the clock. It took a moment for the numbers to sink in before she bolted from the bed, intent on getting ready for the day. Someone would usually come wake her up, why was today any different? She quickly changed and headed for the training grounds, stretching as she did so.

She was a bit shocked so see Karin, curled up in a ball by the tranquil lake. "Hey!" She yelled, and Karin stood up, her eyes were wet, and recent tears streaks made it's home on her cheeks. "Hey what's wrong?" Korra asked, jogging to her friend. Sarin took a step back, and even Korra could see the anger on her face.

"Nothing." she snapped, pushing past the Avatar, making sure to ram her shoulder into Korra's. The older girl winced, and turned to grab Karin's hand.

"What the hell is your problem?" Korra snapped, wondering why Karin was being this way. She wanted to tell the younger firebender all about her date with Bolin, but she was just going away.  
"My problem? Korra my problem is _you_." She said, turning red eyes to the Avatar. Korra was too frozen to speak.  
"...Me?" She asked, unbelieving.  
"Let go of me Korra." Karin demanded, her wrist still in Korra's grip.  
"What? No. Not until you tell me what's going on." She demanded, her grip becoming tighter. Karin set her jaw, and tilted her head to the side.  
"You think, because you're the Avatar Korra, you can beat me? I said let go, or you're going to get burned." She said. Korra was reminded of the time with the Equalist rally, when Karin threatened the announcer. Her voice was the same. "Let. GO." She growled, and Korra just looked at her. Her hand grew hot, and then hotter, but she still refused to let go. Her hand was painfully hot, and she winced.

"Korra. if you know what's good for your hand, let go." Korra shook her head, and felt what was the beginnings of lightning. She jumped back. Karin was going to strike her. She stuffed her hands into her new jacket, the new fallen snow on the floor. As she walked away, the snow melted beneath her hot feet.

"Karin...what happened to you?"

Karin walked with a steady pace, her ride already here. She smiled and jumped off of the boat, sliding into the fast car. She sighed against the seats, and looked to the girl beside her. "Hey, thanks for picking me up." She said, buckling herself in. Asami smiled brightly, shifting the car into drive.  
"No problem. I think we should have a girls day out? Do some shopping, eat some food, just the two of us." Karin grinned.  
"I think i'd really like that."

The two girls laughed, and shopped, and had fun that day. they went downtown, did some serious shopping, and then went for hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies.  
"You know, I had you pegged totally wrong." Karin said, sipping the warm drink in her hands.  
Asami raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Karin nodded.  
"I mean, your dad is Mr. Sato. As a kid, when my mom was still alive, we used to go to these big balls and your dad was always there." Asami stopped in her tracks.  
"Your mom...died?" Karin looked at the brown liquid.  
There was no use in hiding it. "Yeah. She was killed by another firebender." Without a second glance, Asami crushed the younger girl to her.

"My mom...my mom too." Karin held the girl closer, and let out a small chuckle.  
"I guess...we're a lot more alike than I thought." She said, and Asami smiled as she broke the hug.  
"It's hard, you know? No one can ever replace your mom." Karin gave a broken smile.  
"Yeah, no one can." Asami smiled and shoved her hot cocoa into her face.  
"It's nice. I don't feel so..."  
"Alone."  
Asami nodded. "I don't really feel alone anymore. Like yeah Mako lost his parents, and he grew up with just his brother, but you. ..you and I are the same. We both lost our mothers, and were left in the hands of powerful fathers." Karin nodded, and smiled at the older girl.  
"Thank you. I think...I think I seriously needed this." Asami nodded as they made their way into another store.  
"Yeah...me too."

Karin returned back to the island, later that day, just after sunset. She was still going to go to the match, if not anything but to support Mako. Mako cared for her, and he was a sweet guy. Asami deserved him, she really did. She held the bags in her hands, climbing the stairs. What she didn't expect, was the airbender standing, waiting for her.

Tenzin looked at her, and she didn't even meet his eye, just kept walking with the bags in her hands. "Korra told me you almost set her hand on fire today." Karin snorted.  
"She touched me first." She replied, and Tenzin sighed.  
"Did you really tell her she'd never be able to beat you?" Karin froze at those words.  
"Yes. Its true Tenzin, and you know it. If Korra and I went against each other, full force, not holding back..." She trailed off, meeting watery crimson eyes to Tenzin's silver. "I'd kill her." she said, then began walking again, the bags heavy. Tenzin didn't follow her.

Because he himself knew it to be true. If they ever fought, head to head, no holding back, no feelings in the way, she'd kill Korra. No doubt about it.

Karin sat beside Mako, the two of them talking and laughing. Mako turned to Korra as she approached. He stood as she shot Karin a confused glance. "What kind of game do you think you're playing?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

She snorted and turned to him. "Uh, pro-bending. The same as you." she replied sarcastically.

"He means with Bolin Korra." Karin said, and Korra looked to the girl. Her eyes held so much emotion, so much hate and rage. She looked at the older brother. "I think you're only using him to get back at Mako." Karin said, shifting the weight on her feet.

"Am not. We're only having fun together." Karin laughed, it was a dark chuckle.  
"Oh, and thank you for missing my big sixteenth birthday party Korra. Asami threw me this wonderful surprise party after I got back." Korra's face faltered.

"Oh shit. Karin i'm so sorry. I forgot. Is that why you're mad at me?" Karin snorted and pushed between the two of them.  
"Korra, you really are oblivious." Karin said before disappearing into the arena.

Mako turned back to Korra. She snorted at him and narrowed her eyes. "And why do you care? Are you jealous?" Mako sputtered.

"No way. I'm just looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

Korra put a hand up, a smirk on her face. "Wait a minute, you aren't worried about him, you have feelings for me." She said, and Mako stepped into her zone, dangerously close to her, yet still towering over her.  
"No Korra. I'm looking out for Karin, something you should be doing." With that, he left a confused Korra out on the steps as he pushed past her, and followed Karin.

Korra was confused. What the hell was going on?

Karin sat in the locker room, her back to the door. Her father gone, he returned to the north pole, and it left a huge gaping hole in her heart, right next to the one Korra made with a fucking snowplow. It hurt, it hurt so bad. And that's why, when Korra and Bolin showed up, she kept her head low as she turned to Mako.  
"Hey Karin! You okay?" Bolin asked and she gave a dark twisted smile. Once again, Korra was transported back to that morning. Karin was fucking insane.

"Yes Bolin. Never been better." Korra looked to her, eyebrows furrowed. Something was desperately wrong. Just what was it?

"You sure? You and Korra got into a fight so I guessed-"  
"Mako i'm going to watch the game with Asami, i'll see you guys after." She gave him a smile, and Korra stayed quiet.  
"You're friends with Asami now?" Karin walked to the door, smiling over her shoulder.  
"Did you know, her mother was violently murdered by a firebender too Korra? Or were you busy ignoring that fact when you were healing my destroyed back?" She tilted her head to the side, smirking, and then disappeared out of the room.

Korra was too horror stuck to move. Mako knew exactly what was going on. Karin was blocking out the pain, behind her perfect porcelain mask. But the mask was cracking, pieces falling to the floor in chunks, exposing the insane, hurting, dying girl beneath it.

The match was nothing less than expected, the two girls cheering on the firebender, and Mr. Sato politely gave Karin chocolate covered strawberries when they were offered. She blushed and ate the fruit as she watched. Something was off with Korra and Mako, and she could only guess it was because of the 'talk' they had before hand. Bolin, Bolin moved like a god walking among men. And a familiar ache ran through her body, and she felt her mask cracking. If Bolin loved Korra, then she would stay out of it, no matter how bad it fucking hurt.

Round three was a tie, and it usually consists of the referee tossing a coin, and the favoured side gets to choose an element. The element from both sides meet in the middle, where the entire zone one lifts up into a platform, and they battle, one one one.

It was a bit of a shocker when Bolin stepped in, and chose Earth. Usually, Mako did it, but it was obvious his head wasn't in the game. Bolin looked amazing the way be moved, syncing his movements with the earth around him, bending the disks into place. He looked so...peaceful...content the way he moved. And Karin had a feeling it was because of Korra.

Karin walked out to where she would usually clear her head when the trio were practicing, a tiny gazebo on top of the arena, and she usually went there to clear her thoughts. It was a bit of a shock when she saw Korra and Mako there. She was guessing they were in some sort of argument, and then, Karin felt the world around her shake.

Korra kissed Mako.

She gasped, and when she saw pink to her side, she saw Bolin, frozen, unable to move as he held pink roses in his hands. "Bolin." She heard Mako say his name, and Korra's eyes went wide. In a flash of black clad furry, Karin tackled Korra to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

"What the fuck!?" She exploded, shaking the Avatar.  
"Karin stop!" Mako yelled trying to get the firebender off of Korra. Bolin ran away crying, and Karin punched Korra across the face. Korra punched her right back. Mako pulled Karin off of Korra only to have the younger girl punch Korra again.

"Stop hitting me!" Korra yelled, wiping blood from her mouth as Mako held Karin back. "What the fuck was that for!?" Korra exploded, and Karin couldn't help it. Her mask cracked, and shattered into a million pieces at her feet.

"For stealing Bolin away! I've liked him since day one, and you go out with him to hurt his brother! You sick twisted fuck!" Karin thrashed in Mako's hold, and Korra's face slipped.  
"You...like him?" she asked, shocked.  
"Yes!" tears were forming in her eyes and poured down her cheeks. "You took him away! I know i'm supposed to be happy, but I can't fucking be happy for you Korra! Your feelings arent even fucking real you prick!" She screamed, and Mako held her fast in his arms. Her body was growing hot, hotter than normal when a firebender lost their cool. Her body actually felt like it was going to burst into flames.

"_Karin_." Mako said, and the girl stopped fighting, slumping forward in his hold as she sobbed. "Karin, go get Bolin." she picked herself up, and slowly nodded, trying to suck tears back. She began running after the boy, feeling only pain in her chest.

Karin found Bolin, sitting, eating dozens of bowls of water tribe food. She sighed in relief, and sat next to him. His eyes were puffy, and red, and he looked like a mess.  
"Hey Bolin." She said, turning towards him. He laid with his head on the table, bright green eye sup at Karin, and his hands in his lap.  
"Karin?" He asked, and she ran her fingers through his hair.  
"It's gonna be okay Bolin." He picked his head up and she cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Bo, it's gonna be okay." she repeated, and he ordered another round of food, this time one for Karin as well.

"I just...liked her so much, and every girl falls for him instead." He said, picking up the noodles with chopsticks. Karin laughed softly.

"_I_ don't like Mako that way. I'm not even sure why Korra needs him, he has Asami." He said, and he nodded.  
"You're really pretty, did you know that?" If not for the seriousness of the moment, she would have flirted with him.  
"Bolin, I know how you feel okay? You're hurting. And it's not the kind of hurt that's physical, it feels like your insides are being ripped apart, and you're suffocating on your own self hate." She said, and Bolin looked at her through puffy red eyes.

"How do you know that?" She smiled and blushed.  
"Because, I like someone." She shrugged and rested her head on her hand, looking at him. She was sitting on the outside of the booth, and him on the inside. Pabu was just laying on the table.

"I feel...like I really wanna punch her." Bolin said, and Karin snorted as she took a sip of tea the waitress brought her.  
"Taken care of." Bolin looked to her, shocked.  
"You hit her?" A look of amusement and fear crossed his eyes. Karin laughed, the motion genuine.  
"Yeah. Twice. And I tackled her to the ground." He gave a small laugh.

"I wasn't lying when I said you were pretty Karin. You're very beautiful." She couldn't help the blush that took over her face.  
"Thank you." She swirled her straw in her cup. "You've put the pieces together, haven't you? About Korra..." He nodded.  
"Payback for my brother. She never really liked me." Karin put her cup down on the table, and turned to him, a serious look on her face.

"I'll never understand why not. Bolin, I mean, you're handsome, you're sweet, you're kind, affectionate, caring, loving, ecstatic, unique." He stared at her as she named them on her fingers, and she just kept going. "I mean, come on, you're anyone's dream boy Bo." She smiled and he noticed the blush on either of their faces.  
"Why do you do that to me? I can being feeling like shit, and just talking to you makes me feel better?" She blushed and shrugged, Bolin catching the bright redness of her cheeks.

"Bolin, i'm not sure. But I can guarantee you, Korra's not worth all of the pain." She bit her lip, and met green eyes. "Because someday, you're going to meet a girl, and she'll give you the world. She'll be your everything, and you'll be hers. She's gonna love you for who you are. And i'm not talking about Mako's little brother, or Earthbender for the Fire Ferrets." She put her hand on his chest. "She's gonna love you for what's in here." He smiled and rested his head on her collarbone, taking in deep breaths.

"I can't...I don't know what to say to that." She hugged him, and he wrapped his arms lazily around her back.  
"You don't have to say anything Bolin, because it's the truth." Bolin smiled. He liked seeing this side of Karin, it was...different, and yet, so _so _pleasant.

Karin walked beside Bolin, both of them talking while Pabu made a home in Karin's hood. "So, it's getting pretty late." He said and she nodded.  
"Do you wanna come stay at the air temple? I understand, cause like, Mako's this huge traitor now." They both laughed, and he looked at the floor.  
"I'm not sure I wanna go there, because Korra will be there."

It was odd, seeing Bolin at his lowest. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I have somewhere you can stay." She said, and he seemed confused. They talked about random things and Bolin liked Karin's company, It was...different.

The taxi dropped them off at the hotel, and Bolin was in awe. This was the nicest, biggest, bestest hotel in the city. She grabbed his hand again, and pulled him inside. Everyone inside was dressed so nicely as they turned to the two teens.  
"Karin, I can't stay here." He insisted.  
She rolled her eyes and narrowed them at him. "Hush." Bolin blushed the entire time. She had rented out a room for him, and the woman handed her the key with a wink. Karin narrowed her eyes.

"Here you go Bo." She handed him the card, and he hesitantly took it.  
"Karin, I can't take this." He insisted, and she shook her head, his hand still in hers.  
"Don't worry about it okay? Money's not a problem here. You don't' want to be with the Traitor, or Her, so it's okay. I don't mind." She hugged him, and he felt his entire frame relax.

"Now go up to that room, order some chocolate, take a nice hot shower, and fluff up some pillows and watch Tv. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he nodded, and breathed in her scent.  
"Thank you Karin." She shrugged, and he took her hand, drawing circled into the back of her palm.  
She stared at him, mouth open, and a blush on her cheeks. "It's...nothing." She said, a smile on her lips. Bolin never noticed how pink they were. They were like, roses.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded and he squeezed her hand, which she squeezed back. He smiled and watched as she left the hotel. He blushed at the memory of her hands in his. They were just so soft.

Karin stormed to the arena, pissed beyond belief. She walked straight to the attic, an bangged on the door. When a sleepy firebender opened the door, she slapped him across the face.  
"What on god's name were you thinking Mako!?" She blurted out, hitting him in the chest.  
"Ow." He whined, still half asleep.  
"Bolin is like...beating himself up because the girl he likes, kissed his brother. He already thinks you get all the women!" She hissed, pushing past him into his apartment.

"Wait, you've seen Bolin?" Mako asked, rubbing the middle of his chest where she hit him. She pulled out a piece of paper, and narrowed her eyes.  
"He's there. Don't go, wait for him to come back on his own. He's safe, when he's not drowning himself in noodles and crying like a fucked up school girl." She ran a hand through her hair. "You're going to be the death of me." Mako hugged her, and she was too frozen to move.

"Thank you, for making sure he's safe." She shrugged and pushed him away playfully.  
"Don't worry, It's my job to pick up the pieces." He nodded, and smiled down at the shorter girl.  
"And it's my job to help fix your mask." She froze at the words. "I saw right through it you know, it smashed into a million pieces the minute you punched Korra." Karin nodded, rubbing her face with both of her hands.  
"It did." He put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I know, because i've spent years perfecting my own mask Karin, and sometimes they break, and it's okay. We just have to learn to fix them." She sighed in defeat.  
"Thank you Mako. I'll keep that in mind." He grabbed the necklace Bolin got for her for her birthday, and tuned the black stone in his hands.

"You know, he begged me for days to buy this, but never told me who it was for." She blushed and he patted her head. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she nodded and silently left the room while he went back to bed.

Things definitely were looking up.

Karin had avoided Korra the entire net day, in safe for nothing to say. She was scared Korra wouldn't understand, and her liking to Bolin would ruin their friendship. She was just as scared of losing Korra as she was of losing Bolin. As of the moment, she sat with Asami, her father out on business, and they were talking, and enjoying some soda and fruit as they discussed recent things happening.

Apparently, Mako didn't tell her about the kiss, and Karin was okay with that. He would tell her when he was ready. They were about to head down to the locker room, to check on everyone.

Karin stepped into the room first, and the tension was killing her. She offered Mako a silent nod, and just gave Korra a blank stare. She was erupted from her thoughts when Bolin grabbed her around her waist, and hugged her close. She softly giggled as she set him down.

"Thank you for last night...I feel somewhat better." She smiled at him, and sat beside him.  
"That's good you know. Don't let your feelings get to you during this match okay?" She asked, and he gave a weak nod. Karin bit her lip, and dug the necklace out of her shirt, taking it off. A look of hurt crossed the earthbenders face, until she clasped it behind his neck, their faces only inches apart. She back away as she blushed, and pulled on the front of his uniform, making the necklace disappear.

"Do you not like it?" He asked, sounding hurt. She gave him a small laugh and held both of his hands in hers.  
"No, I love it don't get me wrong." She looked into dazzling emerald eyes. "Just, I think you need it more right now." He nodded, and She smiled at him. The announcer called their names, and he hugged her once again before disappearing on the platform to be carrying to the arena. Karin smiled to herself. One point for Karin.

Karin sat next to Asami, both of them intently watching the game. Asami wasn't stupid, she knew something was off, she just didn't know what. Even the match seemed off. They weren't working as well, and it showed. It showed that Korra and Mako had tension, and that Bolin wasn't himself. Yeah, he seemed a little better since Karin talked to him, but still off.

Especially when Bolin got hit in the stomach, and ran to the side of the rink, throwing off his helmet, and literally losing his noodles. Karin winced as Bolin threw up. Maybe, he shouldn't have tried to eat so many noddles the night before...

Asami watched in pity as they lost, not the match, but just the round. She glanced to her friend, and saw that Karin's knuckles were white as she gripped her shirt almost painfully tight. The only way for the Fire Feretts to win, was with a knock out.

When the next round began, Karin yelped and fell out of her chair when Bolin was hit with an earthbending disk, straight into his shoulder. "Bolin!" She yelled, her red eyes wide. Asami took pity on the two of them, Bolin looked hurt.

The opponent, taking advantage of Bolin's injury, and Mako's sputter to check on his brother, knocked both of them out of the rink. Korra was the only one left now...

She was moving amazingly, dodging every attack they threw at her. Every element passed the Avatar like she was made for pro-bending. Karin bit her nails as she looked to the clock. Ten seconds. She watched as they were all lined up, her moment was here.

Korra knocked all three opponents out of the rink.  
Korra had single handedly won the match.

Asami and Karin jumped out of their seats in utter shock. The crowd erupted in cheers, and the two girls were no different. Karin an Asami ran to the locker room, impossiable grins on their faces. Karin was the first on there, and Bolin smiled like the sun when he saw her.

"You guys did it!" She yelled, immediately going to Bolin and hugging him close. He blushed at her warmth, and she smiled. He had his arms on top of her shoulders, because she didn't want to injure him further. "That was amazing!" Sh said, and he winced as he removed his arm from her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked, and he nodded, going to the bench to sit down.  
"I'll be fine." He said, and she straddled the bench, a grin on her face.

Korra and Mako walked over to them, and Korra smiled sheepishly at the boy firebender. "I know things are confusing right now, and a mess, but I hope we can still be friends." Mako patted her shoulder, and smiled.  
"Definitely." Asami decided to grace the team with her presence, smiling and taking Mako's hand, while she kissed her cheek. Korra turned to her best friend, and felt her heart dropped.

Ever since Karin declared her liking to Bolin, it seemed to all click. Korra felt like complete shit for not recognizing it sooner. The way she got all happy when Bolin talked to her, her unnatural attraction, and protectiveness of the earthbender. It made sense now.

The Avatar walked over to Bolin, and he smiled. The doors opened again to reval the deadly trio. The Wolfbats. "Oh, you guys smell something in here?" Tahno asked, and Karin narrowed her eyes. "Oh right. That's the scent of losers." Karin growled, and he flinched at her presence. She was a bit scary. And intimidating, and all over evil. They disappeared onto the platform, and Karin turned back to Bolin as he hissed, taking off the overshirt. His shoulder was pretty bruised, and was red.

"Let me help you with that." Korra said, and he nodded.  
She pushed on it and he yelped. "God woman, haven't you hurt me enough." The wince was on Karin's face. Korra saw it.  
She faked a smile. "Relax. I'm a healer. I learned from Katara herself, best in the world." The water began to glow, and for the first time in what seemed like to long, the waterbender looked into Karin's eyes.

"Karin..." The girl felt guilty. "I'm sorry." The firebender broke the gaze, looking to the pendent on Bolin's neck.  
"Tis' okay I guess." Korra sighed, and Bolin was in heaven as the aching in his arm was gone.  
"I'm really sorry." Karin shrugged, feeling awkward. "Are we...are we okay?" Kairn nodded.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry for what I did." She flinched. "And for threatening you." Korra smiled, genuine.  
"I honestly don't think I can handle losing my best friend." Karin blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
"Me neither."

History was made.


	7. And The Winner Is

I'm so sorry for the delay in this story. School's almost out, so expect chapters posted once a week, if not more. The reason for my month long absence was my laptop broke, and it wouldn't charge, and I couldn't really post stuff from the school computers because of the block and stuff. So yeah, I feel bad because this story is coming to an end soon, only like, six more chapters left. :sobs: This story took nearly four hours to write. There's a lot of Karin, and a lot of Lin, and a lot of feels. I warned you. I've been doing some sketches of Karin, and I may put them on my deviant art, possibly. I've never posted anything on there, I just go on there to find pictures of my OTP's and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lok. Poohey.

Oh and thanks for all the favs and story follows this has. I'm grateful people are reading this...

ANYWAYS. Chapter 7 of To Plant A Seed: And The Winner Is...

:Haruka:

* * *

Karin sat happily at the railing of the gym where she usually would when Korra was training with Mako and Bolin. And after what happened not so long ago, she'd be damned if Korra was leaving her sight. Plus, the mess with Bolin was cleared up, and Korra and Karin were fine now. Everything seemed to go back to normal for her, but with Bolin, he seemed to still stray from Korra.

"I'm feeling so good about tonight." Korra said, taking off her helmet. "I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take them." Mako nodded, taking off his helmet as well.  
"It's going to be our toughest match yet, but I think you're right."  
Karin giggled as Bolin threw an arm around his brother. "Introducing your new champs! The fantastic Fire Ferrets!" Karin got up from the top floor railing, taking her feet out from between the bars. As she went to stand, on the radio she heard static.

"Good morning citizens of Republic City." Her body went cold, and everyone slowly turned to the radio. "This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last nights pro-bending match, because it will be the last." Everyone gathered around the radio, and continued to listen. "It's about time this city has stopped worshiping pro bending athletes like they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals." Karin froze. Wait, what the fuck? "or else...there will be severe consequences."

More static, and four silent teenagers. Bolin clenched his fists. "That guys got some nerve."

Mako turned to Korra. "Do you think the council will give in?"

Karin looked to Korra, her game face on. "I'm not waiting around long enough to find out." Karin nodded when her best friend looked to her, and the three of them ran around the gym, changing as fast as they could of of training gear. Karin bit her lip. What did Amon mean by...severe consequences...?

The four of them found themselves in front of City hall, and Korra slammed open the doors, and Karin sighed. They were at what looked just like a council meeting. _Korra..._

Tenzin stood from his chair, silver eyes wide. "Girls, you should not be here. This is a closed meeting." He said, and Karin narrowed her eyes at Tarlock, who seemed to be focusing solely on her.

They began walking to the front of the room. "As the Avatar, and a pro bending player, I have a right to be heard." Korra started firmly. Karin's hands were in her jacket pockets, and slightly hot. It was her leather jacket, and the firebender looked to the Fire Nation representative. The woman was old, and seemed _extremely_ uncomfortable in Karin's presence.

"You can't cancel the finals." She said, and Tenzin sighed.  
"I know winning the championship means a lot to you two, but as far as i'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down."

Korra gestured with her hands. "What about the rest of you? Tarlock, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" The brunette asked, sounding semi hopeful.

He gave her a sheepish small smile. "Actually, for once, Tenzin and I agree."

"The council is unanimous. We're closing the arena."

While Bolin and Mako shouted cries of 'no!' and 'you can't!' Karin judged Tenzin and Tarlocks features. They seemed hurt by having to shut down the arena, but Karin understood why. They couldn't risk bystanders being hurt.

Korra looked to Tarlock. "I don't understand. I would have thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon." Tarlock kindly folded his hands behind his back.  
"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice.." Karin shorted, getting weird looks from everyone. "I will not put innocent lives at stake, so you and your friends could play a game." Karin was a little smug. Nailed it.

"Pro bending might just be a game for you, but think of what it means to the city." Mako stated, pointing a finger at the waterbender. "Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non benders gather together, in peace-" _Smooth Mako. Think. You're sputtering_. "To watch benders, and benders..."

"Beat eachother up!" Bolin added and Karin smiled at his outburst. He was extremely cute sometimes. "In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Karin slouched, looking for reactions, staying close to the back of the small group.

Tarlock smirked. "I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."  
Korra clenched her fists, "The 'reality of the situation' is that if you close the area, you let Amon win." Tenzin held up her hand, and turned silver kind eyes to Karin.

"Karin, you've always had a calm mind. Obviously, you do now. You're very quiet. Would you like to share your opinions?" He asked, knowing she was thinking for both sides.

Karin shifted, stepping forward and everyone looked to her. "I agree with Korra." She said, and the Avatar smirked. "And the boys. The arena is the only place where benders and non benders can interact in peace, without worry. That's important." Her gaze shifted to Tarlock. "But at the same time, I agree with Tarlock. As much as I hate the people of this cursed city, we do have a job to protect them, and Korra as the Avatar you should see that." She shifted, and Korra clenched her fists. "If we had, I dunno, reassurance, like...the police force or something, that would be excellent, then the bystanders could have protection...well, the non bender bystanders, but Amon isn't really after them anyway."

Tarlock seemed shocked by what she said. He narrowed his eyes at the young firebender, he never really recalled her being so smart and mature. He sighed and stood tall. "The decision is final, this meeting is at it's end." As he went to hit the gavel, metal smashed into it, breaking it in his hand. Tarlock gasped. Karin jumped, already feeling fire at her hands.

She was in utter shock to see Lin giving her a small smile.

"Firebender, I think I can help you with that." She walked into the room, holding her chin up high. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but I agree with Karin." Karin paled, and Tarlock raised what was left of the stick in his hands. "You do?"

Karin looked to Korra, then to Lin. "Yeah...you...do?" She gave a sheepish laugh, uncomfortable.

She smirked and put a hand on her hip. "I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you?" She laughed, "Come on, show a little more backbone. It's time the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against the Equalists."  
Tenzin did not seem impressed. "We must prevent the tension between benders and non benders from escalating, into all out war. The council is not changing it's position."

Karin sighed, leaning against the pews. "This is too troublesome." She mumbled, looking at her nails in boredom. Tarlock shifted.  
"Now now, just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our chief of police has to say." Tenzin threw up his hands in defeat, crossing them over his chest like a small child.

Lin had her hands folded behind her back, her eyes never leaving rare firebender red. "If you were to leave the arena open...as Karin suggested, my metal benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match." Karin felt her heart in her throat. Lin looked like...she was actually being sincere. The glow of her voice met her eyes when she spoke. Finally she looked back to the council. "There is no batter force to deal with the chi blockers, our armor is impervious to their attacks."

Tarlock smirked."Are you saying that you, _personally_, will take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" He asked, and Tenzin shot him a warning glare.  
Lin kept her head held high, and her voice was firm. "I guarantee it." Karin stepped next to Lin.  
"And I will work with the metal benders." She said, shocking everyone. "As extra security." She said, and Korra paled, the words Amon had said to her running through her head.

_"To force you to watch me take the bending of that beautiful young princess, you so desperately want to protect."_

Tarlock smirked, and Karin wanted to punch him. "It is hard to argue with chief Bei Fong's track record, and Princess Karin, being..._Princess Karin_. If they are confident, that the elite metal benders and Karin's firebending can protect the arena, they they have my support." Korra still had her eyes glued to Karin. "I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" He asked, and slowly, every council member's hand went up. of course, except for Tenzin, who was so busy burning holes into the girl he viewed as his own daughter.

Tarlock nodded. "The arena will stay open." he looked to the pro benders, who seemed so overjoyed. "Good luck in the finals." They were jumping with glee. Then shifted his attention to Lin and Karin. "And good luck to you, Princess and Chief."

Tenzin walked off of the podium, and looked to the two of them. "A word please, Lin and Karin." Karin swallowed the lump in her throat. A pissed off Tenzin was never good, but she followed the two adults, knowing full well of the awkward tension. And even their more awkward pasts.

They stood outside in the hallway, Karin leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed lazily across her chest. Lin had her arms crossed over her chest, head held high. "Tarlock is playing you." He said and Karin sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He told Lin, then looked to Karin. "Expecialy you." He told her and she pushed off the wall, looking at them.  
"I know what i'm doing, and the risks that come with it." Lin told him, and he looked between the two of them. He looked to Karin, and felt an ache in his chest. She looked just like her mother, just like her mother, and he missed Hikari. He really did.  
"I that case, I will be by your side during the match." Karin didn't really know if it was meant for Lin or herself, but it was the same anyways.  
"I don't need you to babysit me Tenzin." Karin told him, and Lin nodded in agreement.

"It's for Korra Karin. I want to make sure both of you are safe."

Lin threw her hands up. "Do what you want Tenzin. It's not like i've ever been able to stop you before." Karin looked to Tenzin.  
He took a step towards her, and Lin watched. "Karin, I know i'm being over protective, I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. I just don't want to lose you too." She bit her lip and looked to him, pleading in her eyes.  
"Yes, you're being over protective Tenzin, but my back is completely healed now. You know how strong I am, and you know I want to protect Korra too." He sighed and looked between the two girls.  
"Lin, i'm asking you to make sure she's safe." Lin felt an odd throbbing in her chest. She knew now that Karin's mother had died, and he didn't want to lose her too.

"I will." She said, and Karin looked to her shocked. She nodded to Tenzin, and looked to Karin. "Come on. If you're going to be helping me, you need to be protected." Karin tilted her head.  
"Where are we going?" She asked and Lin smiled.  
"Police station. You're going to be wearing Police Force armor." She was shocked and Lin looked to Tenzin. "She will be safe, no chi blockers can break the armor." Tenzin nodded, small smile on his face. Karin was too shocked to move.

"Come on. We have things to do Karin." Karin nodded dumbly, following the daughter of her mother's best friend. Wow. This was so weird.

Karin looked up to the station with a wince. She was nervous, what if someone thought she like...broke the law. The walk here was awkward, and she was suddenly aware of how much of a soft side Lin had. Lin looked beside her, and sighed. "I'm sorry Karin. I haven't been...kind to you." Karin raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Lin to apologize. "I didn't know about your mother." Karin felt like someone had punched her in the chest.

"It's okay Lin." she let out a shaking breath. "I just, we didn't want many people to know. When people on Fire Island found out, they held a parade." Lin looked ashamed.

"I was wondering...what Tenzin said. And what you said also." She crossed her arms and they began climbing the steps. "What happened to your back?" Karin froze. She sighed and ran a hand through her black hair.

"The firebenders who killed my mom, they doused my back in oil, and set it on fire." She said, and Lin's emerald eyes widened a bit. "And it was scarred, and...broken." Lin opened the door. "When we infiltrated Amon's rally, that dude, the one with the electric poles shocked me. My back started bleeding and Korra found out, and it got bad. She refused me doing anything until it was healed." She said, and They walked through the station, people stopping to stare at the two girls.  
"I'm sorry Karin. Someone as young as you should never have to go through what you did." She nodded and let herself smile, despite talking about her past.  
"But...in a way i'm happy. Not because it happened...but I met Korra, and Bolin, Mako. I got to see you, and Tenzin again, and Pema and the kids. You know, it's just, even though what happened scarred me for life, I was happy it happened." They walked down a long hallway. "I made me stronger." She reasoned, and Lin felt herself smile.

She had never hated Karin, or her mother. She too, was scared of their power. She was scared because her mother used to tell her about how ruthless Azula was. Lin looked to Karin, and smiled. But...Karin wasn't Azula. And she never will be.

Karin felt...awkward. No, she didn't feel awkward, she felt fucking awesome. She looked over the uniform with a big grin. She looked fucking amazing. She _felt_ amazing. The uniform fit her perfectly, and was different from Lin's and the other officers. In place of the wheels on her back that held metal wire, were twin blades, she had swords on her uniform. She had stayed with Lin the majority of the day, and went to the meeting for protocol, and the debriefing. Of course, there were some concerns, she was a civilian joining forces with the police, but Lin had set those who questioned her straight. Karin was to be treated like a lieutenant, and nothing less of that.

Her uniform differed greatly against the standard ones. Even the one Lin had. She had on a top like Lin's, tight fitting and strong and flexible. Her belt was tied loosely around her hips, and carried a flashlight and a radio. The shirt cut off like a normal one, no longer than her hips, where she wore tight fitting pants, stark grey and protected with the same lethal material the rest of the uniform was covered with. Her hair was loose and free, and she wore black knee high boots, simple, easy to move in, unlike the standard attire, and looked good on her. She had tried on a normal uniform with Lin, and found it extremely hard to move in the baggy pants, and skirt. they had trimmed her uniform down to the basics, and she liked the way she felt. She felt like a total bad ass.

Karin looked around the hallway with a smile, she hummed softly to herself as she walked to the locker room. She had gotten permission to see the team and spend time with them before the match, as long as she was back at her position when the match started.

She opened the door, and everyone turned to her. She grinned and Korra ran to her, laughing. "Karin! You're here!" She said, backing up, and Karin blushed as they looked over her with wide eyes.  
"You look good Karin." She smiled and nodded to Mako.  
"Thanks." She bit her lip and drew all three of them into a tight group hug. "You guys are gonna kick ass tonight." She said, and they all laughed. It was nice, and Korra felt herself smiling. Karin would be alright, because Karin could take care of herself. She was strong, and was working with the police force for crying out loud! She would be just fine.

The announcer raised on the middle of the arena, and Karin looked over her shoulder at the guy. She looked back to her team, and grinned wickedly. "Do good guys. I'll be in the stands, watching and making sure nothing happens." Bolin hugged her, Mako gave her a pat on the back, and she looked to Korra. The Avatar looked...troubled.

"Take care of yourself out there Karin. I mean it." Korra said, grabbing her helmet.  
Karin grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a tight hug. "You take care of yourself out there, and kick Tahno's ass okay? I want to see pretty boy go down." Korra sighed, laughed, and hugged Karin back.  
"I'll see you after the match?" She asked, and Karin laughed, looking at her blue eyed friend.  
"Bet your ass I will. I'll be the first one in the winner circle, waiting for you three." Karin hugged Korra once again, and slipped from the locker room. Korra watched her go with dread. God, if anything happened to Karin, she was going to kill Amon.

Karin stood by her post, senses on full alert. She was across from Lin, seeing the Chief and the airbender from across the arena. She had her hands in her pockets, and looked lazily to the arena, and scanned the arena with heightened senses. What was the purpose of being a prodigy if she didn't put it to use?

The benders faced each other at the center line, and Karin watched. She watched intently, and carefully. Korra was hers to protect, and she was going to do her job she had been assigned to do. She was going to do what she left her home to do. She was going to protect the Avatar, no matter the cost.

Karin could tell the minute the match started, and she clenched her fists. The WolfBats. The fucking WolfBats, were fucking cheating! They were cheating and the refs did nothing about it! They were being paid off! Karin regained her cool, and looked to the crowd behind her, who seemed to be as angry as she felt. There was a boy staring at her, and he looked no more than six or seven. "Miss. Hey miss." She walked over to him, and he pointed to the arena. "They're cheating." He said with wide eyes, and a pouty lip.  
She smiled and laughed. "Yes they are." She looked him over, and the white shirt he wore that looked like Mako's bending shirt. "Are you a Mako fan?" She whispered and he turned cherry red as he nodded.

"Yeah." He leaned forward, and his father smiled to Karin. "Look, I wanna be a pro bender someday too." He whispered, setting a small flame to his palm. She smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"I think you can do it." She looked around with a small smile. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered and he nodded.  
"Yeah." He said, golden brown eyes wide.  
She leaned forward. "I'm not an earthbender like the rest of the police." He backed away, gasping.  
"Really?" She nodded and smiled.  
"I'm a firebender." His face lit up like Christmas, and he pulled at his shirt.  
"I'm..um...Zhao." She smiled and laughed.  
"I'm Karin. It was nice to meet you Zhao." He nodded and looked to the other officers. She laughed and smiled. "I gotta get back to work. Maybe after the match, we can talk some more. I have some people i'd like you to meet." She looked to his father, who was interested. "If it's okay with your dad." He raised an eyebrow and she talked to the man.

"I'm a friend of Mako's, and I think he would like to meet his number one fan." She whispered, and the man's eyes went wide.  
"You'd do that for my son?" he whispered and she laughed.

"He's a nice young boy. I think I can do that for him." The man bowed his head.  
"I'd...I think he'd really like that." She laughed. "Thank you." She nodded.  
You're welcome." She did another glance around the arena. "I have to get back to watch." He nodded and thanked her profusely before she walked back to her post, Zaho watching wide wide brown eyes, and messy black hair. She could do that for him, and Mako would appreciate the company of a little boy, who wants nothing more than to be just like him.

Oh yes. Karin was going to rip Tahno's throat out, and make him suffer. The water had rocks in it, and they were _head shots_. Oh yes. Karin was going to make him suffer greatly, but regaining her composure, she focused on the stands. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Something was wrong, so desperately wrong. Her gut was twisting and knotting inside her, and her gut was never wrong. Rarely ever, was it wrong...

Karin looked back to Zhao, who was talking excitedly with his father about the match. Even though the Fire Ferrets lost, he was still as happy as ever. Looking more closely at the crowd, she saw it, and her red eyes went wide. The mask with the white dot on it. Equalists.  
"Zaho!" She yelled, running towards the boy, and he screamed as he was shocked, as well as his father with an electric love of some sorts. She caught the boy before he could fall to the ground, and shakily checked for a pulse. He was alive, just unconscious. She was surrounded by people with those gloves, and her eyes went wide as the circle closed in. She laid the boy down on the floor, and looked around.

Officers were dropping everywhere, with bright flashes of blue. Focusing back at the situation at hand, she looked around. "Come on metalbender. We just want to have fun." one of the masked men told her and she stopped, taking a frozen stance. Grabbing particles from the air, she whipped around, holding lightning in her palm.  
"I...am...not an earthbender!" She screamed as she shocked the four men surrounding her, their unconscious bodies falling to the floor.

She looked frantic as she turned to the water where Korra had fallen in. Officers and civilians were falling to the floor after being shocked, like they were just planning on taking everyone out as once. She braced her body on the railing, and looked to the man, the one with the metal poles as he shocked the water.

"Korra!" She screamed, and looked across the arena as Tenzin and Lin fell to the floor. She saw more of those people coming towards her, and she did the only thing she could think of. She jumped over the railing, falling towards the water. She used her firebending to run along the wall, keeping her propelled as she ran. She saw the center of the arena, as people around her screamed. Amon was there, and coming fast towards Tahno. She looked between the water and Tahno, and it seemed like the man with the poles was dragging Korra's body out of the water. She looked to Amon, and her blood went cold.

He was looking back at her.

She took off towards the water, using her fire to keep her propelled and she smashed into Amon's right hand man. She sent him flying across the bottom of the arena, and he skidded to a stop, perching much like an animal. He wielded the poles, and Karin looked to where Korra, Mako, and Bolin were tied up, just resting there. She looked to the man again, and had barely enough time to dodge. She grabbed the twin blades, holding one backhand as he came towards her again. She pushed her fire onto the blades as they clashed, making sure the electricity wouldn't shock her. She pushed him back, and raised one of the swords, barely missing his neck, as she sliced his cheek.

"I will not let you do this to me." He said, whipping blood. "You benders are a disgrace." She came at him again, and this time, her swords brought presents. Instead of blocking the electricity, she purposely let it shock her. She redirected it, and smashed her fist into his chest, shocking him. She had to close her eyes from the bright blue that she saw, and he fell to the floor, unconscious. She got the poles from him, and held them in her hands.  
"You are a disgrace." She growled as she ran to the team regaining consciousness. She untied them, and looked around frantically.

"Karin, you're okay." Korra said, and looked to the poles on either side of her bent knees.  
"Yes Korra i'm fine." She looked to the brothers. "You two, get back to the stands. Officers are down, and civilians are too, but he careful. They have gloves that shock people. Mako, Bolin, I'm trusting you to take care of it up there." They looked past her, to the man unconscious on the floor, then to her blades in her hands that were glowing slight blue.

"What about you?" Bolin asked, and she shook her head.  
"Korra and I have a problem." She stated, and they heard the scream that belonged to Tahno. "Amon is up there." She pointed up, and Korra paled.  
"Bolin, Mako go. Karin, go with them." She shook her head, putting the blades back in their holders as she picked up the electric poles.  
"I have unfinished business with Amon Korra." She clenched her fists, redirecting her own lethal lightning into them. "I will end him."

Korra had never seen Karin more scary than she did in that moment. Karin was serious, as Korra jumped into the water, using her waterbending to propel herself up. Karin was serious, and that terrified Korra. _Karin wants to kill Amon._

There was a crash, and Korra looked up to the roof where glass had broken, and to where Amon was standing, getting away. There was a loud explosion, and she surrounded herself in ice as the arena exploded. She looked to Karin, who was still under, and she almost screamed the girl's name when under the rink erupted in flames. She ran back, but the fire cleared, and there stood Karin, eyes drawn to the floor, surrounded by a small ring of flames. Korra stopped where she was. Karin had made herself a shield, a shield of fire. She felt worry run through her body. This was Karin at full power. And this...this was truly... terrifying.

Korra plunged herself into the water, and spun. She created a vortex, and shot out of the water, towards the roof where Amon was. She looked down at the height, to the smoking arena, and to the firebending girl who was running up the side of the wall, using her firebending to do so. She felt unstable, and wobbly as she began to fall. She screamed, reaching out as she began to drop.

Metal was grabbed around her waist, and she looked around frantic, to find Lin, who had stopped her falling. The woman was swinging, using her own momentum to move. Lin looked at Karin, who was waiting, and then to Korra. She understood. As they passed the firebending girl, Korra extended her arm, grabbing onto Karin, and Lin spun, her arms perpendicular to the water, as she shot both teenage girls out of the large crack of the glass, and to the roof. She would keep her promise to Tenzin.

The minute they reached the roof, Karin let go of Korra's hand, and the Avatar grabbed into one of the platforms, tossing Amon's men away with fire. She grabbed on, and looked to to Amon, as her platform stopped moving. She shot fire just as he got off, and cursed as she missed him. She just wanted to see him burn.

Karin looked around in dread, all of the Air Patrol, was caught on fire, and resting in the bay, broken. She clenched her fists as the men Korra had sent down got up. She had to catch her breath, and remain calm. She didn't want to lose herself to the fire that was so tempting. She didn't want to become Azula. Lin soon joined her on the roof, tossing away the man swinging towards Korra, but as two more fell, they found about ten Equalists on the roof, wanting a fight. Karin would much oblige.

Lin used her metal to grab one of the empty platforms, and Karin rushed to her as she saw the same man, the one she had knocked unconscious under the rink, wielding a pair of electric gloves. She came at the man, planning on 'giving' his weapons back to him. Lin fell to the floor as he hit her, slightly electrifying her. Karin came smashing into him, much like she had done earlier. The man rolled on the glass, and Karin stood in front of Lin, whipping away blood from her lip where one of the men had punched her. The two of them went at it, Karin keeping him away from Lin as Korra dealt with the other men, the numbers were dwindling, and Korra was only taking on two of them, while Karin took on the biggest threat. She fought him with his own weapons, and they ought hard. Karin knew she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. The only thing running on her mind, was Zhao's horrid scream, playing over and over again in her mind, and she lost herself, fighting the man in front of her.

Korra knocked the men unconscious, and ran towards Karin, and looked around her. Chunks of broken and discarded glass were laying around, set aflame by Karin's pure rage. Each step she took was another small flame burning into the glass. Korra was about to scream for her to stop, but what she saw next silenced her.

She saw Karin's face, her eyes the colour of blood, and tears pouring down her face as she screamed. One of the poles was gone, replaced by a long sword, and she fought him hard. Korra could tell the man was terrified, he was scared as he fought Karin. She hit him in the chest with the pole, shocking him before grabbing his body, smashing it into the ground, and he grabbed her ankle, making her fall. He grabbed her blade, raised it above her, and she screamed, setting the man aflame with her mouth. He stumbled back, and fell over the side of the arena, leaving Karin laying on the glass roof, panting and crying.

The younger girl stood shakingly, and whipped her blood away on her arm. She saw Korra staring at her, baby blue eyes wide. She winced as she limped, walking to the electric pole. She choked out another sob, and hung her head, Korra was scared of her.

Glass began to crack, and Korra looked down frantic as the glass beneath her began to give way. She fell, screaming, and Karin screamed her name, running. She saw the Chief of Police, let go of the platform, and dive. She dove fast, slipping through the hole, and grabbed one of Amon's posters, attaching her metal to it. Karin jumped down, falling, but not afraid as she used her fire to keep her steady. Lin grabbed Korra, and the two of them swung across the arena, landing on the now empty stands. Korra hit the floor hard and with a grunt as she rolled. Karin sighed in relief, she was alright. She saw the small body of the boy, and crashed into the railing, Tenzin yelling her name as she climbed over the bars, and ran to the small boy. She skidded to a halt beside him, landing on her knees with a wince.

She cradled his small body in her arms, and brushed messy black locks from his face. Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin came running, scared the small boy was dead. Zaho shifted, and slowly opened teary brown eyes. He saw Karin over him, holding his small body to her and she smiled. There were tears in her arms as she hugged him close. He was happy she was here, and he was happy she was okay.

"It's okay Zaho. The bad guys are gone." She whispered, and he sat up on his own, and his father was on his hands and knees behind them. Karin whipped her face, that was covered in tears and blood. The older man hugged his son, and Karin sighed in relief. He looked to her, and the small boy in his arms.  
"Thank you." He said, tears welling with tears. "Thank you for protecting my son." She smiled at him, and everyone came rushing towards her. The small boy was looking at Karin as if she were the coolest person in the world and she smiled gently at him.

Bolin, Mako, and Korra dropped next to Karin, and the Avatar understood now. The small boy had been electrified, and Karin was gasped, eyes wide as the firebender helped the girl off of the floor. She smiled and looked to Zaho.  
"Zaho, i'd like you to meet one of my close friends." She said, smiling at the shocked boy. "Mako, i'd like you to meet you number one fan." Mako was shocked as he looked to the smaller boy, who was in pure awe. He smiled and laughed, the boy was a big fan, and he was so small.

"H-Hi Mako." He said, and the older teen crouched down next to the small six year old.  
"Hello. Your name is Zhao?" he asked and the boy nodded. "My friend tells me you're my biggest fan." All the boy could do was nimbly nod. Mako smiled and gave the small boy a hug. It shocked everyone. "You're very strong, and i'm glad to have a fan like you." Mako told him, and the boy was cherry red.  
"I'm a firebender too. And...and I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" He yelled, and his father smiled gently to Karin, who was limping.

Mako took off the red belt that was tied around his waist, and looked to Zaho. "Well, if you want to be just like me someday, then you'll need this." He handed it to the small boy, and his face lit up as he took it from his idle. Karin smiled to herself. It was okay now, the small firebender boy was okay.

The little boy was soon taken away by his father, both of them leaving the arena, and everyone's eyes shifted to Karin. They had all seen what she had done, felt her pure rage, heard the screams, and saw everything through the glass. She whipped her bloody nose, and sighed.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into it." Lin whispered and Tenzin put hand on her shoulder.  
"He played us all." He looked to her, and then to the bloody teen. He had never seen Karin so violent before. Lin was still in slight shock, seeing the girl's power at full force.

It was Korra who hugged her first, pulling the bleeding girl into a tight hug. "I'm...i'm so sorry Karin." She said, holding her close. "I should have known better. The boy, Zaho, you saw him...get electrified...didn't you?" Karin fell into the embrace and nodded.  
"He was so young, and it scared me. I thought he...he died, and Korra that scares me." She whispered and Korra nodded.  
"I'm sorry...up on the roof...I was scared." Karin nodded.  
"I know. I could see it in your eyes." She broke the hug and shrugged. "I'm a monster Korra, everyone is right." She whispered and Tenzin looked to her.  
"Karin, you did the right thing. You kept your promise." He told her and she shook her head.

"I've never, _ever_ wanted to kill someone Tenzin. But Amon, and that man, I want to make them suffer. I want to make their pain greater than mine..."

Karin was broken.

Only then did she realize...she was just like Azula.

But now, she was done being scared.


	8. The Aftermath

Sorry this one is like, a day and a half late. BOOK 2 NEWS AND SNEAK PEEKS ASDFGHJKL. Yes, I have a tumbr && it was due to those previews I pulled mysterious energy out of my body to pull this off. There is so much like, Karin and Korra time in this chapter it's not funny. I love how you can see Karin's progress. And most of all guys, Karin's character is based on me. I was sorts depressed halfway through this chapter, and it will be evident in Karin's actions. Karin and I are the same person, personality wise anyways. I feel almost hurt that this is coming to an end soon...

Season two. I might do a sequel to this, I haven't decided. And yes, Karin will be in it, coz, I love me my occ's you know. Karin is me, and I feel like it's 5675241842% easier to write if I have an occ because then i'm putting myself into the show you know? It makes me feel special c:

Disclaimer: I do not own Korra. And the bastards who do, I love you right now because of the sneak peak.

Watch it guys. Blew my socks off.

Also thanks for all the favs and follows I got on this. Makes me happy :dies:

Also, I slipped some other fandom references into this, it's regarding two of my favourite ninjas.  
Gotta love Naruto. I love Naruto with a burning passion man. Almost as much as I love Avatar in general. I remember watching Aang and Katara and Zuko and Sokka and Toph kick ass, and I didn't watch it every new episode. I watched reruns all the time. I watched it, without recording the show. It's my jam guys. It will forever be in my heart. :d'awwe:

:Haruka:

* * *

Karin held fast to Korra as they rode on Naga to the newly destroyed arena. Things, had not been the same since the attack. Everyone stayed away, and the topic was quiet. No one other than Korra had really spoken to Karin after that, and Karin missed it. Lin saw, first hand, how destructive Karin was. And everyone was right, she was a monster.

The duo jumped off of the polar bear dog and ran towards the arena. Korra laughed at her flustered friend. It was cold, really cold. Like, Karin had decided to wear her fire nation parka cold. Her nose and ears were a slight pink, and Korra thought she was adorable. This was the first time in four days that Karin had seen anyone. She had refused to leave the island, and would barely talk to anyone but Korra, Tenzin and Lin. It wasn't anything personal, just she didn't want the stares, the judgement. But still, through that all, she held her head high.

The two of them ran through the arena, Korra bolting up the stairs for the attic, and Karin froze, her hands ghosting the rails. She didn't think she could do it. She couldn't face Mako and Bolin now at all. She was stupid for thinking she could.

"Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin, and he made all the arrangements. You can live on Air Temple Island with us!" She said, a grin on her face. Mako and Bolin looked at each other and then looked to Korra.

"Well...we'd love to...but.."  
"But Asami said we can live with her in her giant mansion!" Karin winced. Wow, that hurt a lot more than necessary.

Footsteps made the young girl turn, she was shocked to see Asami. "Oh hi Karin." Asami smiled and the girl stepped aside, letting the older girl up onto the railing.

"Hi Asami." Karin whispered, and Asami looked to her, eyes calculating. "You can go ahead. I think i'm going to stay down here for a bit." She whispered again, hiding her face from the girl.

"Okay Kairn." She took a step up the first few steps, and stopped. "You know i'm here to talk to you. If you ever need me." Karin winced.  
"I know. Thank you." She whipsered and Asami nodded as she climbed the steps, towards her boyfriend, and the boy Karin was madly in love with.

"Hey Korra! I was hoping you'd stop by." She smiled as she came from the stairs, and Korra froze, turning. She looked around, brows furrowed. Karin was right behind her, right?

"I was just leaving." She mumbled, turning back to the boys. "I guess i'll see you around sometime." She said, a bit upset.  
Bolin grabbed Pabu and turned to Korra. "Hey, is everything alright with Karin?" The Avatar froze in her steps, hands falling limp at her sides.  
"Yeah. She...with the arena...have you two talked about it?" Mako asked, and Asami looked to the small staircase, where Karin was hiding.  
"We've talked about it some, yeah." Korra shrugged. "She doesn't like talking about it." There was a few creeks in steps, and there stood Karin, hands in her pockets, looking lesser than alive.

She looked to the two brothers, a smile still not present. "It's nothing really. Just a realization."

Asami looked to her, but it was Mako who spoke. "What kind of realization?" he asked and she turned back to the staircase.  
Karin looked out the window. "They were right. I am a monster." She whispered as she went down the stairs.

Korra was frozen, but by the time she caught up to Karin, she was gone. And Korra was alone once again.

Karin shuttered as she looked up to the building with a cold breeze that flew past her. She was cold, and she wanted to be alone. Not really alone, just...in the company of one person. She climbed the steps, looking at her black covered feet, and opened the door. The inside of the Police Station looked the same as it no longer than a week ago. Busy metalbenders going around, papers in hands.

Karin walked, unnoticed by many, and the ones who did notice her bowed their respect. She had proved herself, she could kick ass. She walked slowly and surely to the office, and looked up at the nameplate.

LIN BEIFONG.

She winced as she reached for the door handle, and as her fingers barely brushed it, it was ripped open. She let crimson eyes go wide as they locked on bright emerald. "Karin." Lin said, shocked. The firebender's body shivered as it was racked with sobs.  
"Lin...I..I need someone I can talk to." She whispered and the chief of police nodded as she ushered the crying girl into her office.

The minute the doors were closed, Karin turned to Lin, and rested her head on the large metal uniformed chest, her body racked with quiet sobs. Lin was shocked, not used to seeing anyone like this. Unsurely, she wrapped her arms around the small raven and hugged her.  
"A-All I did was p-prove them right. I-I am a monster." Lin was shocked, but let her finish. "Up on that roof, I wasn't in my own body Lin. I was seeing what Azula did to Zuko, and Katara." She cried harder. "I felt the heat of her fire, and I felt the freedom of her trying to kill her brother." She shook, and Lin held her close, remembering the feeling of her mother comforting her. It helped, it did.

"I am just like Azula." She whispered, and Lin shook her head.  
"No Karin. No, no you're not." She hissed. "You are not Azula."  
Karin shook her head, Lin's hand holding the back of her neck, keeping the younger girl close. "I...I wanted...I wanted to kill them. I wanted to kill that man, because something inside me snapped." She shook, and Lin held her close.

Slowly, the girl backed away, a grim look on her face. "Lin...Lin... I don't...feel too good." She swayed backwards, hand outstretched and Lin's green eyes went wide as she grabbed Karin's wrist, catching the girl as she fell unconscious. Lin fell to her knees and cradled the girl's head as she closed her eyes.

"Kairn. You are not a monster. You are not Azula." She whispered, shaking her head as she held the sleeping girl. "You are stronger than me, and Korra, and right now, I need you to stay strong." She brushed black messy bangs from Karin's face, they looked like her mothers. "And when the time comes Karin, I will give you Amon, and you can put your inner demons to rest with him."

There was a knock on the door and green eyes went wide as the orange and yellow clad man opened the door. "Lin?" He asked, rushing over the knelt down woman, who he was in utter shock to see holding Karin.  
"Tenzin." Lin greeted, shifting the girl into her arms.  
"What is Karin doing here?" He asked, and Lin placed her on the couch in her office.  
"She came here, crying. She kept saying how she was a monster, and...and I think Azula wants to influence her." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She said that on the roof, it wasn't her in her mind. She saw Azula strike Zuko while aiming for Katara." She said, and looked to the girl.

"And...why is she unconscious?" he asked and Lin shrugged.  
"No clue. She said she didn't feel good, and crumpled to the floor."

Tenzin walked to the girl, and picked her body up in his arms. "I think i'll take her home. I'll be back right after for our assigned meetings." Lin nodded and the airbender nomad left.

Tenzin walked out of Lin's office, and straight to the exit. He froze once he saw Korra, there for their meeting and she saw Karin, limp in his arms. She ran to them, her seal boots slipping. "Karin?" she asked, horrified. She brushed hair from the firebenders face, and winced. "What happened?" she asked, and Tenzin started walking again.

Korra followed her teacher, worrying more with each step. The outside air was cold, and she shook. "It seems...Karin ran to Lin, to have...a mental breakdown." Tenzin said, and Karin stopped.

"I think...she's scared Tenzin." She whispered and the nomad stopped to listen to the Avatar. "She's so scared. She wants to kill Amon, and that scares her. She's terrified she will become just like Azula." Tenzin set a grim face.  
"That's not possible. Azula tried to kill her brother, her uncle, tried to overthrow her father and the Avatar." He said, and Korra bit her nails, and closed her eyes.

"Amon...Amon wants to take her bending." Tenzin froze, slowly turning to the Avatar.  
"What?" He asked, horrified.  
Tenzin stepped forward, closer to the girl with closed blue eyes. "That night...that night with the Memorial Island..." She hung her head. "He told me he...wants to make me watch...as he takes her bending." Tenzin froze, and Korra looked at her toes.

"That's why you protested. Why you wanted to take him down alone." Korra shrugged.

She didn't want to talk about it. "I'm just...i'm scared for her." Korra said as she locked eyes with silver.

She meant it. She was scared of Amon, even terrified. But she was more scared of losing Karin. They had been through so much, and Korra felt like protecting Karin was more than her duty. It was her right.

After all, the princess must be protected. For the sake of the kingdom.

* * *

Korra bit her lip as she looked at Karin come to. The girl rolled over, her hair loose and large black locks following. "Karin?" The girl bolted up, looking at Korra with wide eyes.

"K-Korra?" She stuttered, and the Avatar smiled, a broken smile still the same.

The Avatar smiled and shifted next to Karin, the girl laying down beside her. Karin was shocked, but laid back down.

They lay like that for a moment, side by side, just looking at eachother for a moment. Korra laughed a little and closed her eyes. "Karin i'm so sorry."  
The younger girl sat half up, looking at Korra confused. "Korra? What's wrong?" She watched in fascination as tears pooled and steamed down her cheeks.  
"I'm so sorry I made you feel like you're facing the world alone." She whispered and Karin's eyes went wide.  
"Korra..." She heard her voice crack.  
"Because you're not alone. You're not Karin. You have me and Bolin, and Mako, and Asami, and Tenzin, hell even Lin. You're not Azula Karin, you will never ever be Azula." She whispered and red clashed with blue. There was so much going on, in their lives. Amon, and the struggle, love messes, and everything else.

"I feel like i'm losing myself Korra." Karin admitted. "I feel like i'm becoming more and more like her everyday, and that scares me so bad." She said, seeming lost.  
Korra pulled her into a hug, holding her close.

"Karin, i'm scared for you." Korra admitted, laughing as her eyes filled with tears. "As sappy as this sounds, you're what is keeping me strong." She said, brows furrowed. "You're what keeps me alive, I want to see you prove all of them wrong."

Karin tightened the hug, and let out a shaking breath. "I think...I really needed someone to need me..."

The two looked up at the large mansion with wide eyes. Korra had talked Karin into going with her to see Mako and Bolin, and once again, Korra wouldn't let her out of her sight. Korra had stayed, lying beside Karin most of the morning, as she cried, and sobbed, and broke down. Korra had really pulled through for her, especially when Karin needed her the most. And Karin needed Korra, more than either of them had realized.

The two of them were escorted by a butler to where the inhabitants of the large mansion were. Which happened to be the biggest pool Karin had ever seen. There, in the middle of the pool was Mako...and more importantly...Bolin. Karin's eyes were locked on the earthbender, a blush taking over her face as she stared with no decency. Wow, he looked fucking hot as fuck. She blushed and forced her gaze away. Damn teenage hormones.

"Avatar Korra and Princess Karin have arrived." he said, bowing to the small group. There Asami sat on the side of the pool, her bathing suit cute. Karin would kill to wear something like that. But with her back, she never think she could.

She grinned like an idiot. "You two made it."

"Glad to see you Karin." She nodded to Mako, and blushed as Bolin came from under the water.  
"Welcome, to paradise." He said, grinning as Karin blushed. She walked over to the side of the pool and sat down, legs crossed.

"Looks like you guys settled in just fine." Mako nodded.  
He swam in the pool to the edge, by Karin. "Yeah, except someone forgot to ask her dad if we could stay here."  
Asami shrugged. "It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Kairn laughed, the sound real for once in so long. Koora found herself smiling at the sound.  
"That's so true." Karin said, feeling better. Once in awhile, it took a big break to feel okay again. And for once, Karin welcomed the feeling. She hated seeing black, losing to depression and emptiness. She hated the feeling of being prisoner of her own mind. Sometimes, it felt good to be a normal teenager, and not the medium in her own body. Because more times than not, it took more energy to keep her sane, and not losing to the darkness than anyone ever thought.

"This is the greatest place ever." Bolin said, getting out of the pool, and Korra took off her shoes, stripping down into a bathing suit. Karin was shocked, she didn't even know Korra owned a bathing suit, let alone one so cute! It was a one piece, with cute blue frills and a cute zigzag pattern. She ran and jumped into the pool, yelling as she did a cannonball. Karin put her hands in front of her, blocking water from hitting her face as she laughed.

Bolin looked to Karin, brows furrowed. "Aren't you going to swim Karin?" he asked and she shook her head, a small smile present.  
She laughed, taking off her parka to present a black shirt, and her tight red pants. "Naw. I'm not comfortable with my back and stuff." She shrugged and he frowned.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to..." She shook her head.  
"No no it's okay. I just don't wanna." She smiled and rested her head on her hands. "It's fun, you know. Having friends, so I guess I wanna thank you. I want to thank you all, for being there and dealing with me at my worst." Everyone looked to her, shocked as she laughed. "Seriously guys. You have seen me at my worst, and somehow managed to pick me up, especially since my mom can't be here to do it for me anymore." She looked down at her hands, a huge grin on her face. "I couldn't ask for anything better you know. You are the best friends anyone can ask for." Everyone was shocked for a moment, until the girl was picked up from the floor as two strong arms picked her up. She gasped and Korra watched as Bolin, soaking wet, picked Karin up from the floor and swayed her.

She laughed and laughed, and everyone soaked in the sound as if it were the last time they'd hear it. Because Karin was like the sun, she was always there, and without her, the nights grew cold and empty. She kept them warm, and when she raged, it was blinding, but they still enjoyed it, and counted on her to make them grow, and learn from her. They counted on her, because in their eyes she was the sun. She was the sun, and they bathed in her warmth.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked, floating on her back. "Shopping? Makeover?" She asked, sarcastically.  
Asami laughed as she hauled her tiny body out of the water, sitting next to the firebender. "I have something...a little more exciting in mind." She gave Karin a devious smile, and the firebender gave it right back.

Korra looked around the huge race track with wide baby blue eyes. "Wow." The word slipped from her lip, and Asami chuckled.  
"Pretty cool, huh?" The Avatar nodded, wide eyed and laughing.

"Way cooler than a makeover." She said, and Karin smiled, leaning her head on Bolin's shoulder.

He smiled down at her, and caught the sight of his necklace, dangling on her neck. "You still wear it." he whispered and she laughed, nodding.  
"Yeah." She whispered, and she smiled, he felt it on his shoulder. "It keeps me going most days. You know the pain of losing a parent. How depressing it could be." He nodded, and she smiled as she traced lines on the inside of his palm, drawing an infinity sign over and over again on the inside of his wrist.

"I know." He whispered, and Korra and Asami stood, talking. The girls looked over to Karin, and Korra smiled, knowingly.

"We're gonna go, you okay?" Karin picked up her head, nodding.  
"Yeah, go have fun. Just make sure to wear your seat belt." She smirked. "I know how Asami likes to drive." The non bender flushed and rolled her eyes.  
"Shh you." She grabbed Korra's wrist, and pulled the girl out to the track.

Mako looked to Karin, and slowly nodded. He smiled to himself, and Karin liked the contact of Bolin.

Even if they were never more than friends, she didn't care at this point. It seemed, sometimes his presence was enough to calm her mind, keep her inner demons away.

Because after all, we are just looking for someone our demons play well with.

The small group gathered around the finish line, Karin sticking close to Bolin as he smiled and congratulated Asami on the win. Korra took off her helmet, and shook her head free. "That...was such a rush." She hissed, and Asami smiled. "That was amazing, I didn't think we'd make it!" The Avatar exclaimed, hands in tight fists as pure adrenaline ran through her.

Asami smiled. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." She said, and Korra smiled sheepishly.

"I gotta admit, I totally had you pegged wrong." She smiled again. "I thought you were kinda...prissy." She said, laughing a bit to lighten the mood. "No offence." She added.

Asami smiled, shaking her head as she leaned on the Sato mobile. "No no it's alright. People usually assume i'm daddy's helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean c'mon, i've been in self defense classes since I was like, four." She smiled, looking to Korra. "My dad always made sure i'd be able to take care of myself."  
Korra nodded slowly, smiling. "Smart guy."

They got back to the mansion, and Bolin ran in, practically yelling about how bad he had to pee. Karin flushed with colour, and everyone turned to her, smiling. "What?" She asked, feeling accused and Mako shook his head.  
"You're the one who likes him." She flushed with colour, and pointed her finger at the firebender.  
Fucking Mako. He was smirking. "I - I you...you - Arg!" She yelled, poking him in the chest as everyone laughed.

"Hey Asami, do you have another bathroom I can use?" Korra asked and the girl nodded.  
"Yeah, we have a lady's powder room upstairs. First door on your right." Mako put an arm around Asami, and she smiled. "You can freshen up in there." Korra nodded, going for the stairs.  
"Okay thanks." Karin looked to Mako and Asami, stretching. She missed the feeling of her bones stretching with her muscles. It was days like this she wished she had a training field, so she could bend freely.

"Hey Asami?" She asked, voice small.

The beautiful girl turned, worry in her eyes. "Yeah Karin? Are you okay?" The firebender nodded her head, throwing her thumb over her shoulder to the door.  
"Is it okay if I go outside for a bit? it's kinda nice out." The girl nodded, smiling and understanding.  
"Yeah sure." Karin nodded and turned back to the doors.  
"Oh, and Asami-" The girls turned to face each other. "Your house is very beautiful." Asami blushed and Karin smiled, slipping out of the door.

She walked down the many steps, smiling as she hummed softly to herself. Today was a good day. And for some reason, in particular, she wanted ice cream. Maybe she'd walk to town, and stop and get some ice cream, since Tenzin never had any. She didn't care if it was cold, she wanted the frozen treat.

She stopped and paused at the thought. When was the last time she had wanted ice cream? Maybe a few months ago? Thinking back on it...it was right before the incident.

She paled, and froze. Why would she be craving ice cream? She only craved the treat when something bad was about to happen? What could possibly be that bad that her body was sending warning signals off in her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and continued to walk. If Karin knew one thing, it was the gut feelings she had, were never wrong. First the area, and now this. She took in a deep breath and looked over the city. It felt like something was coming. And something big.

There were heavy footsteps behind her, and she turned, shocked to see Korra there. "Korra." She called, and it seemed like the girl was off in her own mind.  
"Kairn we have to go." She pulled the girl by the wrist, Karin stumbling to keep up with the Avatar.  
"Korra? What the hell is going on?" She asked and Korra bit her lip.  
She looked over to the city as she sighed. "I think Asami's dad is working with the Equalists." Karin's firebending body went cold.

She now knew what that feeling was. A war.

Later that night, Karin found herself on the roof of the police building with Lin, Tenzin and the Avatar herself. They were having a discussion on one Mr. Sato. And Lin and Tenzin were sketchy of Korra's throeires.  
"So you think Mr. Sato designed and manufactured those electric gloves for the Equalists?" Lin put her hands on her hips as she spoke. "That's a bold accusation. What proof do you have?"

Korra crossed her arms over her chest, and looked down, brown eye brows knitted together. "I don't exactly have proof. But I know what I heard. Sato's up to something."  
Lin gripped her own chin between her forefinger and thumb. "He does have the means, and the motive..."  
Korra's blue eyes went wide. "A motive?" Karin pushed off of one of the large vets she was leaning on, arms crossed.

She spoke loud and clear when she spoke. "His wife, Asami's mother was killed in a firebender raid when they broke into the mansion." She said, and Lin looked to her shocked.  
"How do you know that? That's classified information."  
Karin shifted her footing, feeling cold. Snow was going to start falling soon. "Asami told me. That's what I meant Korra, about us having our mothers in common." The Avatar nodded slowly, brown hair swaying with the slight breeze.

Tenzin stepped closer to the small circle. "It's possible he has been harboring Equalists this entire time."  
Lin raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should look at Sato one more time."

Tenzin looked to Karin, and the girl stood, looking over the city. Tenzin knew everything about Karin, what makes her break, what makes her tick.

"What's your thoughts on this Karin?" He asked softly.  
With her arms clenched into fists as they were crossed, she spoke so Tenzin could hear. "Tenzin, i'm craving ice cream." She whispered and Lin turned, obviously hearing a part of what she had said.  
"Ice cream?" She asked, and Karin nodded slowly, turning back to them.  
"I trust my boy fully Lin, like Tenzin trusts his. It's something I learned as a kid from him. My body, for the most part, is never wrong." She bit her lip, and sighed. "Whenever something drastic happens, I happen to crave ice cream. I'm not sure why, but it's a sign my body is telling me something isn't right." She hissed, and Lin and Korra looked to her as if she were crazy.

Tenzin however, was full trusting in Karin's abilities and her senses. "What does it feel like to you Karin?" he asked her.  
She turned back to the bright nighttime Republic City. "I feel a war brewing."

Karin stood outside the restaurant, feeling dumb for being alone. She didn't want to go with Korra. She couldn't handle things as is, and Korra being the amazing friend she was, understood that. She had just thanked her friends for being the best things in her life, she didn't want to betray them by playing tattle tale on Asami's dad. She pushed the door open, and sat herself down. She was hungry, and tired, and pissy. God she was just a bundle of teenage hormones lately. She scrunched her nose as she ordered her food. Breakfast for lunch it is.

Karin met up with the infamous trio after her meal. She felt better, something about a giant stack of pancakes can do that to someone. She needed to invest in like, a skateboard or something, see if Tenzin had something for her. She was sick and tired of walking.

"It seems Hiroshi is innocent." Lin said, and Karin nodded slowly.  
It just didn't make since to her. "I can't believe we didn't find anything." Korra said, looking...troubled.  
Asami and Mako came from behind and the girl looked pissed. Mako nodded to Karin, who smiled sheepishly back. "Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave." She said, hands on hips. Lin have a 'hn' in response, and Mako gestured to talking to Korra on the side. Karin tried to listen, but Asami turned to her.

"Hi." She said, giving a small smile.  
Karin's crimson eyes went wide, and she held up both of her hands, face one of guilt. "I'm just as involved as Korra. Don't get mad at just her." She said, and Asami slowly nodded.  
"I figured. Where she is, you're never too far behind." Karin put her hands down, and looked at Asami.  
"Asami, i'm sorry. It's just Lin brought up your dad's motive for Equalists, and with everything that's going on, you know how it is." Asami nodded, smiling as she hugged Karin.  
"I know, but like...I know how you feel now. It suck being accused of something you have no involvement in." Karin smiled. Amen to that one. "But like, I want to take down Amon just as much as you do." Karin's face went blank, and Asami laughed, the sound genuine. "Okay, maybe not as much, but I don't want to have to look over my shoulder to make sure you or Mako are okay you know?" Karin nodded in understanding.

"Well, we're just taking all the safety measures we can." She looked behind Asami. "And you may want to talk to your boyfriend. He...looks kinda pissed..." She whispered and Asami's beautiful pale green eyes went wide.  
"Oh god. Bye Karin, i'll see you around...sometime." The firebender nodded and looked to an upset Korra, pouting by Naga.

She walked over to the girl, stroking Naga's fur. "Hey Korra!" She yelled, before jumping on the older girl. Korra swayed, and both of them fall to the ground, kinda just laying there for a minute.  
"How do you do it Karin?" The firebender looked to her friend laying on the asphalt beside her. "How do you deal with all these people thinking you're...evil. Not on their side." Karin smiled, and looked up at the sky. The sun had just set, and it was casting beautiful shades of midnight blue across the sky.  
She shrugged. "As the Avatar, Korra, not everyone is going to agree with you. You're going to have rebellions, and riots, and people who think the Avatar is evil." She looked to Korra. "You're going to have to be the bad guy sometimes, and that's okay. It's how you deal with it that counts." She poked her friend in the arm as she sat up.

"Like...how?" Korra asked, confused. When had Karin gotten so smart.  
Karin smiled and fiddled with the two necklaces on her neck. "For me, being evil comes with the name, with you, the birthright. You have certain things in life that force you to make decisions. Those decisions, whether it's good or bad, have consequences." She smiled and laughed. "Like, for me, the pressure of turning into Azula is enough to make my mind straight. With you, it's the idea of the people." She gestured to the workers, and Lin and Tenzin were listening, she knew it. "When you make decisions, because you're the Avatar, you have to keep the people of the world in mind." She smiled.

"Like with Amon Korra. Why do you want to see him go down? Why are you scared of him?" She asked, and Korra bit her lip. Karin was positive she was going to say something about not being scared. But this was good, because Korra wasn't denying it right now, she was being honest with herself. "Because, he can take people's bending away." She whispered and Kairn nodded.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good reason to be scared of him." Karin admitted, looking straight forward. She looked out of the corner of her eye. "But do you know why?" She asked, and Korra seemed to think. She shook her head. "You see Korra, the greatest kind of fear, is the fear of the unknown. The Avatar is the only person who can take away someone's bending, and then this man claims he can do it. That's unknown, it's not common Korra. It's pretty fucking terrifying actually." She said, with a small shrug. Korra liked talking to Karin like this. It was nice.

"But, what you're also afraid of, is rejection, loss, hate. The fear of losing." Karin whispered and Korra's eyes went wide. "Korra, you're afraid of how the people will treat you if you lose. And once again, it comes back to the people." She gestured to everyone, and caught sight of Lin and Tenzin, who had wide eyes. She was...telling Korra exactly how it is. "You see, fear is an illusion. I'm pretty sure you've heard that. Fear is lead by the possibility of what will happen in the future." She smiled to the girl beside her. "If you live in the now, there is nothing hurting you, only the possibility of what might happen." She smiled and laughed. "And it's okay to be scared Korra. It's perfectly okay to be scared, terrified out of our minds. Because when this is all done and past, and Amon is gone, you won't be scared anymore." Korra felt like crying. Why were Karin's words effecting her so much?

The firebender stood, offering the girl a hand. Korra took it, whipping her blue eyes. "You know Korra, expectations that high set you up for failure. And i'm not gonna lie." She looked into Korra's eyes as she put her hands on the Avatar's shoulders. "It's not gonna be easy korra. We're going to fuck up. We're going to make mistakes. We're only human, but being smart, is learning from those mistakes, and becoming stronger because of them." She pulled Korra into a tight hug.

"Because Avatar or not Korra, you're still a wonderful person from the Southern Water Tribe, and nothing can change that." She pulled away, and put a hand on Korra's chest, dead center. "Because if you know, that nothing can hurt you, and you believe you are invincible, you can be Korra. Don't dwell on the future, stay in the present, live each moment like it is. Live right now, and learn, how not to ignore your fears, but how they make you stronger."

Both girls laughed, and no one saw the man slip the piece of paper into Korra's hand.

The set of four waited, under the bridge. Tenzin, Korra, Lin, and Karin. Someone had slipped a note into Korra's hand, and it said someone had information on the Equalists and Mr. Sato. Something big, and Karin felt like she was going to be sick. Why wouldn't this feeling go away?

"Psst. Over here." They all turned, and the man was dressed in a hat and a large winter coat, hiding most of his face. He stepped into the light, and looked to the four of them. "Listen, I joined the Equalists, because I believed what Amon said." He pulled the collar up higher his neck, hiding his chin. "I thought he could make life better for us non benders. But I didn't sign up for this...for this war." Karin felt like she was being punched in the chest. Everyone looked to her. She was right after all.

Lin was the first to speak to the man. "What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" She asked, voice firm.  
"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."  
Karin hissed. "I knew it." Lin gave her a solid nod. She was doing fantastically. Maybe if she talked to Karin-  
"And there's rumors he's working on something bigger, some new kind of weapon." He said, head lowered. Tenzin drank in the information like a sponge to water.

Finally, the oldest spoke. "We searched all of Future Industries, and found nothing." He said, and the man nodded.

"That's because he has a secret factory."  
"Where." Korra snapped. It wasn't a question.  
The man looked around. "It's right under the Sato Mansion."

They all gasped, and the knot in Karin's body tightened. This wasn't good. Not at all.

All of them stood in an metalbending blimp, Korra with her back to the wall, breathing heavily. She wanted a calm mind. She opened bright blue eyes, and looked to Karin, the girl in the same police uniform she wore the night of the attack. She wasn't taking any risks. She wanted to be ready to strike, and now that Korra got a chance to really look at her, she had to hand it to Karin.

The girl looked lethal and badass.

Karin was going over plans with Lin and the other members of the force, and Korra found herself smiling. Karin was really getting the recognition she deserved, and it was because of Lin. This is what she came to Republic City for. The respect.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move, with Tarlock breathing down your neck." Tenzin told Lin, and Karin smoothed out the map she was looking over, circling any points of entry. She had really taken to memory the layout. She had a somewhat photogenic memory, and it was times like this it came in handy.  
As Lin was about to speak, the firebender, from behind them spoke. "Tarlock is an asshole." She mumbled. "He'll do anything for power." She added, making a line at the main entry. Everyone looked to her as she focused, her hair free and the straight locks pooling as they fell over her shoulders.  
"Like what kind of power?" Lin asked and the girl straightened, still looking at the map.  
"Like trying to convince my grandfather to make him Chief instead of my uncle when my dad forfeited the position." She said,loud and clear, voice firm.

Korra now knew why fully, Karin didn't like the waterbending man.

"Lin, if we're wrong about this..." Tenzin warned, and Lin nodded.  
"I can kiss my job goodbye." She said, and Karin straightened at the words.  
"There's no way we're wrong." She said, clenching her fists. "I've been studying everything we have on the man, there's no way we're wrong Lin."

"But protecting Republic City is all I care about." Everyone was shocked as both Lin and Karin said that at the same time, freezing at hearing the same words pool from each other's mouths. They locked eyes and slowly nodded to each other. Lin let herself smile on the inside. Karin would made a damn good lieutenant.

No one in the house was expecting it when the front doors were kicked in, and police flooded the area. Karin had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, not wanting it to get in the way. There on the couch sat Asami, Bolin, and Mako. "What are you doing here?" Asami demanded as she was ordered to stand by officers. Bolin had his hands up in the air, and Mako had his eyes locked on Karin. Not only was Korra the bad guy now, but she was too.

Honestly, she didn't give a flying fuck. This bastard was going down.

"We have reason to believe there is a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin said, standing by the side of her...pupil. She guessed Karin was her pupil, and defiantly her equal now.  
Asami was angry, Karin could tell as Korra was locked in a heated gaze with Mako. "I think I would know if there's a factory hidden below my house!" She yelled, angry. Karin couldn't blame her. She had every right to be angry right now. "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father..." She said, looking away.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked and she let out a scoff as she rolled her eyes.  
"In his workshop. Behind the house." She said, rolling her eyes. Karin felt a twinge of empathy, but it was soon doused by the huge knot in her stomach. This was never good, the closer they got, the tighter her insides seemed to twist.

Everyone stood outside the workshop, quiet, and Karin felt like she was taking all of the blame. She'd gladly take the blame for Korra, if it meant less stress for the Avatar. But she was right, wherever Korra was involved,Karin was never too far behind. She had told the Avatar about how Asami had said that, and Korra laughed. It was true. Since day one, they were nothing but terror twins. And damn good ones at that.

The door was kicked in, and they all flooded the area once again, securing the place, and everyone turned, including Lin, to Karin. She seemed to have this down squat, and Lin had let her take charge. In a way, Karin reminded her a lot of her mother. Toph was the same way.

"Dad?" Asami yelled, looking around for a father who was not there.

"Chief, Karin, the estate has been secured. No one has not left the estate since we arrived." One of the men said, and Lin seemed grim.

Lin looked to Karin, a silent understanding passing between them. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Karin?" The girl nodded, and Korra watched as the younger girl took charge. It really suited Karin to be in charge. She was a damn good leader.  
"Yeah Lin, I am."  
Lin looked around the room, narrowed eyes. "Just because no one has left, doesn't mean there's no one here." She said, as she walked into the middle of the room.

Eryone watched as she used her whole body, and Tenzin was always memorized by the way she moved. He had been fascinated by her since they were awkward children, nothing will ever change that. She lifted her foot, a slide slipping back, and exposing a bare foot. She slammed her foot on the ground, and everyone was silent. She had learned from her mother, the best earthbender in the world. She felt, and her eyes widened as she backed away.

"There's a tunnel beneath the workshop." Karin was a little smug. "Running deep into the mountainside."  
"What?!" Asami exploded, and Korra flinched. Karin raised an eyebrow. Koora was really focused, and she was quiet. A quiet Korra was scary, because it meant she was thinking. And Korra's mind ran a million miles per second.

Lin backed away, and metalbender a huge slab of metal and earth out of the ground, tossing it effortlessly across the workshop. There in it's huge glory, stood a tunnel, like Lin had said. It had a platform, and it lead down into the mountain.

Bolin leaned into Asami, and whipsered. "Do you think your dad knows about this?" he whispered and she shook her head in denial.

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation." She said, emerald eyes wide.

Korra looked to her, speaking for once the entire night. "Maybe...you don't know everything about your father." She said, and Asami was broken. And she held every ounce of Karin's sympathy. There was no way she knew about this. Asami personally, was a huge part of both Karin's and Korra's life. Nothing will ever change that. She swore to herself.

"I'm sorry." Karin told Asami, and the girl looked about ready to break. Karin winced.

Even the most expensive porcelain masks crack sometimes.

"Officers, into the tunnel." Lin said, hands behind her back as she pointed to the huge hole in the ground. "Be cautious." She added and Kairn nodded, getting next to Korra, putting a solid hand on her back. t was for reassurance. Not Karin's or Korra's, but for a little of both. Karin wasn't feeling good, and as she looked to the hole, the knot only got tighter.

As Korra and Karin headed to the tunnel, Mako, Bolin and Asami tried to follow. "Nuh uh. You three stay up here." Lin said sternly. "Officer Song, keep an eye on them. We don't want civilian casualties." She said, and Karin and Korra looked behind them.  
"But Karin is a civilian!" Bolin added his voice high. Karin furrowed her brows. It wasn't out of who got go down. He sounded...worried for her.  
Lin straightened. "Karin is acting lieutenant." She said, shocking them all. That was the first time Mako and Bolin noticed her choice of attire. She wanted a fight.

And as they went down into the tunnel, Karin gave Asami a small smile, and clapped Korra's back. "Prepare for trouble." She said loud enough for the brunette to hear.  
Korra slung an arm over her shoulder, smiling, knowing they were trying to cheer Asami up. "And make it double."

They heard a few broken laughed, and Karin had known she had succeeded. Asami, it's going to be alright. Karin told herself. "I promise." She said out loud, a few looking at her, but Korra knew better.

Karin never made a promise she couldn't keep.

As they descended further into the mountainside, Korra was quiet, as was Tenzin, both looking at the firebender standing beside Lin, talking strategies. Tenzin looked to Korra, and pulled the girl into a silent hug. "Korra, Karin is going to be alright." Korra nodded.  
"I know." She bit her lip as the platform stopped, and the other officers rushed off the platform. "but it doesn't mean i'm not scared for her." She whispered to herself.

She wondered what it would be like, Karin without her bending. but then she realized, she wouldn't be Karin. Because Karin was defined by her strength, and that came from her fire. Without it, she wouldn't be the same.

The room was bright, and huge, and from the ceiling draped were large posters of the masked man that made Karin's blood boil. Amon. They were definitely in the right place. Everyone was in position, Karin sticking close to Korra. Her job was to protect the Avatar. There were huge large metal tanks, and Karin felt the knot tighten, it was about to break, and she let out a shaking breath, a hand rubbing her chest. God why did it hurt so much?

"Not your average backyard workshop." Lin deadpanned, and Karin had to resist snorting in approval. Just the room itself was huge as could be.

"And i'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra said, looking up at the huge tanks.  
"Hiroshi was lying alright. But where is he?" Tenzin asked.

The minute those words left his mouth, the floor shook, and they all whipped around as the largest slab of metal Korra had ever seen slammed up into the ceiling. She heard Karin gasp, and the room grew dark. Karins knot just got a hell of a lot tighter.

Up above, Bolin felt it, the turning in his gut as there was a loud crash. "What was that?" He asked, leaning forward.

Mako hissed. "We need to get down there and see what's going on." He added and officer Song would have none of it.

"Absolutely not." He said hands folded behind his back. "You're staying put until the chief comes back." He said sounding confident in his tone.

Bolin threw Mako a look, and the older brother nodded, Asami oblivious to what was about to happen. "Alright. but can we at least go outside or something. It's so dusty in here." He scratched his nose.  
Song deadpanned. "No. We're staying right here." He said, looking at the two brothers.

"Don't blame me if I start, snee-" He smirked to his girlfriend. "Start snee-" He arched his back. "Sneezing." he paused. As he sneezed, fire shot from his hand and mouth, making the officer back up, and trip over a block provided by Bolin. He ended up falling, where Bolin threw his body on the man, as did Mako.

They succeeded in tying the protesting man to a pole, and gagged him. "Sorry guy, we know you were just doing your job." Mako said, and Bolin nodded.  
"yeah, now just stay put until the chief comes back." He smiled. "Oh wait, why does that sound so familiar. Oh yeah, because you just said it." He told the man and Asami snickered under her breath. Together, the three of them headed to the tunnel. This time, it was Bolins knot who tightened. Something wasn't right, and he had a feeling it was Karin...

Karin looked around frantically in the dark. The dark was never good. She took two huge steps back, and began to pace, fire coming out of her feet, and burning into the concrete, lighting the large room with enough light to see everyone. Lin instantly turned to the wall, and tried to bend it. But she found it impossible.

"I'm afraid you can't bend that wall Chief Beifong." Everyone turned as the lights on the far side of the room turned on, and it was Hiroshi's voice they heard. "It's solid platinum." They all watched in horror as they tanks began to activate, people inside of them, and they began to move. Karin stuck close to Korra. Not just because of her job, but because being locked in an underground chamber, she would admit she was a little scared. But not for herself, of those around her. The machines closed in on them, circling them.

"My Mecha Tanks are platinum as well." They spotted the man, in the back. "Not even your infamous mother could bend a metal so pure." He said, and Karin clenched his fists.  
"I think you just made auntie roll in her grave." Karin said through grit teeth, and Lin looked to her. She considered Toph her...auntie?

"Hiroshi! I knew you were a no good lying Equalist!" Korra yelled, pointing a finger at the man. "Come out here and-"  
"And do what?" he asked, humoured. "Young Avatar. I'd much rather stay in here, where my chances and a bit more...Equal."

Lin clenched metal covered hands. "That source was a setup!" She yelled, angry and Karin felt the knot tightening. This was her fault. And her fault alone.

"Guilty as charged." He said, smiling. Karin had been ready to strike at one of the tanks, but she found it impossible to. Her feet were glued to the ground, in waiting.

As Hiroshi sent out his retractable claw, everyone moved by Karin, who was still in waiting. And so it began, benders vs. this obviously unfair game. She watched everyone move, and she was still frozen. It wasn't until one of the claws shot toward her, drawing electricity, did she move. All at once, the knot broke free like a spring inside of her, and she ran, leaving fire in her footsteps as she jumped on the tank, smashing her fiery fist into the tank with enough heat to melt the 'pure' platinum.

The tank powered down, and she looked around. Why wasn't Korra firebending? The heat would melt the metal. Then it dawned on her, her heat was five times more hot. She was deadly for a reason, and it seemed to show her. She ran as one of those contraptions flung towards Korra's feet, and in one fell swoop, she set fire to her hands, as she spun. Everyone watched as she lit a ball of fire, using it as a shield. Tenzin gasped, he had not known she could do that. The Avatar was on the floor behind her, and she helped Korra to her feet, those blue eyes so wide.

"Karin, where did you learn to do that?" She asked, shooting fire as the girls were pressed back to back.  
Karin dodged an attack, sprinting forward. "The night at the arena." She said, smacking away a metal hand as if it were nothing. "When the rink exploded." She said, jumping to avoid an attack. The police officers were trying their best to restrain the tanks, but it was no use. Summoning lightning to her hands, and ran, the blue spark cracking the earth beneath her as she jumped, using the lightning like a blade to cut the wires.

As she turned around, something smashed into her, and she hit the floor with such force, her vision swarmed. She was being dragged by the long cord on her feet, and as she was brought into the air, and out of the reach of anyone she could hurt. She screamed, the sound deafening and she body grew hot as the metal holding her up melted, and she attacked the tank, face first, smashing her angry fist into the metal over and over again until it gave way. She yanked the man out of the pit, and smashed his body into the floor.

He was unconscious, but she had stopped one tank. She looked around as a gust of air pushed a tank farther away from her, and she nodded to Tenzin. The man always had her back.

Lin was grabbed by one of the claws, and thrown, hitting a large metal support beam, and the Mecha Tank shocked the remaining men that she couldn't cut free. She knuckled were bleeding as she turned to In, running to the Chief. Before she could get to her, her body was hit with stunning blue. As her body was engulfed in filled blue electricity, she looked around. Korra had just been knocked unconscious, and Tenzin's worried face was the only one she saw before she hit the floor, only feet away from Lin. Her vision was swarmed with bright blue, and not once did they stop the electricity until she was unconscious. She had never felt more useless in her life...

Korra felt like she was being dragged. Like she was being picked up. Why was she feeling like this? Was she being loaded into a truck for Amon? She felt...not in her own body as she rested her eyes in limbo. She wasn't strong enough to open them, for what she might see was the end.

But Karin's words rang in her head. _Fear is an illusion, of what might come._

She took comfort in those words. She took strength in them as well. Slowly, she opened blue eyes, but she was being held up, one someone's shoulders as a scene played out in front of her. It was Hiroshi, and Asami, they were talking. She couldn't make out the words, it sounded like she was underwater. She watched as Asami's eyes filled with emotion, betrayal, and anger, and hope, and love and it was impossible to see them all. There were passing too fast across her face.

She watched in horror as he took off one of the electric gloves, and handed it to his daughter. She looked at him, then to the glove and back. She slowly walked to it, and shockingly reached out for it. Korra wanted to call out, to scream and thrash, but her body was emotionless. And... and Asami took the glove.

Bright blue met her eyes, and she watched as Hiroshi fell to the floor, at the hands of his daughter. She had taken him out...by his own weapon. She turned to the other Equalist, and did the same to him, and Korra felt like sobbing in relief. She wasn't going to end. And this time, it felt good for someone to come to her rescue. She had never relied on anyone, but this, this was beyond anything Korra had ever experienced. Because she didn't find safety in Karin, she found it in Asami. And to think she used to hate her.

She slumped off of Mako's back, and stood, wide eyed and jaw slack. Asami...looked as brutal as Karin, who was right now, in Bolin's arms as he carried her bridal style. His skin was hot, Karin was hot. How much bending had she realized? More than at the arena?

The Mecha Tanks turned to them, and Bolin's eyes went wide. "Lets get out of here!" He yelled, and everyone, including the barely conscious Lin and struggling Tenzin jumped down. They had made it out, but just barely.

The small group sat in the large police blimp, Bolin by Karin's side. She was the only one who hadn't woken up yet. And from what Tenzin had said, they electrocuted her on her back, one of her most vulnerable spots, and continues minutes after she lost consciousness. It was probably too much pain for her body to handle. And she shut herself down for it. It was scary as he lay beside her, looking at her uniform beside the small bench she laid on. Lin had to take it off, the electricity had melted the metal on the back of it to Karin's skin. So there she lay, on the bench, in just a tank top.

Bolin drank in the sight of her scars like a man just learning to see. She had been through so much, and for her body to be so heavily damaged...it must be hard. No one saw as he brushed black bangs from her face.

No more running, no more being the damsel in distress.

Bolin was going to be the one protecting her.

Because the princess must be protected, for the sake of the kingdom.


	9. When Extremes Meet

I got some amazing reviews, and some amazing constructive criticism on this story and I honestly have to say thank you for that. And also i'd like to clear some things up that **RashestRumble16** pointed out. I thoroughly loved your reviews, and thank you. Constructive criticism helps writers guys. So I genuinely thank you, from the bottom of my black soulless pit of a heart.

Okay, I know there are no tv's, and my bad for saying there are. I sometimes slip up, gotta remember this takes place around the 1920's historically, and yeah, they didn't have tv's.

Karin is strong, and equal to Korra in power. Solely because Korra's firebending isn't as strong as Karins, just as Aang's waterbending wasn't as good as Katara's. And if the two were to get into a fight, I said Karin would kill Korra, because yes, Korra isn't a fully realized Avatar yet, and it's like, Aang and Azula. Azula was fucking insane. So yes, when Korra is fully comfortable with her elements, she would be able to beat Karin, but it wouldn't be easy at all.

Also, I don't know if I said this straight out, but Karin is and has always been hated and people have always been terrified of her. Her mother was kind and gentle, and her grandmother was a battle warrior. Her grandmother trained under Azula, and had to train and become better because she was tired of getting her ass whopped. Also, I think I will do a mini chapter of who exactly the Elders are, and why they need Karin for 'purification'. People of the fire nation think Karin is Azula's reincarnate, and always being told that she was just like Azula, it translate to a fear of becoming just like her. Because if you noticed, Karin is very unstable, as most firebenders are.

I know I tend to over due the emotional scenes, it's because Karin is me. Remember that, because that's why she's so emotional. I chose a firebender instead of a waterbender because fire is my element. I am manic depressive bipolar, so I have mood swings just like Karin does. I am by nature a very emotional person. Also the way she was treated was much like myself. I was always feared and hated, because I beat the shit out of boys all throughout my childhood. No one liked me, and that's why Karin is the way she is. I know I overdo the emotional scenes, because that's how I know I would have reacted. I'm just being brutally honest with myself guys.

Also, Karin wasn't suddenly in love with Bolin, she knew who she was prior to the story, because this isn't her first time in Republic City. So it wasn't like 'BOOM I LOVE YOU'. She's like, crushed on him since he first started pro-bending, like a year before the story, when her mother used to get papers from the city delivered to their house on Fire Temple Island. Yeah, she's liked him for longer than Korra has known Mako.

She is the princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Her father is the eldest of two sons, and was heir to the chief position. After Karin was discovered as a firebender, her grandpa pretty much told her dad to 'have another kid, or let your little brother become chief'. After Karin was born, there was complications, and her mother couldn't have anymore kids. So her father gave up the position to his younger brother. Which i'm pretty sure I said that before but whatever. I know it's confusing because everything about her screams fire nation princess, but yeah guys. She's the water tribe princess.

Also, I don't take anyone's shit. I'm not asking you guys to read this, although I am happy you guys are. So if my writing and mistakes and emotional scenes piss people off, sorry alright? I'm not going to fix it for your sakes, but hey, you know i'm not perfect. I have just as much problems with me as anyone else does alright? I know i'm fucked up in the head, and I get that a lot, but no need to take it out on my writing, because that's like, one of the only things i'm proud of. And yes, all of my stories have 'daddy issues' as my Neenoo likes to say. Sorry, a fucked up past does that to someone. Once again, a reason I chose to fuck with Karin's past.

Shit's gonna light up in this chapter, and my apologies for it being short. I didn't feel like writing the whole Tarlock vs Korra thingy. Yeah, coz i'm lazy. Also, I'm gonna go to California for a week, so yeah. This may be the last update for like, a week and a half. I'm trying guys, these chapters are so hard to write. So much harder than writing my other stories, because I actually have to go with the story line. It's almost over :sobs: But there will be a chapter on The Elders, and an Epilogue, so yeah.

:Haruka:

* * *

Karin and Korra sat on the pier to Air Temple Island, feet dangling over the doc as they looked out at the black water, the grey could robbing the bay of it's blue glory, and replacing it with angry swarms of black. It looked, deadly, and Karin looked between her feet with narrowed crimson eyes. What the hell was going on with her head? She was usually so calm, and so level, and now, it was like someone took her brain and put it in a blender, fucking with her emotions. Dammit teenage hormones, fucking with her mood swings and level head.

The two teens looked to the right as a boat appeared out of the slight fog. Karin smiled and blushed, it was Bolin. And Mako, and Asami. She shook her head and let out a small laugh to herself, gaining her an odd look from the brunette. Bolin was bracing himself on the sides of the boat, smiling with Pabu on his shoulder. Karin stood, whipping off her black hoodie, and waved to him. He smiled, laughed and waved back. She's missed him, she's missed him a lot.

The boat docked, and the tiny air bending kids ran out to join the Avatar and the princess. They were waving as some Air Acolytes put the loading bridge down onto the dock, and Karin smiled, feeling better to be firmly in her skin, and farther away from another mental meltdown.  
Ikki squealed in pure delight. "Welcome to Air Temple Island! Your new home." She yelled, and Asami gave a small laugh.

Meelo gave a small smile, and Karin looked down at the small child. "Yes, my domain." He added and Karin smiled, laughing.

Bolin stepped off the boat, bag thrown over his shoulder, and smiled. "Well, aren't you sweet little monk child." Pabu jumped off of his shoulders, and onto the floor, only to run to Karin, who picked the small red fuzzy creature up. she held him in her hands, looking into his face.  
"Hi Pabu." She said, shuffling him into her arms as she smiled and he rested comfortably in her crossed arms.

Meelo pointed a finger at Karin. "What is that fuzzy creature?"  
Jinora smiled, turning to her brother. "That is a fire ferret." She said plainly.  
Karin's eyes went wide as Ikki ran towards her. "Awwe! He's so cute!" She took a step back, and Pabu clawed up her shoulders, and into the hood of her jacket. He slipped off of her, and was sitting calmly in the black hood, eyes looking at the small brown haired girl who was staring at him.

Mako stepped forward, bag over his shoulder too. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Korra put a hand on her hip, smiling.  
Asami smiled. "Yes they have been amazing." The older couple were talking to Korra, and Karin turned to Meelo on Naga. She laughed and stepped forward, picking the small boy up with ease. He wiggled in her arm and she set him down, looking into silver eyes.

"Naga doesn't like it when you pull on her ears Meelo." She said, and the small boy blew a gust of air into her face as retaliation. She brushed all of her now messy hair from her face, and glared at the boy. He gave out a frightened yelp as she chased playfully after him. She finally caught him, and swung him from side to side as his back was pressed into her chest.  
"Unhand me fire princess!" He demanded and Karin turned as hushed whispered got her attention. It seemed, Ikki and Jinora were talking to Bolin.

She raised an eyebrow, and walked funny to the earthbender, swaying the five year old as he made odd noises. "What?" She asked and Bolin laughed, stepping towards her.  
"You're amazing with kids." She blushed and shrugged.  
"They're like siblings of mine. I was here when Jinora was born. I was like, six or so." She set him down, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Ikki laughed, flying towards the girl. "Yeah! I remember when I was little, and she used to train with the gates with us! She was always here, with...her mom." She flinched, and looked up to Karin sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She whispered and Karin smiled.  
"It's okay Ikki. I think it's good we talk about my mom. Wouldn't want to forget her right? Doesn't Tenzin talk about Grandpa Aang all the time?" The small girl smiled and laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. You have your mom's eyes, you know that right?" Karin laughed, throwing the girl over her shoulder.  
"Yes, and you have your dad's hair." The girl giggled, and Karin turned back to Bolin, who was smiling softly at her.

"That's cute. You talk about your mom like that." Karin gave a small laugh and a smile.  
"Yeah, I love my mom, and I know she loved me too." She smiled up to him, and Korra yelled her name. The firebender turned to the Avatar, who was waving her over. It seemed, Asami had so much luggage, and they needed help. She gave Bolin an odd look, set Ikki down, and got Pabu from her hoodie, following the older teens up the large steps, and to the temple. Bolin was right behind her.

Ikki was making weird noises as they reached the top of the island, and Karin hung back with Bolin and Pabu. She enjoyed his company, something about him calmed her down considerably. Meelo was walking beside Asami, a creepy smile on the younger's face. "You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" Both Bolin and Karin burst into laughter, getting odd looks from Korra. Karin had her mouth covered by her sleeve, and Bolin bit his lip from another outburst.

Ikki went ahead, rambling, and going on about the island, and Karin walked up to Korra, using her foot to scratch her leg. She was wearing a pair of white sweats, and her black seal boots. She didn't care, it was the fucking weekend, and she could be lazy if she wanted to. "Hey Karin." Korra said, blue eyes wide and Karin smiled as she stretched. "You seem to be doing much better." She commented and Karin rubbed her eyes, luckily she didn't wear makeup, that would suck.  
"I feel better. Sometimes, it takes a breakdown to set your mind straight you know?" Korra laughed and slipped her arm into Karin's, looping their arms, and the contrast was shocking. Whereas Karin had a plain black hoodie, Korra had her blue parka. It looked good on her.  
The Avatar smiled. "Sometimes, it takes a breakdown to even function right Karin." Karin smiled, eyes on the ground. "You know, you're one of the strongest people I know of. You pick yourself up Karin, and can handle anything anyone throws at you." Shock crossed the princesses' face. "And i'm lucky to have a friend like you. I don't know where'd I be without you." Karin hugged Korra.  
"You're an amazing friend, the best I could ask for Korra."

The two of them broke away from their moment, and while Korra offered to take Asami to the girls' dormitories along with Ikki, Karin went with Bolin and Mako with Jinora to the boy's dormitories.

The group of three boys - Meelo had joined - and two girls walked to the small house like structure on the right side of the island. Karin was content, watching Meelo go on and on to Mako about the boys side of the island, and how they weren't allowed on the girls side.  
"So where do Korra and you stay?" The voice snapped Karin from her thoughts.  
She furrowed her brows. "We stay in this house thing. It's like this, but smaller, only two rooms. It's behind the temple. It for like, I don't know." She shrugged and Bolin laughed.  
"I want to say thank you Karin. For letting us stay here." The girl laughed, pulling her hair to the left of her neck.  
She shrugged. "Naw, I won't abandon friends in need." He looked to her. "Plus, you guys are the first friends other than Korra i've ever had you know? I wouldn't do that to you." He smiled, and Jinora opened a door for them. That was Mako's room, Bolin's next to his.

"These are so small compared to the attic." Bolin told Karin, and the girl opened the window.  
She looked over her shoulder, and shrugged. "They're efficient, plus look at this." She opened the window, and he looked over her shoulder, out the window. Her breathing hitched, he was pressed against her back.  
The view was gorgeous, out over the city, looking over the orchard. "It's pretty." She nodded, and Bolin smiled, his heat warming Karin as she froze.  
"It is pretty, but my meditation area has a better view, on the very top of the island." He laughed and so did she.

There was a knock on the open door, and Karin jumped, and Bolin and her turned at the same time. She bumped into him, and the two of them came crashing down into the floor. Bolin was pinned under Karin, her hands on either side of his head, legs tangled. he watched as Karin's face lit up like christmas in the biggest blush he had ever seen.

"Wow bro, I didn't know you two were up to something. I can come back." Karin turned a brighter red, and stood, not looking at Bolin as she pulled him off of the floor, and rushed out of the room. She was muttering to herself, and Mako watched as she raced out of the small dorms. He turned back to his flustered brother, and Bolin shifted uncomfortably.  
"_Smooth_ Bolin. Smooth." The younger boy scrunched his nose.  
"What is so important Mako?" The firebender held up his hands.  
"Being observant bro. That's it."

With that, Mako left, and Bolin bit his lip.  
Why was his heart beating so fast...?

Karin stood in the crowd, looking up at the new Chief of Police. Sakon. Lin had resigned, and Karin clenched her fists. Lin was a damn good officer, and this man pissed her off. At least he was being honest, about him being humiliated for taking her place. he should be, Lin was amazing, and no one could amount to that. Korra and Tenzin were on the stage being Sakon, being part of the council, and the Avatar, they were allowed, and Karin didn't think it was that big of a deal that she had to stand in the press covered crowd, but she swore if the man behind her wouldn't stop grabbing her ass, she was going to punch him.

For some reason, Sakon had put Tarlock in charge of any and all things reguarding the Equalists and Amon. Karin narrowed her eyes. Tarlock had other intentions, and guessing on the look Korra just gave her, she knew it too.

Korra, Tenzin and Karin approached the councilman after the announcement, and while Tenzin shared some not so nice words to the man, Karin was looking for his reactions. Tarlock turned to Korra, and smiled. "Well, Avatar, long time no see." He pointed a finger at the two girls. "Now that you girls are done with that little...distraction, I look forward to having you two back on the task force."  
Karin snorted, and Korra rolled her eyes. "Ha, forget it. There's no way i'm go back to your.. 'vanity project'." Korra said, smirking.

He shrugged. "That's unfortunate to hear, but i'm sure you'll come to your senses. Princess, how about you?"  
Karin laughed, looking at her nails in boredom. "I don't like you. I didn't like you as a kid, and I don't like you now." She said, and he nodded slowly.

"I'm sure you two will come to our senses, as you have in the past." Karin narrowed her eyes at the pony tailed man.  
Korra laughed. "Don't hold your breath. You know, Tenzin and Karin have been right about you all along. You played me, you played Bei Fong, you played Karin." She stuck a tan finger straight in the waterbenders face. "And now you're playing the new chief." She stepped forward, only about a foot from his face. The man's face was neutral. "Well i've got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. Karin doesn't need you. She's a princess, and i'm the Avatar." Karin made an 'o' shape with her mouth. Korra pulled the Avatar card.

Tarlock merely smiled. "You are not, in fact the Avatar." Karin's face fell, and she looked to the man as he continued. "You are merely a half baked Avatar in training." He looked to Karin, as Korra's face was one of shock. "And you, are not a princess. Or did your daddy's knockout of the chief position of the tribe tell you otherwise? You are not a part of the Water Tribe Karin, and you do not belong there either." Tarlock had the audacity to say that to her. He then turned to Korra again, the girl looking lost. "Which reminds me, how is your airbending training going? Are you..making any progress with that...?" he teased. Korra's face fell, and her eyes glossed over. "I...didn't think so."

He turned, and Karin fumed, while Korra froze. "If you will not join my task force, then you two better stay out of my way." He walked away, and Karin felt her insides boil as she looked to Korra. The girl looked about ready to cry. She pulled the girl into a hug, and Korra lamely hugged back.

"That dude is a total ass Korra. Don't listen to him." She broke the hug, and Korra's jaw was set. "Aang barely knew firebending when he took down Ozai." Korra looked at her. "Don't let that bastard get to you." She said, and Korra could only nod. But Karin was wrong, his words did hit her.

The three of them sat on Oogi, Tenzin's bison on the way home. Korra had her knees drawn to her chest, head resting on them. She looked down at the city with a sigh. "I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled. "I mean, i've memorized nearly all of the practice forms, but I still can't produce a measly stupid puff of air!" She hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm a failure." She said to herself, and Karin sighed.  
"Korra, you are not a failure." She said sternly. How could Korra even think that way? That was idiotic!

Tenzin inclined his head. "No you're not. You just need to work through this airbending block."  
Korra scoffed. "Amazing advice." She mumbled to no one in particular. "I'll get right on it." Tenzin threw a look over his shoulder with a bit of sass.  
"I wasn't finished yet." He said, and Korra sighed. "You see, Aang had not only his bending teachers, but his past lives as well to call upon for guidance." He looked at her, and Karin squirmed. "Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" The simple question made Korra go rigid.

She laughed. "No. Of course I haven't. Didn't the Order of the White Lotus tell you? I'm a spiritual failure too." Karin snorted, and shook her head.

Tenzin seemed to think as he looked over the city. "You may have made a connection without realizing it." He inclined his head again. "Maybe something you mistook as a dream?" He offered, and Korra seemed to think.  
"Well, maybe." She rested her chin in her arms. "I've had a few...weird...hallucinations once." She said and Karin raised an eyebrow. Like...Karin did? Did Korra see things from the past too?

Tenzin's boy shot up. "Did you see...any of the past Avatars in these visions?" He asked and Korra shrugged.  
"I saw Aang. I seemed, like he was in trouble." She looked to the airbender. "What do you think it means?" She whispered, and Karin squirmed. She should probably talk to Tenzin about her seeing Azula, Katara, and Zuko fight. And how Zuko jumped in front of Azula's lightning for Katara. Karin didn't think that was supposed to be seen, at least, not by her...

As the temple came into view, Tenzin looked to Korra and stroked his beard. "I don't know. But I urge you to meditate on these visions. There's something Aang's spirit is trying to tell you."

Later that night, after sunset, Karin roamed the island, feeling uneasy about talking to Tenzin. But unfortunately, the man found her. "Hello Karin." She turned, shocked to see the yellow and orange clad man. She nodded to him, and shifted on her feet.  
"Hi Tenzin." She made an odd face. "Can we...talk?" She asked and the man nodded, an eyebrow raised.

He put a hand on her back, and gestured to the orchard fields. "Let's take a walk Karin." She nodded and followed the older man she viewed as an uncle.

Tenzin turned silver eyes to the smaller girl, who couldn't sit still. "Is there something on your mind Karin?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"Yeah." She whispered, stopping next to a tree, it's leaves dying in the cold of mid autumn. "When we were talking today, when you were asking Korra about hallucinations, I remembered something." He looked at her and she sighed, looking between her boot covered feet. "Tenzin, I think I saw something I shouldn't have been able to see." She whispered, and the man put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and looked to the side.

"That night, Tenzin, at the arena, I was so consumed in rage. I was angry, and hurt, and terrified. I think, the elders may be right, about me being Azula's reincarnate." The man's eyes went wide.  
"That's not possible Karin, you'd never be-"  
"Tenzin I saw her." Karin interrupted, and the man froze. "I saw Azula. I saw her strike her brother with lightning after Zuko jumped in front of Katara. I saw it all, I felt it. I was in Azula's position, and the pure instability of her mind. Tenzin, I was Azula up on that roof. It felt like I was taking from her power, and using it myself." She broke off, looking at the trees. "And I let myself be consumed by that power Tenzin. And my fire had never been hotter." She swallowed and shifted, uncomfortable with the shocked man's expression.

"You know, I shouldn't be able to see the past like that. And it's not like i'm the Avatar, i'm not even related to Azula. I think...there's more to what the Elders had to say Tenzin." She let out a broken sigh. "I think they're right." She whispered, and Tenzin looked to her, calculating.  
"Have you had any...other seeings of Azula." She slowly nodded.  
"I used to think they were dreams, I used to have them as a kid. She was little, and with Mai and TyLee, and Zuko, and...their mother." She whispered. "They're far and few between, but i've had them since as long as I could remember. When I realized who they were, I stopped telling my parents." Tenzin pulled the smaller girl into a hug.  
"Even if you are, Karin, you're not evil. You may possess and have her power, but you are not evil. It's like with Korra, Korra can destroy the world if she chooses, and she's not evil." She let out a sigh as Tenzin looked over her. "Just because you harness immense power Karin, doesn't mean you're evil." She nodded, feeling stupid.  
"You're right. Thanks Tenzin, I just needed someone to talk to." he nodded, and looked around. "You should probably be getting back, it's pretty late." He nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder, before turning back to the temple.

Karin looked around the trees with a small frown. They were losing their colour. They were dying. "Some conversation." Karin jumped, and turned to see Korra, sitting on the side of the cliff, wiping her eyes.  
Karin walked to the girl, and sat beside her. "So you heard then." She whispered and Korra nodded, sniffling.  
"You know, I come out here to cry and be alone and you find me." She laughed and looked at her hands.  
Karin laughed, the sound hollow and fake. "You know, I come out here to find that i'm a crazy woman's reincarnate because I have lots of power." She shrugged and scooted closer to Korra. "And you found me, correction." She added and the two of them laughed, and whipped both of their tears. Karin was shocked, she felt like crying, and she actually was. Oh well, no one can always be strong.

"Korra!" They both turned, shocked at the sound of voices. "You out here?" It was Mako. There was some rustling of bushed, and Pabu was seen.

The fire ferret instantly ran to Karin, and Bolin's voice wailed. "Kooorrrrraa!" He yelled and Karin looked to the Avatar, eyes wide. She took her hoodie sleeve, and whipped Korra's face, and quickly turned back as if nothing happened. Karin looked to Pabu as the small ferret climbed her body, and rested on her shoulder, facing Korra. He licked her cheeks, and the Avatar laughed.

"There you are." Bolin said, and Karin turned her attention back to the water some one hundred feet below. Karin looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Bolin. Unfortunately, he noticed their red puffy eyes. "Are you guys alright?" he asked, and Pabu sunk against Karin's chest, and the girl pet the animal cutely, and smiled. Pabu was fucking adorable.

"We're fine." Korra said, shrugged, but not looking at them.

Mako put a hand on his hip. "Come on. What's wrong?" He asked, and Asami looked to the raven with worry in her eyes. "You can tell us you know." He asked and Korra sighed.  
She shook her head, still not looking at them. "How...am I supposed to save the city if I can't even learn airbending?" She asked, and she threw her hands in the air. "I'm the worst Avatar ever!" She said in defeat. "I just feel...alone." She whispered, and Karin looked to her. Bolin and everyone looked to Korra.  
"That's just nonsense. You're amazing!" Asami said, and Karin felt herself smile, nodding to the girl.

Mako shrugged. "And remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the fire nation. He was just a little kid." And cue to Karin for sassy look thrown at her best friend.  
Korra laughed, wiping her eyes. "Karin said something like that once." She whispered, and she shook her head.

"And he wasn't alone, he had his friends to help him." Bolin said, and Karin smiled. "Look, the arena may be shut down, but we're still a team!" he yelled, laughing as he spread his arms out wide. "The new team Avatar!" Karin blushed, and Mako smiled.  
"We got your back Korra. And we can save the city, together." They all put their hands together, and Karin scrambled to join them, smiling.

Korra smiled, true and laughed. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Karin smiled as the Avatar put her hand on the pile. Meelo came out of nowhere, standing on the pile as he farted, and everyone was mortified.  
"Yeah!" He yelled, and slouched. "Wait, what are we doing?" At that point, everyone burst into laughter.

Everyone stood in front of the temple, they were going to go into the city, and scout some. Bolin stood, hands on hips and Karin giggled. "Prepare Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar." Karin laughed and nodded, smiling with her goofy smile. She had changed into her jacket that she had gotten from Asami for her birthday with a white shirt, and a pair of black jeans. She nodded, and the gang came together, smiling and laughing. Asami came, Equalist glove on hand.

Mako laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits." She smiled, and Karin felt her belt for the pole. She had gotten one, the man had broken the other on the night of the arena attack.

Asami smiled, "Well, I figure one way to fight an Equalist, is with an Equalist weapon." Asami smiled, and Karin held the pole tight in her hands. She had fingerless leather gloves on, making the grip tight.  
"I'd say so." She held up the pole. "Got it and he never even knew."

Korra laughed, and slammed her first into her open hand. "Alright, let's ride." She said, and Karin smiled. This was good, this was gonna be fucking amazing. They were gonna go and kick Equalist ass.

The five of them climbed onto Naga, and the polarbear dog made a loud noise, and slumped forward, and Karin found herself pressed flesh between Asami and Bolin, his chest pressed tightly to his back. Unfortunately, Mako was in front of Asami, and Korra was beneath the entire pile. "H-Hi." Bolin said, laughing. Karin felt it in her chest.  
"Hey." She laughed, looking at him. This was a bloody mess.

Everyone stood, and Korra rubbed her head. "Alright, scratch that." She looked around. "Any other ideas?" She asked, and Asami stood, swaying her long pretty curly brown hair.  
"I think I have the answer." She said, smiling.

Karin looked as the car Tarlock had bought her screeched out of the garage, Asami behind the wheel. Karin had to give it to Asami, the girl could drive. She skidded next to them, and smiled. "Think this will do?" They all looked at each other, and smiled. Karin was the only one who noticed, four seats, five people. While Korra and Bolin got into the back seat, Mako next to his girlfriend, Bolin froze.  
"Come on!" He said playfully and she shifted.  
"There's not enough seats, i'll take Naga." She said and Bolin jumped out of the car, wrapped his arms around her waist, and she let out a huge gasp, as he picked her up and set her in the car. She blushed as he sat her next to him in the narrow space between him and Korra, and she was the consistency of a tomato.

"Fine, problem solved, you can squish next to me." She blushed and buried her face in her jacket as Asami and Mako, as well as Korra threw her a glance. She was pressed flesh against his chest, his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to him if not to squish Korra. Oh the gods were punishing her.

Great.  
Just fucking great.

Mako threw the girl a smile. "I like the new team Avatar."

The fast car raged through the city, and they were all on the lookout. Karin's legs were crossed across Bolin's lap and she was stiff red. "I'm sorry." She mumbled and he looked at her.  
"Why...?" He asked and she looked to him.  
She shrugged. "I feel like i'm squishing you, and i'm practically laying on you, and it can't be that comfortable." She said and Bolin laughed, bright green eyes locked onto crimson.  
He smiled and both of their hair whipped around them and he smiled down at the girl under his arm. "I don't mind." he said and her insides flipped.

This felt like nothing but the calm before the storm.

Korra looked behind them, and static was heard on the radio. "_Yeah, 216 cancel that 1015 at army tower. Come back to that station, over._" they all looked to the radio with narrowed eyes.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars." Asami said. "At least, now I know why."

"_Calling all units, level 4 alert. Jailbreak at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted. Equalist and Chi Blocker convicts are at large and armed and dangerous._" They all looked at each other, and Karin shifted off of Bolin. _"Last seen heading East, I repeat, this is a level 4 alert_."

The car came to a stop, and watched as Equalists raced through the intersection, and Karin smiled and pushed hair from her face. "Chi Blockers! That's them!" Bolin yelled, and Karin nodded as Korra spoke.  
"Let's get em'!" Let the games begin.

As Asami shifted gears, Karin and Bolin shifted, but she was still crowded. There were Chi Blocker motorcycles behind them, and she used her hair tie, pulling her hair into a low ponytail, as she shifted, turning, grabbing the back of the car, and hauling her body into the back. Bolin gasped, and she seemed to calculate as she used her bending, aiming at one of the motorcycles. "I got the ones on the back!" She yelled, and Korra nodded slowly.

Asami tried not to make too many jerky movements, because Karin was sitting on the back of the car, trying to get rid of the men that had jumped up behind them. She swerved to the right, and Karin shifted to the left, nearly falling off of the car, if not for Bolin grabbed her arm. She nodded solidly to him, and turned to the back of the car. Three bikes. "I'm gonna need you guys to trust me." She yelled, and Korra nodded, as did Asami.

Karin let go of Bolin's arm, and smiled to him, before throwing her weight, and jumping off of the back of the fast moving car. She landed with a wince, and Bolin yelled her name as she went after the motorcycles, her fire so hot, it melted two of their tires. They hit the floor with painful thuds, and came after her, hands armed. She pulled out the pole, and smiled as she shocked the crap out of one of them, the other masked man jumping out of the way. She still had to deal with the other on the bike, who was rapidly approaching. She ran, and jumped mid air, kicking the man on the motorcycle with such force, he hit the brick wall. She turned back as one of the men went to strike her back, and she grabbed his hand, spinning and tossing him aside. She jumped onto the fallen bike, restarting it, and smiling as she raced after where Korra and Asami disappeared.

Bolin and Korra made a ramp when they heard the sound of a motorcycle behind them. They jumped over the stopped truck, and Bolin and korra looked behind them as a motorcycle raced over. The girl hit the floor with a mad fury of black hair. Mako struck lightning to one motorcycle, and Karin swerved, racing beside the car. Asami turned to her, and Karin narrowed her eyes at the truck. She moved out of the way as Bolin took down another motorcycle, one that was in front of them. There were only two left, and they seemed to have some kind of smoke.

Karin pulled her jacket over her chin, not breathing in the smoke as she narrowed her eyes. "Sharp turn, right." She yelled, but quiet enough not to be heard. Both Bolin and Korra made a ramp, causing Asami to make the turn, Karin hot on her heels. "They don't know we made the turn." Karin mumbled to herself, sighing.

Asami sped up her car, crashing into the back of the motorcycles, causing the men to flip and land on the car. Karin zoomed to the passenger side, and grabbed her pole, and crouching onto the seat, one foot keeping her steady, she grabbed the man's hand, shocked him, and tossed him on the side of the road before she jumped back on the bike, pole still in one hand. Bolin was in awe. She was driving with no hands.

As the other man restrained Mako with ropes, Korra pulled Mako back, causing the man to fall over the windshield, and Asami shocked him with her glove. Karin drove up beside them, and nodded. "I gto the truck, make sure they stay quiet." She said, and they all nodded.

Karin zoomed behind the truck, and crouched, this time, both of her feet on the seat as she held the electric pole in her mouth. She jumped, using her firebending to keep her afloat as she attached herself to the back of the truck. She kicked off the lock with a fire infused stomp, and the doors swung open, exposing convicts and Equalists.

But Karin was nowhere in sight.

She jumped from the roof, into the truck, kicking three Equalists in the face, unconscious as she shocked the escaped men, and smiled to herself. She turned to the driver, ripped out the screen, held fire in her hand, and growled. "Stop the car." She growled, and the man paled as he pulled over to the side of the road. She stayed with him until Bolin yanked the man out of the front seat, and she jumped out of the back of the truck.

She stretched and smiled, Mako looking at her as if she were god. "You..." She shrugged, and smiled as she heard the police force siren.

"I had a life before you all knew me." She gave them a devil grin, and laughed. Mako and Korra looked at each other in shock.

What else, had Karin not told them?

The group known as Team Avatar rested against the car outside a food joint, eating and laughing. Karin had kept the motorcycle, driving it outside of the packed car, although she did miss Bolin's closeness. It had already been a few days, nothing really exciting happened. Karin was leaning on the car, sitting on the hood as she ate. She had knee high boots on, the ones from her Police Force uniform. She didn't really care, it was easier to ride the bike with them on.

She took a bite of her sandwich, and turned to Bolin, who was sitting beside her. "Hey Bo?" She asked and he turned to her.  
Emerald clashed with crimson. "Yeah?" he asked eating as well.

Karin sighed and shifted. "Of the whole Amon thing." She looked to him. "Like, the Equalist and stuff."  
They all snapped their heads to the middle of the car at the sound of static. "_Calling all units. Calling all units. Please respond to the 58 flat of Dragon Flats Burrow. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution._" Karin slipped off of the car, throwing all of her unfinished food into the trash before yanking the keys to the motorcycle out of her back pocket, and starting the small engine. Asami had spared her a pair of goggles, and she smiled as she slipped them on. This new dangerous game was fun, it fit Karin better. She drove out towards Dragon Flats Burrow, right behind Asami.

Bolin had never got to answer her question.

As they drove, a bad feeling crawled up Karin's spine. She shook her head, and sighed. The feeling was suffocating her. As they neared the Burrow, they got their answer. All of the lights were off, and metalbender ships were in the sky, lighting the area. "Somethings wrong." She mouthed to Bolin, who nodded and stood to get a better view. Yeah, that coil in Karin just got tighter and tighter.

They both stopped their engines, and Karin stepped off of the bike, both her and Asami removing the goggles to see if this was some sort of sick joke. These people weren't armed and dangerous. These were women, men, and children. "They aren't equalists." Karin told Korra, and the group of five headed to where the barricades were set up, holding the civilians back.

As they got closer, the feeling consumed Karin. This couldn't be good. They weren't equalists, they were civilians! Apparently, Asami noticed this too. "Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Karin stepped forward, her fingers twitching for fire.  
She shook her head, anger directed to the only man she could think of. "No Asami, they're not."

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra added.

There was the cue of a megaphone, and static. "All non-benders, please return to your home immediately." The officer said, and one civilian pointed an angry finger at him.  
"We will once you turn our power back on!" He yelled, and many agreed.

"Disperse." The officer said."Or you will all be arrested."

A woman, with a small baby in her arms looked at the man. "You benders can't treat us this way!" She yelled, and Karin locked eyes with one of her daughters.  
She tugged on her mother's dress and pointed. "Look mommy, it's the princess." She whispered, eyes wide.

Many moved to look at Karin, or more importantly, a very pissed off Avatar. Korra went to the barricade, and the same woman with a child looked into Korra's baby blue eyes pleadingly. "Please! Help us. You're our Avatar too." Korra's face faltered, and she clenched her fists. What the hell was going on?

She walked forward, pushing the men in her way aside, and onto the floor. "Please everyone stay calm." She looked around, and Karin stepped forward, smiling to the small girl and engaging in talk. She loved children, she always had. "I'm going to put a stop to this." Korra said, and Karin nodded, and went back to talking to the girl who could have been no more than seven or so.

Karin looked to her mother, and smiled. The woman smiled back, and it warmed her heart. She wasn't a monster to these people, she was just a pretty princess as the small girl had said. She was Karin, she wasn't an evil spirits reincarnation, but just some skinny teenage girl.

Karin looked over her shoulder, and cringed. So she was right, Tarlock was behind this. Damn bastard was insane, and her father had told her he once had a brother, but he disappeared once, and Tarlock was never the same after that. She guessed losing people did that to someone. This douchebag turned into a complete asshole, and Karin was more shut off, more drawn into herself. She almost felt bad for the power hungry man, it was only going to backfire.

Karin stood from the floor, smiling once more before walking over to the man, staring him down as she had a death glint in her eyes. She overheard what Asami had just told him. About how they're just normal people who want their rights back.  
"They are the enemy!" he looked to the officers under his command. "Round up all these Equalists!" He yelled, and the metalbenders stepped toward the civilians.

"Wrong move mother fucker." The princess muttered under her breath as she turned to the small scared girl, as well as her brother. She was tired of dealing with Tarlock's shit.

They pushed down the stands on the barricades, and used the small metal strips to gather people into bundles, before lifting them into the air. They were being taken in groups. "Stop it!" Korra yelled, bending the earth back into the ground, and people escaped from under the bars. Anyone else was already gone, scattered into nothing.

"Hey!" Karin turned, and was wide eyed. Tarlock had Asami held by a single stream of water. "Hey let me go!" She yelled, and he yanked her forward. She tumbled to the man.  
"You are under arrest!" Yelled, and Karin went to the man, hands already aflame.

"Wait why?! You can't do that!" Mako yelled, and one of the officers stepped in front of Karin, and she growled.  
"Actually Mako, I can. Her father is a known Equalist." he said, matter of factly.  
Mako was pissed, and he stepped forward. "Let he go." He growled, and Bolin looked to both Karin and his brother. They looked the same, intimidating and scary as all hell.

"Arrest him and his brother!" Karin's face slipped and she looked to Bolin. She saw the shock in his face as both his and his brother body was bound in wires.  
"Hey!" Karin screamed, going to the men, but her feet were frozen over. She went to melt them, only to get hit in the back.  
Tarlock smiled as she fell to the floor. "And you too princess, are under arrest. You are an open threat to the city." Korra was in shock, her heart beating fast. This couldn't be happening.

"Tarlock!" She screamed, bending earth from the floor, and holding it above her head. Karin struggled as her hands were bound behind her back, and her face was pressed into the dirt. She took a deep breath and heated her entire body, trying to melt the cuffs. As she began to heat up enough to melt the cuffs, her hands were frozen over, as well as most of her arms, all the way to her shoulders. She was shivered under the cold, and cursed. She was immobile, unable to move. She turned her attention back to Tarlock and Korra.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down, and go back to Air temple Island."

Karin shifted, groaning. "Korra listen to him, it's not worth it." She yelled, and Karin had to take deep even breaths before she had a panic attack and fucked herself over. The last time she was bound, she watched her mother die.

And Karin knew Korra could see it, the fear in her eyes. And the Avatar did. She set the rocks down slowly, and they crashed into the floor, Karin could feel it. She was yanked up by her arms, and hissed as her hands were bound. She felt useless. Bolin looked to her and then to Korra as he was shoved into a car.  
"Don't worry about us!" He yelled to Korra. "We'll be fine." Korra nodded, and looked to Karin.

The girl was refusing, but this time not in anger, in fear. She was terrified, she was unable to move, and being forced into a car. She struggled, digging her heels into the floor, shaking her head as tears welled in her eyes. She looked over her shoulder, tears streaking and Korra felt her heart break. She was shoved into the car, and the doors slammed. Korra turned back to Tarlock, the bastard was smirking.

And if he did anything to Karin, she would drown him.

Karin felt her heartbeat thundering in her chest, no sound other than the crashing of windows, and the scream of her name from her mother. She felt blood on her skin, and the fire coming from her hands. The scream of her mother, telling her to run as she was knocked down by other firebenders, and Karin struggling against the back of a man as they hauled her mother's body over their shoulder. Karin screaming her mother's name as she was bound, gagged, and hit over the head with a vase.

The feeling of blood being poured into her eyes, and seeing the bodyguards on the floor, unconscious or worse. The feeling of being thrown into the back of a truck, and hearing her own sobs and cries for her mother. The feeling of them forcing her to drink what tasted like blood and made her cough. Fading into the black, and seeing her mothers worried face as the last thing she blacked out.

"Karin?" She slowly drug her gaze up from the floor, and looked to a very worried Bolin.  
His face was all blurred, and that's when she noticed the tears. She bit her lip, and rubbed her face into her jacket. "Sorry." She whispered, and Bolin and Mako looked at each other.  
"Being...put into the car..you mom, huh?" Mako whispered, and she shrugged, looking out the back window.  
She felt weak once again. "Yeah." She whispered, and she looked to Asami. "Tarlock's an asshole." She breathed, laughing and shaking her head.  
Mako laughed, and the officers looked to them. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
She looked up to them with an odd expression. "Being arrested doesn't piss me off, i've been arrested plenty times before. What pisses me off, is...he's just an asshole." She laughed, and Bolin did too.  
"Yeah, this is our first time being arrested, but it's not like we did anything wrong." She snapped her head to Asami.  
"He's doing it because he wants to show Korra who's in charge right?" She laughed and sighed, resting her back on the uncomfortable bench. "He's wrong." She whispered, leaning on Bolin who welcomed his shoulder to her. "She's the Avatar, and that bastard better realize it before I claw his face off." She huffed and Bolin smiled down at her, oblivious to the look Mako and Asami shared.

He liked her, and it showed.

Karin was escorted to a separate cell than the others. Bolin and Mako had shared one, and Asami was alone. She was put under maximum security. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the officer. "I mean come on. You guys used chi blockers, I can't even bend right now, and god i'm just some girl." She laughed and shook her head. "You guys act like i've never seen the inside of the cell before. I've had my fair share of over nighters." The officer scoffed and closed the cell door, and she held out her hands, already knowing.

He undid the cuffs and Karin yawned loudly. She walked across the room, throwing her jacket on the bed. There, in the middle of the maximum security jail cell, Karin took the lotus position as she meditated. Something was wrong, and she was replaying her memories to try and find it out for herself.

Around the same time Karin's eyes snapped open, the last thing she saw was Azula being thrown into a cell, Korra was thrown into one of her own.


	10. Out Of The Past

Ohaiiyo guys c: Sorry this one took so long to update, but as I replied to my reviews, it was really hard to write this chapter. Because i'm very lazy I don't want to write anything I don't have to, and that didn't really work here. Yeah, so I give you Chapter 10: Out Of The Past.

Ano, and thank you so much for everyone who favourited and liked my Naruto story, Knowing! I had such a great time writing that piece, and I wrote it to tie my Naru fans over until this fic is finished. I cannot wait for season two of Korra! Then I will have to update every week, because I love to work by the episodes, but it's so long! It takes forever! Just ask my Alec-chan, I don't talk to him at all when I write these chapters because they're so long :sigh:

Disclaimer: I do not own Korra, or Bolin. I'd much rather own bolin :giggles:

Also! There's ALOT of Karin and Bolin development in this chapter, like, I just had a sudden feels overload, so yeah. Also, if they're a '~∞∞∞~' it's because i'm changing scenes. Like, between Korra, and the others and such. Yeah, so you guys don't get confused, because I jumped around a lot n this chapter. But like always, even though it's a total complete bitch to write, I had so much fun. Thank you all for being patient and I apologize in advance for mistakes. I think I said it before, that my stories aren't Beta'ed. I think that's what it's called. Okay, yeah. I had lots of fun with this one, coz like, I love Bolin and Karin is like me and :essplodes: Ps. There's Homestuck references to Karkat Vanatas. Of go how I love Homestuck. And I think I slipped a few Naruto references in here too. I can't help it cx

:Haruka:

* * *

Karin rolled over in her jail cell bed, sweaty and panting, and clenching her fists. She was dreaming, she knew she was. She had to be. She kept seeing flashing images of a fight between Korra and someone else, but couldn't make out the figures. Karin was panting and she felt Korra's pain, and as Korra's vision faded to black, crimson eyes opened wide. Karin bolted up with a scream, panting and sweaty. Her heart was beating so fast, and she cringed. What was with that dream?

"_Trust is for fools._"

Karin's eyes went wide as she frantically looked around the cell. Someone was speaking to her, but she was alone.

'~∞∞∞~'

Korra was not one to go down easy, she was strong and tough. She could take pain. But this, Tarlock's bloodbending, was going to make her sick. Her insides were clenching, and she felt like she was going to explode. The Avatar was in pain, and she couldn't think straight, couldn't see. It felt like Tarlock had poured acid all over her insides, and it was slowly burning every part of her body.

_What is he going to do to me?_

The metal box came into view, and with her feet of the ground, Korra tried her best to struggle, but it was of no use. Tarlock moved her unwillingly body into the box, and Korra found the strength to speak. "What are you going to do to me?" She grit out through clenched teeth. He set her down, and she yelled his name as he shut the door. Korra tried to get it to budge, but it was of no use.

She pounded against the door, screaming for him to let her out, and unknowingly, frustrated tears fell from her eyes. She felt useless, stuck inside this box. It was cold, and she was scared. She pounded on the door, her baby blue eyes wide as she screamed for someone's help. It was useless, and as she realize that, she sunk to the floor.

'~∞∞∞~'

Karin felt sick as they gave her food in her cell. She wasn't allowed to leave, but at least the food looked edible. She had been meditating all morning, trying to find out what had spoken to her. She sat on her bed, spoon in hand while the metal bender stood by her door. She calmly ate her food, and looked to the man.

"Are you sure no one can get in here?" She asked, and he jumped. He was a newbie, she could tell.  
He coughed into his hand, and nodded. "Yes, Princess Karin." She nodded slowly, and drew her knees to her chest as she ate in silence. She knew not to tell them, she didn't want to be transferred to the psychiatric ward.

The boy looked young, maybe 23 or 24. She looked to him, and sighed. "Don't be so tense. I don't attack people unless they provoke me. I bet you got sent in here because you're a newbie." He looked back to her shocked. She gestured to her armor. "Look familiar?" She asked, and he seemed to take a better look.  
"Yeah. They look like police uniforms." She nodded as she ate the gooey oatmeal.  
She played with the spoon. "That's because they are. I was Bei Fong's assistant Lieutenant for some time. Tarlock had my friends and I arrested, even though I have no idea why Bolin and Mako were arrested, they did nothing wrong." She sighed closing her eyes. "But with Asami, I can understand that, because of her father." She scoffed as she laid on her back. "And then me because of my whole 'you're a threat to the city'." She even mocked Tarlock's voice.

The man passed off his laughter as a cough. She sat up, and ate the rest of her food. "Well. Thanks for listening. How is Tarlock anyways? Is he being put through hell?" The man shifted, and looked outside her cell door.  
"Councilman Tarlock was attacked by chi blockers at his office last night." She handed him the empty bowl. "And he said Amon kidnapped Korra." Karin's eyes went wide, and she stumbled back.

Her dream. It...wasn't a dream.

The man looked to the shocked girl, whose jaw was hanging open, and crimson eyes wide. "Korra...was taken?" She whispered and crumpled to the floor. The boy set the bowl down, and knelt down in front of her.

"Karin, my name is Asai." He said, and her eyes looked dead. "Karin, are you alright?" He could tell her heart was beating fast, and without warning, her eyes lulled to the back of her head. Asai called for help when the girl crumpled to the ground. It wasn't Karin's fault. Because her mind was trying to tell her something.

The first thing Karin felt, was hot. It was hot, and pitch black. Then, she felt nothing.

Lin sat in her bed, resting just like the doctor had told her to. No, they demanded her rest, and now her healing body was confined to bed rest as she listened to the radio. She lay there, listening to the music, and drifting in and out of sleep, tired. She was so tired, tired of all the fighting, tired of all the noise. She enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast for this special report. Last last night, Equalists attacked city hall_." Okay, Lin was fully awake as she snapped up, staring at the bedside radio in shock. "_Subduing Councilman Tarlock, and capturing __Avatar Korra. Details are still coming in-_" Lin shut off the radio. She had heard enough. She sat up in her bed, her greying hair flowing behind her. She winced, sucking in a breath of air as her arm pulsed. She was in pain, and it hurt like a son of a bitch.

She groaned as she got out of bed, holding her pulsating arm as she walked to her closet. Korra was taken, where was Karin? Was she okay? What happened with Tarlock? So many questions... and no answers. So many things running through her head. What had happened? Was Sakon okay? How was the force now that she wasn't there?

She opened the wardrobe, and let out a sigh. Her uniform lay there, untouched. She hadn't needed it...not since she was replaced. Not since she was... fired. The word sounded foreign to Lin, she had always been an officer, that's just the way it was. She joined the force straight after her 17th birthday, her mom was still alive back then. She was always an officer, no matter what. Through the fallout with Tenzin, through her mother's death, through Aang's passing, and that of her Uncle Sokka. She was always tough, always an officer. She felt weak, useless now.

Because she was known for being an officer. If you took that away, she was plain, she was ordinary.

She was only _Lin_.

The earthbender took off her pajamas, exposing her shorts and tank top as she turned her back to the clothing. She almost cried out as she bended her uniform onto her body. The dress fell perfectly around her neck, clasping n the sides, and her belt buckling. Her arm guards slipped into place, and she slipped on her pants.

She looked down with a frown at the police force symbol on her attire. Closing her eyes and sighing, she picked it up, and ripped it off the uniform. Grabbing her jacket, Lin left her home. Korra was missing after all.

Karin was laying in her bed, knees drawn to her chest. No one is there. She kept telling herself, and she kept hearing all these words, and voices, and fire. Why was she so hot? She felt like she was going to melt into a puddle of goop. She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. This was no time to lose her mind, she had to stay calm, and sane more importantly. Korra was, after all, gone. No one had heard from her, and Asai kept her informed whenever he got information.

The door groaned, and Karin watched as someone threw it aside. The light was bright, and the first thing she recognized was strong arms. They were very firm, and very warm, and they yanked her off of her bed. Her mind was fuzzy, who was hugging her? "Thank god you're okay." He told her, resting his chin on the top of her head. She looked up to him with huge eyes.

"B-Bolin!" she yelped, tackling the boy and nearly falling over.

"Karin, Korra's been kidnapped." Mako said from the doorway, and the firebender sighed.  
She backed away, grabbing her jacket and throwing it on her shoulders. "I know. There's a rookie here, names Asai, kept me informed. Talked to him and stuff. Plus, I fainted when I first found out, and he caught me before I could hit the floor." She froze, taking one more look at the cell.

"Lin, how are you feeling?" She asked, looking to the earthbender.

Lin shrugged, face in a permanent frown. "I'm fine." Karin stepped forward, and placed her warm hand on Lin's arm. Lin's emerald eyes went wide. "Are you alright? You're hand is hot." Karin shrugged, backing away.

"Come on, i'll talk about it later." She threw her jacket over her shoulders, slipping it on and fixing the messy black locks. "We do after all, have an Avatar to save."

'~∞∞∞~'

Korra used her hands, pounding effortlessly on the door. She was a panting sweaty mess, feeling herself at her lowest... She couldn't take it. She hated being weak, being defenceless. Through all her panic and pain, one thought ran through her mind:

_Was this how Karin felt, when she was forced to watch her mother die?_

Korra sunk to her knees, pulling at her long brown hair. She hated this, feeling like she was fucking useless. She felt like crawling into a ball and crying because there was nothing she could do and she was scared. Tarlock was a bloodbender. _Tarlock was a bloodbender_. How the hell had Tarlock known how to bloodbend? It was declared illegal by Katara way before Korra was even born. Katara said it wasn't humane, it wasn't right to be able to control someone's body.

So how the hell, did Tarlock do it?

Out of nowhere, Tenzin's words ran through her head. About urging her to meditate on her...visions. About Aang trying to tell her something. Sighing, her face sweaty, and limbs and had weak, she turned her back to the wall in the metal box.

And the Avatar took the lotus position.

In her mind played an intense vision, almost surreal and dreamlike. Aang was there, and so was Toph, and they were talking about this guy. They walked into a restaurant, the place mostly deserted other than the man and his thugs. The previous Avatar and Toph walked side by side, some metalbenders were there, cops Korra recognized. They arrested the guy, saying they knew who he was. The thug man told them he's beat every charge brought against him, and this was no different.

Korra saw the fear on Aang's face.

She was transported back to her body, and she took a deep intake of air. Her eyes fluttered open, and she replayed the information in her mind. "Woah, I finally connected with you Aang." She sighed, blue eyes swirling with emotion as she walked to herself. This was too much for her, this was the first time she had ever connected with Aang, and Katara had told her why.

Back when Aang was a kid, and he fought Azula in Ba Sing Se, on the way there he connected with Avatar Roku. Roku said that if the Avatar dies, and they're in the Avatar State, the cycle is broken, and the Avatar will be no more. When Azula struck Aang in the Avatar State, and sent him into that coma like state, he essentially died. But Katara healed him with the water she got from the spirit pool at the North Pole. Korra had been there many times, and so had Katara. She told the new Avatar about how Yue sacrificed herself to save the moon spirit.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to continue.

'~∞∞∞~'

Karin walked beside Bolin, Mako and Asami in front of them, Lin leading them to Tenzin's council office. The younger girl swayed slightly, and Bolin caught her from falling over. He held her in his arms for a moment, and her eyes were closed. Karin sucked air in from her nose, and opened crimson eyes. "Thanks." She picked herself up as she began walking again.

The earthbender noticed how hot she was, and emerald eyes went wide. "Karin, you're burning up." She shrugged, and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I'm fine, just a little tired is all. I'm scared." She whipsered, but nodded to him as they turned down a hallway. "Thank you though, for not letting me fall over." He smiled and Karin's heart skipped a beat. He put his hand protectively on the lower of her back, and the girl blushed hard.  
"Come on." WIth that, Karin let herself be protectively lead down the hallway.

Bolin was concerned, and didn't want her to fall over. That's why he was doing this. Because after all, there was _no_ way a boy like Bolin could like a girl like _Karin_.

Tenzin looked up from his desk, and his frowned. "Lin? _Lin?_ You! You're supposed to be resting!" He hissed. He then pointed a long finger at the four teenagers. "And you four, you should be in the hospital!" He practically yelped. Karin stepped forward, smiling to him. "And you! How did _you_ even get out?" He asked Karin only shrugged, a content smile on her face.

Bolin scratched his cheek, and Karin felt herself staring,she couldn't help it, he was just too damn cute. "I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin said, not a hint of emotion in her voice.

Mako stepped forward, even Karin could tell the boy was becoming fried at the edges. "Do you have any leads?" he asked, hopeful. Karin cringed, she knew they didn't. Asai would have told her if they did.

Tenzin walked around his desk, looking half alive. "I've been on the phone all morning, but-" He sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing yet."  
Karin clenched her fists, feeling something awful run through her body. She didn't like the feeling, not at all. "We need Naga." Mako said, gesturing in front of him wit his hands. "She can track Korra." Karin looked the floor between her combat metalbender boots. If they had Naga, they'd already have Korra.  
"Unfortunately, i'm afraid her polarbear dog is missing as well." Bolin steeped towards Karin, trying to look at the girl.

He brushed his hand against her fist, and she looked to him. He had so much emotion wrapped up in those beautiful green eyes it hurt Karin. It really did. "Then, where do we start?" He said out loud. He grabbed Karin's hand, and unclenched it for her. That's when she noticed how hard her nails were digging into her palms, and the drips of crimson dripped slowly onto the floor.

Lin shifted, looking to Karin, she could tell the younger girl was beating herself up. "My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground, in the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

Asami crossed her arms over her chest, Karin had almost forgotten she was there. "Underground, just like...my father. Figures." Her voice was laced with venom and disgust.

Bolin's head snapped up, and his hands left Karin's, much to the younger girls displeasure. "Yeah yeah, that makes sense. When those chi blockers had me in their truck, it sounded like we drove into a tunnel." He said, and Mako's golden brown eyes widened slightly.

"I know where to start looking, come on." Everyone ran from the room, and Bolin turned to Karin, grabbing her hand, and pulling her with them.

_Che, he's just being overprotective._

Karin, for once in so long, was wrong. Bolin wasn't doing this because he was being over protective, he just didn't want to lose her too.

The small party of people came down off of Oogi, the sky bison growling loudly. Karin recognized it as the area where those Equalists first split open her now healed back. She stood form the saddle, and everyone jumped down. Bolin turned towards his tail, and grabbed Karin's wrist, pulling the burning firebender with him. Karin's cheeks were flooded with colour, but she kept telling herself it was because she was so hot, but she knew that was a lie.

Karin looked down at the ground, where snow lay and she relished the cold for once in her life. It felt great against her burning skin. Karin walked out a bit, looking at the ground. Bolin followed her and she bent down as she brushed away snow. She laughed, a soft chuckle to herself. "Is that...blood?" She jumped and looked to Bolin, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, it's mine, from the night you were taken. They shocked me, and my hadn't healed yet." His eyes went wide, and she saw Mako point.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this way!" He yelled, and Karin jogged past Bolin, feeling her chest rise and fall. It felt nice, being outside. She loved the cold, hated snow all the same, but loved the cold. She hated snow, with a fiery fucking passion. They all jogged down the area, and came to a four way split. Karin's heart was thundering, and she had to mentally force herself to stay calm. because it's not like waltzing into the Equalist base was a bad idea or anything. No not at all.

"Which way?" Asami asked, and Karin looked around for a moment. Tenzin's eyes flickered to her, and she shook her head. She didn't have a clue.  
Lin stopped her foot on the ground, concentrating. Her eyes opened, and she snapped her head to the right. "There's a tunnel nearby!" She said, pointing. Everyone nodded and Karin stepped into pace with Tenzin.

They all walked, and Tenzin looked to the much shorter girl as a trickle of sweat beaded down the side of her face. "Karin?" He asked, and the girl looked to him.  
She hummed, and looked in front of her. "It's true you know. I was meditating in the cell, and someone kept talking to me." She shrugged. "My body's just heating up, I fainted, had a panic attack, nothing new. Plus, I got to hear Azula. As odd as this sounds, i'm kinda okay with being...what I am you know." She said, and Tenzin was shocked speechless by her bluntness. She...just said it exactly how she felt, and that's one of the many things that made Tenzin like her, and made her strong. She always said what was on her mind, never thinking twice. Just like her mother. He grinned at the thought.

Mako and Lin slid down the small decline, and Karin jumped down, liking the feeling of being childish. She laughed and landed on her hands, hair falling over her shoulders. She smiled to herself, trying to hide it by being smug as she straightened herself, and whipped her dirty hands on her pants, walking. She didn't notice Bolin grinning at her like an idiot.

There were motorcycle tracks on the floor, and Mako swallowed. "Korra has to be in there, somewhere." He whispered, and Lin pushed the gate up with her bending. Karin stuck her hands in her jacket pockets, knitting them together through the thick fabric. It was a nervous habit she supposed, and smiled at that. Korra nagged her a lot for it. She frowned as they walked inside. Korra better be alright, or Karin would beat the shit out of her.

Mako and Karin walked side by side, bending their fire for light. The shorter girl was quiet as they walked, her other hand in her pocket. It was pretty dark, almost complete darkness. She jumped as someone latched to her arm. There was deep laughing, and Bolin smiled. "I don't like the dark..." He whipsered, using that excuse to be close to her.

She blushed, and shrugged. "Okay..." She whispered, her voice low, and Asami smiled to the girl, who blushed even harder and snapped her head in front of her, focusing solely on that. Nope, there was no way Bolin liked her, because it had been forever since they met, and Karin was a half psycho firebender evil spirits reincarnate. There was no way Bolin would like her, when he had all the other girls.

Although, she wouldn't want anything more than him to like her.

They came to a break, with four different tunnels. Karin stepped back, Lin and Tenzin silent as Mako stepped forward. "Come on, lets try this way." He said, and Karin saw Asami step forward.  
"What if Korra's not down there?" She asked, sounding exhausted.  
Mako turned to her, and Karin watched with crimson eyes. "Then we pick another tunnel until we find her." He snapped, and hurt crossed Asami's face like a tidal wave. Karin winced, fearing her friends heart at the moment. That wasn't good.

As the group began walking again, Karin turned to her side. "Hey, Bo?" He looked to her, green eyes gentle.  
"Yeah? What is it Kar?" He teased and she bushed. Kar? What the fuck? It was...kinda cute though...

She coughed into her free hand. "Can you go...check on Asami maybe? She seems...off." The black haired girl told the boy, no more than a whisper.  
Bolin nodded slowly, green eyes the size of dinner plates. "Yeah, sure." He said, backing away. "You going to be okay up here by yourself?" She nodded, and watched as he walked back to Aami, who was lagging behind.

Not once did Karin say a word to Mako.

There was the sound of an engine, and Karin being as evasive as she was, was the first to pick up on the sound. She ducks and ran to the side, where there were support beams, big enough to hide behind. She then found herself stuffed between the wall, and Bolin's chest. She looked up at the boy who stood almost a half a head taller than her, and his innocent green eyes and goofy smile. She blushed, and managed to smile back dumbly, after all, she had a hunk of hot boy pressed against her, what was she going to do? Not smile? She didn't think so.

The Equalists disappeared behind a large metal door and Karin sighed out in relief. If they would have walked past that door, they would have been wondering the tunnels for hours. Lin ran out after the door closed, and Bolin followed. Karin took a few seconds to compose herself, and followed as well.

The youngest girl watched with wide eyes as Lin ran her hand across the door, unlocking it, and using her amazing bending to open the door. Karin was always amazed by Lin's amazing skills, she was a great officer, and an even better bender.

With that, the group jogged into the dark passage.

They soon came to a lit room, where it seemed trams came and went. Karin and Bolin were side by side, sticking to the wall. Lin sighed. "We need to get to on one of those trams." She hissed, nothing more than a whisper. When the cost was clear, they all bucked it across the room, and hopped onto the tram. They were off, low in cover and riding fast. They were doing this shit, they did after all, have not only an avatar to save, but a best friend.

They all jumped off the tram after Tenzin caught that the coming trams sent out a signal. Karin held her breath as she jumped, landing on her hands and feet, her knees bent. Everyone looked to her, shocked. They all had landed rolling on the floor, save Tenzin. She looked back, and shrugged. "I had to evade a lot as a kid." Was all she said. Bolin gave a weak smile, and then they ran down the tunnel, making sure their footsteps were quiet.

Lin looked to the two guards, checking out the empty tram, and she shot out her metal ropes. They yelped as they were dragged into darkness.

They ended up tying the men up, both of which were unconscious, and Karin looked to Lin. The older woman slammed her foot on the ground again, once more scanning the area. Mako's eyes were so full of hope Karin was afraid he was going to spill over. "My officers are inside."

Mako's eyes turned to pale green, and he looked desperate. "Any sign of Korra?" He asked, and Lin sighed.  
"I don't see her yet." She climbed the stairs, Mako following. She looked to Bolin and Asami. "You two stay here." They nodded, and Karin got off of the ground, jogging to the earthbender.  
Bolin winced. "You guys be careful." They all gave a silent nod.

They walked through some part of the prison, all of the walk was complete silence. As they turned down the corner, two chi blockers spotted them, and grabbed those wretched spinning contraptions. Instantly, Kainr leaped to the front with Tenzin, shooting fire just seconds before Tenzin shot air. The fire caused them to falter, and lose their balance while the air caused them to hit the wall ten feet behind them pretty hard.

Lin just walked past the bodies as if nothing had happened, and everything was alright.

But Mako, Karin was scared for him. He ran to one of the men, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt, and ripping off his mask with his other hand. The firebender got into the man's face, and even Karin could feel his rage. "Avatar Korra. Where is she." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. When the man didn't respond, Mako slammed him against the wall, lighting his fist. "I'll ask you one more time. Where. Is. She?" he growled, sounding like some kind of animal.

The Equalist put his hand loosely on Mako's wrist. "We don't have the Avatar." Karin's body went numb, feeling like her entire body was made of lead. The dread consuming her. "And we didn't attack City Hall. Tarlock's lying." He croaked out, and Mako set the man on the floor, flames still burning on his fist.

"What?" He snapped, pissed and rage fueling his body.

Lin came back, men in tow. "I scanned the entire area." She announced. "Korra's not here."  
Karin stepped forward, feeling light headed with all the information. "Where...is she then?" She whipsered, feeling sick. God she was so worried she may throw up. That wouldn't be pleasant.

"Why would Tarlock make up a story about being attacked?!" Mako snapped, anger present on his face.  
Tenzin's entire body went rigid and Karin saw something in his face she had never seen before. "Because _he_ has Korra."

Karin was going to be sick.

The alarms overhead blared to life, and Karin snapped her head to the hallway in which they came. They all began running back to the tram, Karin taking the steps two at a time. When they reached the small landing, she jumped over the rail when everyone took the stairs. She landed on the floor perched like a cat, and she turned her head to the hallway, full of Equalists. She grabbed the one coming for her, and smashed his head against the wall, knocking him out. She ran to where Bolin was yelling, and hopped on the small metal device.

Bolin, Karin and Mako were in the back, and when they saw the lights of another tram, they snapped their heads up. Karin's hair was a veil of wild black as she looked behind her. They were gaining, and she felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline in her system. Bolin moved them to the side, and used his bending to collapse the walls around the car, stopping them. he smiled brightly and crossed his arms. "Try to chi block that, fools!" He yelled, and Karin laughed.

In front of them, were dozens of chi blockers, as well as Amon's lieutenant. They were waiting on the other side of the tunnel. Lin moved to the front, her grey hair moving around her as well. "Everyone hold on!" She yelled, bending the metal from the pipe above them. Bolin grabbed Karin as the tram went upwards, and Lin bended a hole in the room.

The landing was rough, and Karin lost her footing, almost slipping off the side if not for the large pair of arms that caught her. They slammed into the floor, skidding several yards, and Bolin's arms were strong around her as she whimpered, back flaring to life from recent scars.

Everyone was in a bit of a shock, they had landed in the tunnel above, and everyone groaned as they got up. Karin's eyes were closed, she didn't like the feeling of not having anything solid to stand on, it did things to her belly. "Everyone alright?" Asami asked, and she looked to the small girl curled into the earthbenders arms. She smiled and Karin opened crimson eyes.

There were many groans of 'yes' and Asami walked to the girl, offering a hand. She took it, getting off of the floor. Mako offered his hand to his younger brother.

Behind them, Lin created an opening to the surface, and Karin turned back to Bolin, who was whipping some dirt off of his shirt. "Thank you...for grabbing me..." He grinned at her, and her stomach did the weird thing again.  
"Don't worry. I've got your back Karin." She smiled and they all exited. For some reason, despite all the danger around her, Karin felt safe in his arms. And she didn't think that was going to change any time soon.

'~∞∞∞~'

Korra still sat where she was hours ago, trying her best to finish the puzzle piece in her mind. She was meditating like earlier, and she shifted uncomfortably as she dived head first into the fathoms of her mind.

They were in a courtroom, Korra saw Aang, and that man by the name of Yakone, standing on the stands. There was a jury, and Korra's jaw dropped open at the sight of young Tenzin. He didn't look so...old! Lin was there, and she was young as well. The jury was deciding if Yakone was guilty or not. Korra was a bit shocked, he was being accused of..

Bloodbending.

Yakone was a rare bloodbender, one who could bend a person's' body at any given time...like... Tarlock.

The verdict was guilty, and Korra wasn't shocked to hear that. But then, something was pulling in her mind, like she shouldn't be there. But still, as Korra, she stood her ground implanted in this vivid vision. Pain ripple through her body, but it was dulled and nothing more than an uncomfortable sting. Yakone was bloodbending everyone in the courtroom, and even Aang, Aang couldn't do anything against it. He was bloodbending without his hands.

He was bloodbending with his _mind_.

'~∞∞∞~'

The six man group arrived at City Hall, pissed beyond belief. Karin hated Tarlock, she had always hated him, he was a selfish, needy, cold hearted bastard who wouldn't do anything in his day if it did not benefit him in absolutely every way. She hated him then, she hated him now. It was simple really.

They walked through the doors, Tenzin emitting an aura that Karin had never felt before, and honestly, it was terrifying. He half bowed to the other council members, and sighed. "Thank you all, for meeting me here on such short notice." He said.  
Karin was beside Lin, a lollypop in her mouth, and hands in her pockets. "Sakon." She stated, flat and impassive.  
The man cringed, knowing his place was hers and hers alone. "Lin." He flickered eyes to Karin. "And...Princess." Karin took out her watermelon sucker.  
She half waved at the chief, smiling. "Sup." She said, finding his reaction amusing. She loved messing with people, watching their reactions. She was cynical in that way. That was about the only think Azula and her had in common really...

There were footsteps behind them, and Karin turned slightly. "Have you news of Avatar Korra?" Karin was praying to the gods to forgive her for what she wanted to do to this man. Her lollipop broke under the pressure of her jaws, falling to pieces which she ate loudly. She fucking hated his guts.

"We do." Tenzin said, practically an animalistic growl. "You took Avatar Korra." He snapped, pointing a finger in Tarlock's face and everything.

The man gasped, but Karin knew it was fake. Years of people hiding how they felt made everyone as easy to read as an open book. "I am shock you would accuse me of something like that. I already said, that the Equalists attacked us and took her." It was amusing, watching him struggle.  
Tenzin stepped forward, the finger back. "But there were no chi blockers here last night, you took her, didn't you?" He snapped.  
Tarlock switched his defences on, and Karin watched, he was lying, she knew it. "That's a preposterous accusation-"  
"You're lying."

Every eye snapped to Karin as she spoke, her voice haunting and holding no emotion. Mako shuttered, it was hollow and dead, just like the day Bolin was taken. "How dare you-"  
"You, Tarlock are an open book. You're body language, the lack of contractions, god it's written all over your filthy face." She snapped, and Tenzin's eyes widened as her sucker stick snapped under the pressure of her hands.

"Karin, what has gotten into you? You're mother would be so displeased-"

"It's true!" They all looked to the balcony where the Tarlock's assistant was. The one Karin recognized as the one who wouldn't leave them alone, bringing gifts in their wake. "He took her!" They yelled, half cowering behind the pillar.

They stepped out slightly, still shaking no doubt. "I was still here when Avatar Korra arrived last night, to talk to Tarlock about her friends being arrested. But councilman Tarlock ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarlock being her down to the garage."

Karin was bombarded by fear and the memories of the brutal battle in her visions. The ones where the man Korra was fighting's face was blocked out, at first, she thought it was Amon...but it was _Tarlock_.

"That is nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voiced liar!" Tarlock screamed, and Lin crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Why did you wait until now to come forward with this information?"

Karin was reminded of pain, pain like her back being set on fire, or the feeling of Korra's body crippling in pain. "Well, because..." They stared.

"Tarlock's a bloodbender." Karin finished, her eyes wide. As Tarlock went to face them. As everyone took a stance, no one saw Karin slip out the back of the group, everyone too much of a shock to say anything.  
"Don't make this worse on yourself, just tell us where you have Korra." Tenzin said, taking a position. Karin hid behind the pillar, hopefully Tarlock would just hand himself over. She wasn't cowering away, quite the opposite. If anything went wrong, like Karin had a feeling it was going to, this was going to end in serious pain.

As Lin went strike, the entire group's body was frozen, and loud grunts were heard. Karin closed her eyes, breathing shallow as she heard her friends drop, one by one until Tarlock and her slow breathing were the only sounds. She heard footsteps, then the door opening. When it closed, she ran from her place, and after him. She was almost positive he was going to Korra, and he would lead her there.

The group came too groggy, and disoriented. Bolin sat up slowly, clutching his head. He looked around slowly, and clenched his hands. He looked down with a frown, something was in his hands. He opened his palm, and froze. It was Karin's necklace, the one he had gotten for her birthday. "Karin?" He asked, looking around the room. "Karin?" He tried again. He looked around, and everyone was looking back at him. "Where's Karin?" he asked, and Lin looked to him. She looked around the room, eyes wide.  
"She's not here..." The woman's eyes went wide. "Did Tarlock take her?"

Mako stepped towards Bolin, taking the necklace from his younger brother. "I don't think so." He said, holding up the black stone, engraving shining off of it.  
Asami gasped, and Tenzin's jaw clenched. "She went after him."  
Lin sighed, looking around. "Karin, you stupid, stupid smart girl." She started, going behind one of the pillars. "After she found out Tarlock was a bloodbender, she slipped out the back, I saw it. I thought she was running, I thought she was scared." She laughed to herself. "She knew what was going on..."

Tenzin took a step back. "She's been having visions, and hallucinations." He pondered the thought. "I wonder if she saw...saw what was going to happen.."

Bolin looked to the older man, confusion in his bright green eyes. "And why would she be able to do that?" SIlver eyes hardened, and Tenzin clenched his fists.

"Because she's Azula's reincarnate."

'~∞∞∞~'

Karin ran, following the trails of tires in the snow. They were far out of town, up in the mountains. It hadn't taken that long, since Karin was hyped up on adrenaline. She could barely feel her fingers as she ran, not bothering to stop for a breath, she didn't need it. She needed Korra, she needed to know she was alright. Her black hair whipped around her, and she buried her chin in the jacket she wore, breathing hot air into it as she ran, her breaths coming out in light puffs of smoke. She would find Korra, she had to. She had not a choice, but an instinct. She wanted to save Korra, that was after all, the whole reason she joined the brunette on this crazy adventure.

Karin found herself laughing despite the situation. To think, six months ago, Korra was just that cocky girl on the training field. And now, she was Karin's motivation. She was what kept the girl going, because after all, that's what best friends were for.

They picked you up when you fell.

'~∞∞∞~'

Korra felt sweat drip down her chin as she concentrated, feeling the vision, or memory rather, play in her mind like a movie, the reel just going, playing on as she watched from the sidelines. It wasn't her memories, of course not, or not really. They were Aang's. He was trying to tell her something, and she patiently waited until he did.

Yakone made everyone drop like flies after having Toph unlock the cuffs on his wrists. Aang was struggling, Korra knew it. She knew how much pain he was in, it hurt like a son of a bitch for Tarlock to bloodbend her. Korra watched as Yakone picked Aang off of the floor, and slammed the Avatar's body into the wall, the airbender falling to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

As Yakone got into a carriage outside, Aang's' Avatar State activated, and his eyes as well as his tattoo's glowed the bright blue as his body was brought back to consciousness. He snapped his head up, bursting out of the hall doors on his infamous air scooter.

He followed Yakone, cutting the straps holding the carriage to the horses that were running. The carriage knocked over on the side, rolling a few times, and Aang came to a stop next to it. He landed so gracefully on the floor, and the door burst open. Yakon had Aang once again, in a bloodbending grip. The pain in Korra's body intensified, and that's when she realized, Yakone was not trying to knock Aang unconscious.

He was trying to kill the Avatar.

Just as Korra thought it was the end, Aang's head snapped into place, his limbs free as his entire body glowed as he entered Avatar state. He used his earthbending, holding the native waterbender in rock as he slowly walked up to the man. He looked down with pity filled silver eyes as he placed one of his hands on Yakone's chest, the other on his forehead.

As he re-entered Avatar State, Korra recognized what he was doing. He was taking away Yakone's bending.

Korra was returned to her body, opening baby blue eyes and rubbing them, whipping the sweat from her face. She sighed, she flet silly now. "Aang, you were trying to warn me about Tarlock." She said with a small smile. "Thank you." She whispered, sighing deeply.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, and Korra snapped her head up. "My life is ruined because of you, a complete disaster." She heard Tarlock say as the floorboard beneath him creaked, and groaned with the weight. Korra was slightly cold, and had been for some time.  
Korra felt herself smirk, eyes widening in mischief. "So, your little bloodbending secret is out?" She asked, laughing slightly to herself. She knew Tarlock was on the other side of the door, his mind a mess no doubt. She heard him grunt loudly as his footsteps walked away. "And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon." She stated, very matter of factly. "You're Yakone's son." She added, and she knew that Tarlock had every intention of keeping that a secret. The minute she got out of his grasp, slipping through his fingers, she was going to make sure the world knew who he was.

The other waterbender went quiet for a moment. "I was his son." He said, and Korra could hear the distress in his voice. "But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else." Korra could hear his voice shifting, into something dark, something evil. She should have trusted Karin, this man was completely insane, completely evil. "My father failed because he tried to rule the city from it's rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's saviour. But you-" He growled, Korra could hear the pure anger, the pure rage in his voice. "You ruined everything!"

Korra felt herself becoming bolder, more confident in this position. "Tarlock, the jig is up, and you've got nowhere to go."  
Then laughter met the young Avatar's ears, he was laughing maniacally at her. "Oh no, no i'll escape." The stairs creaked again, as if he were going up them. "I'll start a new life, and you, you're coming as my hostage." The man laughed maniacally as he climbed the stairs. Korra didn't feel as strong about that plan. The minute he opened those doors, she was going to unleash a fury of bending.

Korra pounded her fists on the metal box, oh what she'd give to be an metalbender about now. "You'll never get away with this!" Korra knew she could hear her, loud and clear. And Korra thought on some level, Tarlock knew it too. What did he think, that she'd come along perfectly? That she'd curopperate? Fat chance. She was hungry, and weak, and thirsty as fuck. What was he going to do? Keep her in this box for the rest of her life?

"Amon!" She snapped her head up, heartbeat pounding in her ears. He was here. He was coming for her.

Korra heard muffled voices, and she would recognize that haunting voice anywhere. The voice that lurked in the shadows, and called to her in night terrors. Amon was here, he was here and waiting for her.

Korra felt her breathing shallow as Tarlock's antagonized scream met her ears, followed by a loud thud that could only be his body hitting the floor. What was she going to do? She was useless in his stupid box.

"Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Korra felt her breathing fast and shallow. She looked up above, her. There was a grid, letting light into the box. The light was directly above it, giving her enough to see perfectly fine. She looked down at her arm bands with haste. She formulated a brilliant plan.

'~∞∞∞~'

Karin froze as she found the small home, residing in the tall mountain tops of the outskirts of Republic City. Her breathing hitched once she saw Amon, Tarlock slung over his shoulder as he loaded the man into the waiting truck. He was here. He had come for Korra.

But he wasn't going to her get, over Karin's dead body.

When she was sure his back was turned, she sprinted across the clearing, sliding in the snow under the cover of the house. She was panting, and her foot knocked glass. That's when she noticed the men gathered around a box in the basement.

_Korra_.

The lieutenant grabbed his poles, Karin realized they were new, since she had one, and the other one was broken in half, he shocked the bottom of the box. She heard Korra's scream, and then a loud thud. The window was partially cracked, causing melting snow to drip down into the basement. As he went for the door, Karin smashed through the window.

Korra lay in the floor, pretending to be unconscious. As he made a move to grab her body, he was slammed into, knocking him clear across the room. Everyone moved into action, and Korra lashed out with firebending, not thinking about who had just potentially saved her life. As she stepped out of the box, she slammed her fist into the ground, sending the other three chi blockers into the wall with earthbending. She was panting, and a bloody mess.

As the three men fell to the floor, she turned to her left in enough time to see Karin, the man below her, her legs wrapped around him as she grabbed his wrists, his poled extremely close to shocking her. She growled as she forced his hands inward. Korra watched as Karin made the man shocked himself.

"Karin." She breathed, and the girl stood, wiping blood from her lip where the lieutenant made a lucky shot at her face.  
"Korra, come on." She helped the girl stand, and walk. Korra was weak, it had been an entire day and a half without water, without food. They two of them walked up the stairs, and burst through the doors.

Baby blue locked onto the dark circles of Amon's mask.

Karin grabbed Korra's wrist, the girl following her. Korra bended many ice sickles, slamming them into the ground like pins. Karin didn't dare to bend, it would only melt the ice Korra had created. The two of them made a run for it, Amon following. He jumped out of the clearing smoke, and the two girls jumped down the steep cliff, riding it all the way down. Karin looked over her shoulder at Amon, where he was staring back.

Both of them hit a tree trunk, buried in the snow, and went tumbling down the hill, messing with the snow. Korra cried out as she hit a large tree, Karin soon following. The disoriented firebender brushed snow off of her body, and clutched her throbbing arm. It had been caught between her and the tree. Karin limped as she walked to Korra, looking at the exhausted girl buried half in the snow.

She bent down, and helped the girl off of the floor with her good arm, slinging Korra's arm around her shoulders. She looked to the girl beside her, and stripped of her jacket, throwing it over the Avatar's shoulders, despite being already chilled to the bone.

Korra looked bright blue eyes to the younger girl, whose crimson orbs were swirling in determination. "Karin..." Her voice melted. "How did you know?" She asked, and the firebender shrugged.  
"I followed Tarlock. We figured it out Korra." Her voice cracked as she looked to the waterbender. "I wouldn't let them take you. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Tarlock." Her beautiful red eyes filled with tears and Korra smiled.

"Its okay."

Without warning, the Avatar went limp, falling into the snow. Karin instantly dropped beside her, looking over her shoulder into the white abyss. No one was there.

She didn't have to wait long for Naga to show up and carry the unconscious girl home.

'~∞∞∞~'

The five man group sat on Oogi, the bison flying over to see if they could spot Korra, or Naga, or Karin. Bolin was frantic, and Mako kept having to calm him down, telling him that everything was going to be alright. Mako watched as Bolin pulled his legs to his chest, clutching Karin's necklace in his hands. He was scared for her, just as Mako was scared for Korra. It was just the way it worked.

The howl into the night cause Mako's head to snap up, looking around. "That sounds like Naga!" He yelled, and Tenzin easily maneuvered the large flying bison to where the sound had come from. Bolin looked over the saddle with wide emerald orbs. Naga was there, as Korra on her back. Karin was leaning on Naga's side, the girls only jacket slung over Korra's shoulders for warmth.

As the bison landed, both Mako and Bolin jumped off with haste, Karin's necklace knotted around Bolin's fingers as he ran to her. He instantly pulled the girl into his chest, and her breathign was even and slow on his collarbone. Her arms and feet were soaking wet, parts of her hair had snow as well as leves in them. He looked over his shoudler as Mako grabbed Korra, pulling them girl off of Naga.

The girl in Bolin's arms shifted, hissing in pain at her arm. She looked up to him, red eyes clouded. "B-Bolin?" She stuttered, freezing cold no doubt. He held her close, picking her up as she clutched the front of his shirt. He was warm, and the only beacon of light in the storm for her. She'd be damned if she let him go. He sent the lightweight girl down in the saddle, everyone rushing around Korra to see if she was alright. No one dared to touch Karin, Bolin would bite their hands off. He laid the girl down, and as he went to back away, her hands tightened on his shirt.

"Don't go." She whispered and he held her close, caressing her hair.  
He sighed down at relief into her midnight hair. "Don't ever do that again. You scared me to death." She laughed slightly, he could tell she was exhausted.  
"I had to make sure...Korra was safe." She nuzzled his neck, resting her cold forehead on his pulse, relishing the warmth as he shifted the girl into his lap as they took to the sky back to the island, Asami staying behind with Naga. He held her close, and he sighed against her freezing porcelain skin.  
"I had to make sure you were safe." He pulled her tighter against his body. She didn't seem to mind, and he took advantage of that. "You're so now." He whispered to her.

Karin was safe, and to him, that was all that mattered.


	11. Turning The Tides

Ohaiiyo mina. You better love me very much right now. I am a week late on this chapter, and I apologize deeply. My grandma went into surgury, and I couldn't write, I was so worried. I spent my days and nights with her, and then she came home, and I got some of this done, and then she went back because she was having really bad headaches, and I was so worried, and come on, she's my _nana__, _of course i'm gonna be worried. She was fine, but I was stressing so much, I made myself sick. So in between throwing up violently, and day 3 of a 104 degree fever, I present to you Chapter 11 of To Plant A Seed.

Disclaimer: I don't own LoK, and Karin is mine. She will always forever be mine **_because she is me in bending form guys. Don't forget that._**

Oh and guys, if I get one more review bashing my stories (not just this one) i'm going to have some serious problems. I'm writing because I fucking enjoy it, not so people can put me down saying how I should just stop writing. Constructive criticism is different, but telling me i'm a disgrace to writers, that's too far guys. I mean come on guys. I don't feel like dealing with your personal shit, i'm a wreck right now and i'm sick. So if you don't like the story, kindly fuck off. No one's forcing you o read it.

:Haruka:

* * *

The entire population of Air Temple Island was dead silent as they all waited on the recovering Avatar. While Mako stuck to the brunettes side, worrying over the Avatar, his younger brother stuck close to Karin. The girl had a nasty case of frostbite in her hands and arms. As of the moment, Karin was awake, acting on Tenzin's orders, and laying in bed doing nothing. She sighed, and Bolin looked to the girl, his emerald eyes dark. "You're awake." He whispered from the chair beside her bed. She blinked foggy red eyes at him, and curled into a ball. Her hair was tangled, she knew that, and she was in a pair of sleeping pants and a tank top.

She briefly hoped it was Pema who changed her.

The firebender rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up, the heavy comforter falling off her shoulders, as her fingers burned. Within an instant, Bolin was in front of her, his hand on the side of her neck. She froze, and closed her eyes as he traced her scars. She sucked in a deep breath, and he withdrew his hand. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, and she shook her head.  
She furrowed black eyebrows and looked slowly to him. "No it's fine." Her voice was low, and quiet. "You're the fourth person to ever see them." She leaned back, and he traced the scar dipping under her collar bone.

"Do they still hurt?" She was shocked by his question, and slowly shook her head.  
"No." She whispered, and looked to her hands, wrapped in bandages going up until her upper arm. She looked weird, and it felt weird as she flexed her fingers slowly.

He looked up at her, sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked into crimson eyes,and she let out a shaking breath. "What were you thinking?" He hissed, his face showing the concern he had for her. "You were barely conscious when we found you..." He whispered, and she shivered. "Your lips were blue Karin, and you were walking..." He said, and she looked down at her lap.

"Korra means a lot to me, Bolin. I'd do the same thing for you." Her voice was barely audible, and he gripped her chin softly between his thumb and pointer finger.

She was forced to look into caring green eyes, and her entire center flared to life, that's what she lived to see, those gorgeous eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again Karin." He whispered, and someone behind them opened the door.  
Bolin's hand left her face, and she grabbed the covers, pulling them around her body. She was shocked, it was early hours of the morning, about 5 or 6.

She looked bright red eyes to pale green. Asami walked slowly in the room, and Bolin returned to his chair. She was holding a cloth in her hands, and handed it to Karin. "Here you go, Karin." She smiled, but her eyes betrayed her. Asami was hurting.

"Thank you. How did you know I needed it?" She whispered, taking the shirt.  
She shifted onto the bed, and refused to look at Karin. "I helped Pema change you, we had to get to your cuts, and arms." Karin froze, brows furrowed.  
"Cuts?"  
Asami looked to her, shocked, then tilted her hand over, showing the bloody bandages on her hands and arms. "Oh yeah, from when I broke the window." She whispered, and flinched. "And hit that tree..." Asami flinched and Kairn slowly put on the shirt, huffing due to the restriction of her arms.

"Are you okay?" Bolin questioned, and Asami shrugged.  
She stood, and smiled at Karin. "I'm glad you're okay." was all the brunette said before disappearing out of the room.

Karin pulled back the covers, not shocked to see her feet wrapped as well. She went to stand, and lost her balance, colliding with Bolin's chest. He laughed, and she flushed with colour. "You're not supposed to be moving yet." He whispered into the top of her head, and Karin felt her heart beat faster.

God how far had she fallen for this boy? All she knew was it was far beyond the point of no return. She had fallen, and could only hope he'd catch her.

He laughed and pushed hair from her face as she tried to regain her balance. He offered his arm, and she slowly wrapped her hands around the muscular limb as she walked. Bolin was extremely patient, and walked slow step by slow step with her. The duo followed the sounds of voices, and Karin smiled when they walked into the dining area.

Korra was there, awake and eating a lot. She snapped her head up when she heard the floorboards creak, and her eyes found the smiling Karin, latched onto Bolin. Instantly the Avatar scrambled, leaving her food, and zooming past the questioning Tenzin, only to rip the girl from Bolin, and hold her close.

"You're such an idiot!" She yelled, holding Karin tight. "You could've lost your fingers!" Korra hissed, and Karin hugged her back.  
"But you're okay now, and that's all that matters." Korra pulled back, and instantly, the earthbender caught the girl from falling over. "I um, don't have very good balance?" She asked, and Korra frowned.  
"That's what tends to happen when you walk back from the mountains on foot, in the snow." She snapped, and Karin only shrugged.

Tenzin slowly stood, and looked to her. "You're supposed to be resting." His silver eyes were narrowed and she wobbled over with Bolin to the table. Everyone was there, including Korra, and Mako, and Asami, and Pema, and even Lin, to the firebenders shock.

Bolin helped the girl sit down, and she crossed her legs as he sat close to her, Asami of course, noticed this.

Pema brought food out for Bolin and Karin, and Korra took the opposite side of her best friend, and Karin smiled, nudging Korra. "I'm happy you're alright." She said, taking a bite of the food in front of her. "The food is amazing Pema." Karin mumbled, earning a smile and warm look of affection to the firebender.  
"I'm glad you're okay. Considering-" She gestured to the girl having difficulties holding her fork.  
Karin narrowed crimson eyes, and Korra only smiled brighter. "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." She looked to Karin once again. "How did you know to show up when you did?"  
Pema stood to collect the now empty plates, and Asami smiled as well. "Let me help you with that Pema."  
"Oh thank you dear." As the two of them left, Karin's eyes instantly fell on Tenzin, who was fuming at the ears.

He slowly sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Karin." He said, voice low.  
"Mako, Bolin I don't know if you want to be here for this." She whispered and Mako threw her a nasty look.  
"What the hell were you thinking!?" He slammed his hands on the table, scaring both Korra and Karin. "You could have died, one, and two, what if Amon caught you?!" He snapped, and Karin scrunched her nose.  
"I wasn't going to let Korra be trapped inside that stupid metal box forever-"  
"Karin, you were being rash." Tenzin said, and her insides flared to life.

"Rash?" She snapped in shock. "_Rash_? My best friend was taken by a psychopathic kidnapper, and I was thinking rash? I busted through a basement window when that lunatic lieutenant showed up with Amon." She said, voice rising in defense. Korra hadn't known what happened fully, but from what Mako had told her, Karin had hid while Tarlock knocked them out, then followed him.

Bolin put his hand on top of her clenched fist, and her anger soothed slowly, she looked at her hands, and he held her's tight.

"We both understand that it is very soon, but we need to know everything that happened." Lin said, her voice much more calmer than Tenzin's.  
Korra shifted, flinching, it felt weird, like she wasn't in her own skin. "Well." She shrugged with her hands, and Karin pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them. "Tarlock's not who he says he is, he's Yakone's son. And a bloodbender."  
Karin nodded slowly, and Lin looked to Karin, a untrusting look in green eyes. "Yes. Of that we are aware, what I would like to know, was how Karin knew."

Every eye turned to Karin, and she rested her head on black covered knees, breathing deep. "I'm pretty sure you know Lin, about me being Azula's reincarnate." The metalbender nodded. "I get weird hallucinations, and visions, and parts of her memory. When I was in jail, I had a very strange dream, and Korra was fighting someone. I couldn't see their face, and I thought it was just a dream..but then.." The girl shivered, and Bolin placed a hand on her back keep her clam.  
"Then what Karin?" Tenzin's voice was much calmer, and she was grateful.

"Then..._pain_. More pain then I had ever been in my life. Korra stopped moving, and everything faded to black. Then, I was floating, and I only heard one thing." She looked up into the airbender's silver eyes. "_Trust is for fools._" The girl repeated.

Tenzin went pale, and looked to Korra. "Enlighten us from your side Korra..." he whispered, and Korra went on about how Tarlock had fought her, and kidnapped her, saying how his plan was ruined. She also described the pain Karin felt, was what she went through when Tarlock had bloodbended her.

"So how did you escape and where's Tarlock?" Tenzin asked, and the pieces all seemed to click for everyone. Korra turned to Karin, and the girl shifted.  
"Well, I followed Tarlock's trail, from his car. It wasn't easy, and when I got there, Amon was hauling Tarlock into the back of his car.  
"Amon took his bending."  
Karin flinched and nodded. "I ran to the house, and found a small window for the basement. The lieutenant guy electrocuted the box Korra was in. When he went to open it, I crashed through the window. Korra took care of the other guys, and I took care of the lieutenant guy. I shocked him until he gave up."

Korra nodded with haste. "I was pretty weak, I couldn't really do much, I was tired and hungry and exhausted, and Karin helped me get out of there. As we busted through the door, Amon saw us. We ran, and slid down a steep slope, and then hit a big branch. I hit a tree, and was knocked unconscious, and then the next thing I remember was waking up on the saddle."  
Thats' where Karin took over. "Yeah." She whispered. "I hit a tree too, and crawled to Korra. I tossed my jacket over her, and we waited until Naga came. I helped her on the saddle, and then we walked back."  
Lin looked to the girl. "Why didn't you get on the saddle?"

Karin shifted. "Naga too, was tired. She wouldn't have been able to carry Korra and I, so I put Korra into my jacket, so she wouldn't get sick.  
"And you paid the price for it." Korra snapped to Karin, and the girl hung her head.  
She shrugged, and smiled to herself. "I don't really care, I mean, I vividly remember thinking that the only way Amon would have you was over my dead body." She laughed, and smiled to Korra. "I mean, it's my job. I came to Republic City so you wouldn't be alone, ever, and you'd be safe."

Korra flustered with colour, and smiled to Karin. "I'm so happy you're okay.  
Karin grinned like an idiot and her cheeks were a slight red. "You're my best friend Korra. I'd do anything for you."

Korra would never admit how good it felt to hear those words.

While Mako went to get the Avatar more tea, Bolin helped Karin stand, and the girl sighed as she felt the burn in her feet. "Karin, you should take it easy." The girl snorted loudly, shaking her head.  
"Not gonna happen Tenzin, you know that. I gotta whip my fingers and toes into working with me again." She smiled and blushed a little. "I'm good Bolin, thank you for all your help." He nodded, and trailed behind her as she walked back to her bedroom.

Karin smiled to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom, feeling her fingers and toes, they felt like they belonged to her again. She sighed as she looked down at her clothes, she was clean, and her feet and hands no longer hurt and she felt good again. She wasn't weak like that, she just boiled some water, and sat in it, even through it burned, it didn't hurt because of her ability to willingly heat her body up.

Karin brushed her long matter hair, and smiled with a content smile. As she began thinking, that smile dropped. Amon was after Korra, he would have most likely stolen Korra's bending. And to Karin, her fingers and toes were an okay exchange for that.

As Karin walked outside, she sat Tenzin off in the distance, and Lin awkwardly holding Meelo. She sighed and walked over to the metalbender. "This is not what I signed on for!" She yelled, and the raven giggled, causing the woman to turn to her.  
"Here, let me help you." She said, walking over and taking the boy from her.  
Lin. Lin looked grateful. "Bath it is?" She asked, and the boy nodded and climbed on her.  
"Come on princess!" She smiled, and nodded slowly to Lin, telling the retired officer that she was going to be fine, and not to worry. As the duo walked away, Meelo smiled. "Karin you smell pretty."  
The girl laughed. "Why thank you, your highness." She said, and his face lit up like Christmas.

Karin was guessing Tenzin was going to meet with the council, and Karin was gonna make sure everything here was okay.

Karin was on her way to check on Pema, after Meelo's bath when she heard the sound of explosions. Instantly, she ran outside, in enough time to see Korra, Mako, Asami and Bolin. "Karin! You're walking!" She nodded and stuck close to Bolin's side.  
"Yeah." They all stopped where the White Lotus members were outside, as well as the air babies and Lin.

Korra ran to Lin, stopping in front of the earthbender. "We heard explosions, what's going on?"  
Lin looked...deeply troubled. "Republic City is under attack." Karin grit her teeth as the woman spoke.

Tenzin was right, Amon was entering his end game. And this...this would not be pretty.

The group of teenagers jumped off the boat, and Mako tied it off as Karin wobbled. They looked around, and the raven stuck close to Bolin, jut in case. The city was a mess, everyone was running around in the snow, and Karin pulled the collar to her parka higher up her nose. "Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami looked around, not seeing the thing anywhere.  
"Around here...somewhere." She said, looking around. "There it is!" the Avatar pointed and Karin giggled as she walked towards it. The fancy car was half on the sidewalk, and crashed into a pole, while white tickets littered the windshield. The car however, was perfectly fine.

Bolin picked up all the tickets, and his face went pale as he looked to all of the tickets. "There's no way we cam pay for these."  
Karin huffed as she looked to the boy, before taking them from him, ripping them in half, and setting fire to them. "No one's gonna care Bolin." She said, shaking her head. As everyone climbed into the car, she looked around, spotting a motorcycle.

She ran to it, and Bolin stood from his seat. "Karin!" She looked back, and he made the gesture for _'where are you going?'_. The girl only smiled as she got onto the bike, before bending down on the side. She broke off a piece of metal, and jammed it into the ignition, and she ripped open the control center, and ripped two of the wires out, tying them together as she started the motorcycle. Asami stopped the car, and looked impressed.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you learned to hotwire a motorcycle." She said, and Karin threw a grin over her shoulder.  
"Come on guys! I'm the evil deliquescent here, it's expected." She smiled and looked to the driver. "Where are we going?"  
Asami only smirked.

The firebender followed the girl with her crazy driving, and gasped at what she saw. Mecha tanks were outside the police building, and Karin looked around frantically. While Bolin and Korra made a ramp, jumping off if it and landing on the floor, Karin used the ramp too, but she jumped with the bike.

As the car crashed into one tank, knocking it into another and both landing on their backs, Karin jumped off at the last moment, slamming into one of the tanks, and summoning lighting to her hand, and broke glass and shocked the shit out of the man in the tank. As he went limp, she looked to her left where Asami was fighting a group of about seven or eight men. In thirty seconds flat, they were all unconscious, and Tenzin came back, holding his head.

"Karin!" She turned around, and dodged one of shocking poles. She rolled on the floor before running low t the ground, her hands pointing back at her sides and shooting powerful blats that knocked one tank back a few feet. She was strong. She was not weak. She would fight, fight fight until she couldn't anymore. Because you cannot win, if you do not fight!

With one final blow, she knocked the tank backwards, and she used her bare hands to melt the metal around the exhaust pipes, causing the cabin to overflow in smoke. When the man came out, gasping for air, she knocked him out.

When all the tanks were taken care of, Karin ran to Tenzin. "Are you alright?" She blurted out, and he smiled as he nodded.  
"Yes. Thank you, all of you. One second more and I'd be on my way to Amon." He said, and everyone turned to Mako as he spoke.  
"Guys." He pointed to the south, to the sir temple, and everyone's body went stiff.  
There was an airship headed towards Air Temple Island. "_No_." Tenzin's words were haunted, and Karin felt as if she was underwater. _No_.

This, this was very, very bad.

Karin jumped off of the air bison the minute it touched the floor, landing with a wince on bent knees. Inside her parka, her necklaces clacked together, creating a small noise against both the metal and the stone. They all ran to Tenzin, smiled on their faces. As Meelo sat on Tenzin's shoulders, he smiled.  
"We caught the bad guys." He said, and Tenzin's face fell as he looked to the woman crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?" He said, voice rising in defence, and Karin stood next to Tenzin, crimson eyes a little wide.  
"I would have been toast if not for your kids. If anything, you should be proud. You've taught them well."

Karin felt a small hand lock onto her's, and looked to Jinora, who was grinning brightly. "Go on, be with your wife." Lin said, and all the airbenders left, following and holding Tenzin's hands.

As Karin stepped into the room, she smiled so big it was a shock her face hadn't split in two. There sat Tenzin beside his wife, holding his newborn son, Rohan. Rohan was a beautiful name. Dark thoughts plagued Karin's mind, and Korra seemed to be enjoying the moment as well. However, the Avatar stepped forward, a sullen look on her face. "I'm so sorry to interupt, but...more airships are coming." The blue clad girl clenched her fists, and what karin herd next broke her heart. It was Ikki's small voice.

"Everything... isn't going to be okay...is it daddy?"

Karin rushed to where Bolin and Asami stood guard out front, and bit back an angry scream at the four airships coming their way. Just as her world seemed stable, everything is ripped out from under her in an almost violent manner. Bolin must have noticed the look on Karin's face, because he brushed his hand against her's. She snapped her head to him, and he looked into crimson eyes. She looked lost, and broken, and like she didn't know what to do. "Karin." He said, and she looked down slowly. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, and she nodded, stepping towards him.  
"I hope so."

Korra looked to Tenzin, looking just as lost as Karin flet. "What do you want to do Tenzin?"  
The man sighed, and closed his eyes. "I need to protect my family, and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon gets his hands on my children, I hate to even think of it." He closed his eyes, and Karin felt so conflicted. baby Rohan was put dead center of this madness.  
"If you're leaving, then i'm coming with you." Tenzin was about to protest, but she held her hand up. "This is not up for debate. The last of the airbenders must be protected." At that, Tenzin shut his mouth.

He nodded in thanks, and turned to Korra. "Korra, Karin, I want you to leave the island, and hide for the time being."  
"I'm not giving up!"  
Tenzin put a hand on the Avatar's shoulders. "And i'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces, they will be here soon. Once my family is safe, I will return. With reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war."  
Korra looked, very upset. "So what you're saying is." a sigh. "We need to be patient."  
Tenzin smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You are learning well."

Everyone stood out front of the temple, Lin, Pema and the children on one bison, an air acolyte on the other. Karin swallowed the lump in her throat, and both her and Korra hugged Tenzin, who hugged them back. Karin felt silly, she felt ridiculous, she felt like crying. When the embrace broke, he put one hand on each of their shoulders, and looked slowly form bright blue, to dark crimson. "Be safe, and look out for each other."  
"You too." Karin's voice came out fast, and forced, and god it felt like she was losing her entire family again.

"We don't have much time." Lin's voice was soft from atop the bison, and Krin nodded as she backed away slowly. Sparing them one last glance, he jumped onto the bison, grabbed the reins, and was off. Karin felt someone squeeze her hand, and she didn't need to turn to know who it was. Slowly, her hand gripped his tightly, and refused to let go. She needed it, everything was such a mess right now.

"Karin." The way Korra said her name, made the firebender move slowly to look at the Avatar. She looked lost, like a small child left alone. Korra stepped forward, and Karin was shocked by the immense colour swirling in blue eyes. "I don't...know what to do." She said, and Karin was taken back slowly.

Karin seemed to think for a minute, and looked to the Avatar. "We need to get off the island, hide in the city, maybe underground somewhere." She said, and Korra and Mako nodded. Asami stepped forward, and looked down to the boats that were destroyed.  
"How are we going to get off the island?"

At that, Karin's frown turned into a devious smirk. "Hey Korra." The Avatar slowly looked up. Karin' smile warmed her, gave her some sort of reassurance. "How about we go see a pro-bending match behind Tenzin's back?" Her voice was low, and it took Korra only a few seconds before her face lit up, her grin wide.  
"Well, if they're up for it. It's gonna be cold."  
Karin blew air out her nose. "We have two top class firebenders here." She said, and Korra nodded. The chi blockers were coming down, and the White Lotus members stepped in front of them.

"_Go! _We'll hold them off." Karin was torn, and squeezed the hand tight in hers, and Bolin squeezed back. They ran through the lush trees behind the temple, Naga moving fast, and everyone else seemed confused. They came to a small clearing, and Karin looked down the cliff s she got off Naga. Bolin's hand was still tight in hers. Naga was behind them, and Korra pet the animal's fur.

Asami looked over the cliff, and paled. "Don't tell me..."  
Kairn smiled, and nodded brightly. "It's fun. it's going to be cold, but we don't have any other options." She said, and the beautiful girl nodded slowly, and they all lined up on the cliff's edge.

Korra looked to Karin, and then to Mako and Asami. Karin looked to Bolin, his hand still tight in hers, and offered her hand to Korra. Bolin had Karin's hand tight in his, Karin holding Korra's, and Korra linked with Asami, who was clinging to Mako's hand. Naga was right behind them, knowing exactly what to do.

All at once, the teenagers slipped from the cliff, and into the freezing water below.

The group came up sputtering and shivering in the cold water. They all got out, since they had road Naga most of the way. Bolin gripped Karins thighs, helping the girl out of the water, then getting out himself. As they stood in the water pipe, they looked back at the island. They were all shaking in the cold air, and tears welled in Korra's and Karin's eyes. The two girls clasped hands, and Karin looked to her wet companion. "Korra...it's going to be okay..." She whispered, and As Bolin pulled Karin to him, Mako put a hand on Korra's shoulder, Asami leaning on the side of the city pipe.

"We should get moving." He whispered, putting an arm around her shoulders. Pabu curled around Karin's neck, staying warm in her parka, and she put him lovingly as they ventured further into the deep tunnel.

Karin couldn't be mad at herself however. If you want to live, you have to fight. If you lose, your bending is taken. In order to live, you have to fight, fight, fight. She couldn't be mad, because they had fought. Even in the end, if they were running, they had their bending, they had each other, they had everything they needed. Because this was her new family, and she was going to do her damn best to protect it.

That night, for the first in so long.  
It rained.


	12. Skeletons in The Closet

Ohaiyou mina...

I am so sorry for such a long week, but _school__ man. _School sucks, I miss summer. It's hard when all seven of your classes are honours, and with AP English and Biology, i'm packed. I have to learn thirty new words a week, then get tested on them. It's hectic. But I guess it's highschool right?

I feel so old! I'm a sophomore!

SO THIS CHAPTER THOUGH.  
Very good, I like this story a lot actually. :sobs: Two more chapters! The finale and an epilogue because i'm cool like that. I have a feeling a lot of you guys are going to like the ending of this story.

Or not.

DISCALIMER: I don't own Korra, but Bolin will forever be mine.

OMGOMGOMG. DO you guys watch Shingeki no Kyojin? Aka Attack on Titan? It's so good! But then again so is Free!** And I cannot **_**wait for season two of Korra man**. So stoked._

Yes. But between school and my barely existent social life, I give you chapter 12 of To Plant A Seed: Skeletons in the Closet.

:Haruka:

* * *

Karin bit her lip as she sat around the fire, feeling the heat through her heavy jacket. She was worried, so fucking terrified currently. Korra and Mako were out, having stolen Chi Blocker uniforms, and roaming the city. It was pathetic, it was low, but it was all they could do. Amon had taken full control of the city, declaring bending illegal, and tearing down the city's government. But Karin knew Iroh was on his way, he had to be. She didn't know if he knew she was in Republic City, but she knew he would be here soon. Karin was close with the general, since her mother was close to Honora, his mother. There was only a five year age difference.

Karin drew her knees to her chest, looking into the fire. She had been...not okay. Yet, she knew nothing was going to change. She wasn't about to have a meltdown, she just knew something was wrong with her. She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. She felt Pabu climb up her back, and she smirked as orange flames danced in crimson eyes.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she welcomed the warmth. Bolin sat beside her, nudging the girl smiling to herself. "Here." He handed her his closed hand, and she raised an eyebrow as he placed whatever it was in her pale hand. She was shocked to find it was a cookie. She gave the boy a bizarre look, and he smiled, his eyes closed as he laughed.

They didn't have anything now, they were currently living underground, with non benders and benders alike. They were living with the homeless, and a man Karin had met on her first day in town. Gommu, the man Karin had given her meat stick to.

The raven held up the cookie to the fire, seeing the sugar shimmer in the flames. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning on his shoulder as she ate it.  
He laughed, and looked down at the girl through brown eyelashes. She was pretty. No that was a lie, she was gorgeous. "They're back." He whispered, and Karin jumped, looking wildly over her shoulder. She got off the floor, and Bolin followed. Asami was across the fire from Karin, and hurried as well.

"You two were gone awhile." Asami's voice was bitter and cold.  
Mako narrowed golden brown eyes. "We were doing recon."  
The beautiful girl scoffed. "Whatever." Karin looked to Korra, who gave the firebender a small smile. Karin raised an eyebrow, and Korra shrugged. The Avatar was saying 'i'll tell you later'. Karin smiled, nodding, and Bolin was talking to his brother.

Out of nowhere, Gommu jumped in front of the girl, the firebender letting out a strangled yelp as they all laughed. Karin's ears were on fire as she pouted and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Welcome back!" He yelled, throwing an arm around Korra, the other around Mako. "I hope you worked up an appetite!" He smiled widely, and Karin felt her frown soften.

Here was a man, who had close to nothing other than the clothes on his back, who is the happiest man Karin ever had the pleasure of meeting. He didn't have much, and whatever he did have, he shared. Karin felt her chest convulse. This man, was happy. He was laughing, smiling, content with his life, he took in five teenagers, a fire ferret, and a giant polar bear dog. And when Karin told him they'd pay for everything, he brushed it off like it was nothing. He simply told her one thing.

"I'm returning the favour."

All Karin knew was she was grateful, and this man cared so much for everyone here. It was like a city beneath the city. There were women, children, men, non benders, and benders alike, getting along fantastically here. There were no fights, no disputes, only...peace. As Gommu lead them towards the fire she was previously at, she sat down, a stupid smile on her face.

Bolin sat next to her, and she grabbed his hands, holding them in hers. She knew he was cold, he didn't have a jacket. She blew hot air into his hands, feeling them. "Thank you." She smiled, and held them, using her abnormal heat to warm them.

"You must be freezing." She whispered, and he shrugged.  
"I'm fine, just sometimes my fingers go numb." He mumbled, a small blush on his cheeks.  
Karin tool his hands, putting them in her warm pocket, and accepted the bowls Gommu had handed her. She smiled brightly at the man, who smiled down at her too. They were sitting on a small log, sitting in front of the fire. As everyone got their meals, Bolin's warming his hands, Karin turned to Gommu.

"Thank you. For letting us stay here, and feeding us." She said, and he smiled sillily back at her.  
"Not problem! People down here hardly agree with Amon." He began eating, and Karin smiled as she looked down at the slightly chipped bowl.  
"Still, thank you."  
He gave her a thumbs up, and Karin picked up the spoon, Bolin already quietly eating. Asami looked to the food with distaste, and Korra looked to her before eating. Karin blew on it, it was kinda hot, and took a bite. Considering she didn't want to know what was in this stew, it was pretty damn good.

"This is pretty good." Bolin said, smiling.  
Gommu grinned, someone so happy brought Karin hope. "It's called from the finest dumpsters around the city." At that, Asami put her bowl on the floor, Pabu abandoning his position in her hood, and going to the bowl.  
Karin, honestly, didn't give a shit. "It's still pretty damn good." She blushed as her belly rumbled, and Bolin leaned to whisper in her ear.  
"When you're hungry, your belly isn't picky." She giggled a little, and nodded. This was nice, she felt...off for a lack of better term but she was surrounded by people.

And with the position they were in, all Karin needed was people she cared about, and who cared for her. Her mother taught her that even if you have nothing, if you have the people you love most, everything will be okay.

And Karin believed that.

Later that night, with everyone laying around the fire, trying to go to bed, Karin just stared into the flames. She was sitting on the floor, her knees lazily drawn to her chest, and Pabu between her legs, relishing the warmth of the firebender. She sighed softly, and looked to the quietly sleeping Asami. She rolled over, and Karin knew Korra was across the ways, trying to sleep against Naga.

The firebender heard a set of footsteps, and looked over her shoulder. Bolin sat down beside her, and it was quiet. "A lot's going on." His voice was so small, trying to be quiet.  
"Yeah." She agreed, and looked to the sleeping Pabu. "But...I know everything's going to be okay." She said with a small shrug.

Bolin smiled, and she leaned on him. He looked at the raven, she seemed exhausted. He felt her heat through his clothes, and brushed rogue locks of hair from her face. Slowly, her head raised, and she looked at him. He only smiled brightly and brushed the pieces behind her ear. Her cheeks were a dusty shade of red, and her eyes were wide, her breath trapped inside her chest. "You're so warm." He whispered, and she lowered her head as she blushed.

He scooted closer until their hips touched, and she looked back to the fire. "I'm worried for you Karin." His voice was so low, the firebender almost missed it.  
She looked to him, and he bit his lip as he too, looked to the fire. "You're not sleeping, you're barely eating, you're getting so skinny, and all you do is stare into this fire." She was shocked.

He noticed.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she gasped quietly as he pulled her into his lap, rousing Pabu from sleep. He bent his legs, and sat the tiny girl between his legs. She could feel her heartbeat in her chest, thundering like a butterfly trapped in a spiders web. What on earth was this boy doing to her? How far had she fallen?

He pulled the pale girl against his chest, and she could hear his heartbeat. He ran his hands lightly through her hair, and leaned against the wall he was on. He wrapped his free hand around her waist, finding her hand, and intertwining their fingers.

Karin felt like she was bursting at the seams, like she was going to burst into tears. What was wrong with her? He squeezed his cold hand in her warm one, and drew him closer to his chest. "Sleep Karin..." His voice was quiet, and the girl replied by leaning fully on his chest.

It didn't matter how war her body was, she was cold. So cold, always. His chest against her back was like the first sunlight after a snowstorm. It was warm, and she shifted a little, resting her head on his collarbone. She felt her heart even out, and she let thoughts fly through her mind.

This was wrong. This whole position was wrong. He was showing her affection in the middle of a war. He was being the sun to her snowstorm. He was so fucking warm, and she was so in love with him. The girl froze at those thoughts. She was in love with him. It wasn't a measly crush like before, it wasn't someone she wanted to be friends with. He was no longer the adorable prob-bender, he was Bolin. He was the boy letting her fall asleep in her arms. The boy making her smile, and laugh. The boy was her lifeline.

As Karin's crimson eyes closed, she let the most amazing sound lull her to sleep.  
The sound of his heart, and the crackle of the flames.

As Karin's pounding heart evened out, and her breaths were deep and steady, Bolin smiled. He didn't know what he felt. This wasn't something he had ever felt for any girl in his entire life. He didn't think, he only felt. Bolin was the kind of guy who wore his heart on his sleeve. He was as easy to read as an open book, on display for the whole world to see. But what he felt with Karin, it wasn't like that. It wasn't an open book, it was a forbidden book, locked away under lock and key, and thumping to get out. It was like she walked up to him, ripped his heart off his sleeve, and ran away, giggling. She had stolen his heart, and to think only three months ago, he was crying in the comfort of her arms over Korra.

She had stolen his heart, and he didn't care. When he had said she was warm, he didn't mean her skin. He meant her heart. She cared so greatly, and was so amazing all over, his chest constricted at the thought.

When he was sure she was asleep, he pressed a feather light kiss to her head.  
Bolin wasn't aware of the golden mocha, and bright azure eyes on him.

The group cautiously walked out of the water pipe, looking around in the heavy fog for ships. Karin gave the all clear, and they headed up the narrow stairs to the top balcony. They all crouched down, hearts pounding fast at the thought of someone catching them. Bolin was beside Karin, the girl narrowing her eyes at the fog. He was looking at the water with a telescope, and Korra clenched her fists, looking to Karin. "When the United Forces get here, we have to be ready to help out in any way we can." The firebender nodded, feeling the cold seep through her jacket. She let her eyes quickly dart to the earthbender, and Mako scared her from her thoughts.  
"They're here!" He hissed, voice low, and apparently he scared Bolin too, because the boy almost dropped the telescope. As the figured emerged from the fog, Karin felt a thud in her chest. They were here, and help had arrived.

Her smile soon dropped, and Karin had a twist in her stomach. "Wait a minute." She looked around her. "Something's not right. Where are the Equalist airships?" She asked, and Mako took the telescope, jogging some way, and looking across the bay.  
"I'm not seeing any mecha tanks either."

As he said that, there was an explosion in the water. Everyone jumped, snapping their heads to the ships. There were mines in the water. Karin clenched her fists, stepping back. "Korra." She said, not looking at the Avatar as the girl in blue got the message. She jumped over the railing, and into the water below. Karin had felt as if someone had punched her in the chest, and the ships began to sink.

Fuck. Iroh.

Karin heard a noise, like a low humming, and she looked puzzled towards the mountains. She wasn't the only one who heard it, and Mako and Asami stepped in front of her. Her head was spinning with information, shock, and she barely processed the warm hand sliding into hers. As something came into view, Karin was completely and utterly confused. They were...flying? In the air?  
"Where does Hiroshi find the time, to create new evil machines?!" Bolin blurted out, a look of disbelief on his face. And Karin agreed with him ten folds. It was needless to say, Karin was terrified for her friends safety. Both of her friends.

Karin ran towards the man, a panting mess as she skidded, nearly crashing into Bolin as she did. "Iroh!" She yelled, hugging the man, but minding the nasty wound to his arm. He seemed shocked at first, total and utter disbelief, but then recognized.  
"Holy..Karin?" He hugged her back, and the girl was still breathing heavy.  
"You fucking bastard!" She hissed, and he laughed. Korra set him down, breaking the hug, and sent to work on his arm, throwing Karin a sly glance.

He looked, very shocked to see her, and Mako saw the envy in his brothers eyes. Oh Bolin was jealous because Karin came running and threw her arms around the man. "I didn't know you were here Karin." He said, wincing at the slight discomfort.  
She shifted, and everyone was watching the two. "Er, yeah. I've been here for awhile now. I came when Korra did." She knotted her hands into her jacket, and didn't look at him. Iroh got the message.

"When we came, we were prepared to deal with his mecha tanks." He said, jumping straight to business, and Karin only listened halfway, just looking at him. He had gotten much taller, standing a full foot taller than her, he had lost most of his baby fat, and his muscles were more defined. He looked much better than last time she saw him, but he had changed a lot. She couldn't really blame him, the last time she saw him she was 12.  
Korra nodded, and her face looked as if she were eating something she didn't like. "I know. Everytime we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."  
Bolin stepped forward, looking at the man, and not sure if he liked him or not. "No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." The boy sounded, defeated, and it was quite amusing to Karin.

"Amon is winning so far, but we're not out of the fight yet."  
Bolin was smug. "I like this guy's spirit." He mumbled, not wanting to say it, but doing so anyways. "And, how are we not out of the fight yet?"  
He slowly looked to the man, his arms over his chest. "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them." He looked to Karin. "Do you still have a way to get a message out?" She shifted, and everyone noticed how his usual confident voice, toned down to sweet and calm when talking to Karin.  
She looked back at him. "Uh...I think so."

They all sat in the small room, Gommu hooking up a telegraph machine like one Karin hadn't seen in years. He smiled, and looked to the general. "And who is the recipient of this top secret message?"  
Karin scoffed. "Let me guess, Bumi."  
Iroh shot her a million watt smile. "Commander Bumi. Second division of the United Forces."  
Korra looked to Karin, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Tenzin's brother?"  
He nodded, and shot Karin a funny look. "Yes. A bit of a wild man, but the best damn commander you'll ever meet."  
Karin bit her lips to hold in her laughter, her face one Korra hadn't seen in awhile.  
"Ready sir!" Gommu said, and Iroh went down to his business voice, and face.  
"Fleat ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft. Retreat to Red Sand Island until my signal. Do not approach city until you've reached my all clear."

Korra's face was set as she looked at the group. Bolin was with Karin, sticking close, and Mako seemed as obvious as ever. Iroh had just gave them the rundown on what they were doing at dawn, destroying the aircrafts. "I'm not going with you guys." She said, and everyone turned to face her.  
"What do you mean? Bolin's voice was full of...emotion.  
"I'm ending this. I'm sick and tired of Amon hunting me down." She said, and Iroh stepped forward.  
"That's...not a good idea." He said. "You shouldn't do that alone."

"She won't be alone." Karin looked wide crimson eyes to Mako. "I'm going with her."  
Korra looked horrified, and relieved at the same time. "You don't have to do that."  
He nodded. "Yes, I do."

A while later, Iroh was running things over in his head. Korra shouldn't be doing that., and he was worried for Karin's safety. And Iroh slowly looked to the girl, smiling. She looked a lot more grown up than he remembered, and even though she smiled a lot, and laughed, her eyes were haunted. Somethings, you can't replace. He walked to the girl, and pulled her into a tight hug, smiling, and she laughed and laughed and they rocked from side to side.  
He broke the embrace, and scrunched his nose at her. "You look so grown up." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he messed up her hair.  
"Hey!" She whined, trying to fix it, and he smiled at her.  
"So how have you been?" She crossed her arms over her chest, a brilliant smile on her red lips.  
"Pretty damn good. I came here with Korra right after my mom died." She flinched, but knew he already knew.

He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry about your mother Karin. She was amazing." Karin nodded, and Korra walked over, brillant smiled.  
"So Karin, how do you two know each other?" She asked, curiously pouring out of her eyes.  
Karin turned to the older boy, and tilted her head to the side. "We uh, grew up together. He's my...god brother? His mom is my godmother. Our mom's were really close." He grinned, and shot the girl a look, one she refused to return.

"I haven't however, seen her since she was little." He put his hand up mid chest, and Karin slapped his hand away. "You were such an awkward child Karin." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"You were the awkward one Mr. Perfectionist." She turned to Korra, who was highly amused, and Bolin was listening from a distance. "I used to have really short hair, do you want to know why I cut it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Korra was smiling, something so weird. "Bumi gave him ten dollars to stuck gum in my hair."

Korra lost it, erupting in laughs and giggles, and Karin only continued. "Yeah. Asami asked how I learned to hotwire a motorcycle, it was because Bumi taught me. Bumi is a very bad influence." She mumbled, pouting, and Iroh was amused as well.  
"We are childhood friends, but when she was 12, I went away for the United Forces training." Karin nodded and smiled smalley.

"Thank you Korra, for everything." Korra hugged the girl tight.  
"You're my best friend Karin." Korra made her feel so stupid sometimes.

As Karin walked around the small district underground, she felt a sudden heat next to her. "I don't like him." Bolin grumbled, and Karin scrunched her nose at him.  
"Why not? He's just a friend Bolin, like a very older big brother." She shrugged, and scooted closer to him as they came to the stairwell. They climbed, and came to the rest of the city, looking out over the stars. They were fascinating, like millions of lights in a sea of darkness.  
"I'm going with Korra tomorrow." She whispered, shocking Bolin.  
He stilled next to her, and looked to the raven, horrified. "Why?" He rushed to her, grabbing her pale hand. "Why Karin? You could get hurt." His eyes were so full of worry, and concern, and it made Karin feel wanted.

"Bolin, the only reason I came to Republic City was to serve as protection for Korra. I want to go." She looked down at her feet. "Because I have Korra's back, like she has mine..."  
Bolin gripped her chin, and looked into her eyes. No one spoke, but they were talking. His eyes asked all the questions, those beautiful emerald eyes.

What if something happens to you?  
Why would you do something so reckless?  
I'm concerned for you Karin.

Karin treasure Bolin, with her whole heart. But this, this is something she had to do. "I'm sorry." She whispered, breaking the cold silence. Bolin looked into Karin's eyes, and something changed in his. He was determined, and he looked to her. Slowly, he stepped closer, and softly kissed her forehead, the girl freezing.  
"You had better come back Karin...I swear to god you better come back." He mumbled, and something in her snapped. She latched onto him, her face burning as she buried her face in the shirt he wore, her arms tight around him, and his arms protecting her.

"I promise Bolin. I swear I will come back to you."

The girl looked down to the Chi Blocker outfit with a fast beating heart. her hands were slightly shaking, and Mako nodded to her. She stood her ground, not moving, and standing beside Korra. Iroh slowly walked forward, and smiled at her slowly. He pulled her, the girl stumbling and hitting his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful Karin." He put his hands on her shoulders, and she nodded, that messy grin still the same. He smiled at her, and he too, was worried for one of his closest friends. "You're standing up for what you believe in Karin, you mom would be so proud." He whispered, and she nodded, confident.

Mako walked to Bolin, and drew the younger boy into a tight hug. "I love you, little bro."  
Bolin breathed in Mako's scent, smiling to himself. "I love you too big bro." The embrace broke, and Gommu was crying, seeing such a drastic change. No one spoke out of place, or was loud. As Iroh turned to Korra, and Mako to Asami, Bolin began to walk away.

Karin ran after him, and they both stumbled as she wrapped her arms around his back, pulling the taller boy close. He smiled, and when her arms loosened, he turned to face her. "Be safe, okay?" She nodded, and gave him a small smile, as well as a pretty blush.  
"You too Bolin. You get to destroy runways." She gave him a genuine smile, and When Korra called her name, and looked over her shoulder. The duo slowly broke apart, and Bolin was totally aware of the pendant beneath the uniform. His present to her.

She looked up as he looked down at her. As fast as the firebender could, she raised herself onto her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek lightly. He was stunned, and his whole face flooded in a blush as did hers. "For good luck." Was all she said as she turned, and ran towards Korra and his big brother. Bolin felt his insides clench, she had promised.

Karin turned back, looking through the mess of her hair as Bolin, Iroh, and Asami sat on top of Naga, and her heart did a double take at the smile Bolin had on his face. As she put on her mask, they went down the tunnel. Karin was coming back to Bolin, She had promised, no matter what.

The trio jumped out of the huge water pipe and into water, Karin looked to Korra, the girl whipped on nerves. She bended the water around them as they took off towards the direction of Air Temple Island, under the massive amount of water in the bay. Karin stuck close to Korra, looking at the passing scenery of the water. The fish, the colours, the bright blue that amazed her. Off in the distance of the clear bay, she could see the sunken ships, and she cringed and grit her teeth together.

"Why did you do it?" The question shocked Karin, and she looked to Korra, who had chocolate brows furrowed. "Why didn't you just go with him Karin?" Karin raised an eyebrow, and looked to the mask in her hands.

"I know you love him."

When Korra spoke those words, Karin's entire middle flared to life. She felt the soft material in her hands. "Yeah. I do." She confessed, and Mako looked to the girl, an unknown expression on his face.  
Korra stopped, Karin almost running into her. "Then why not go with Bolin Karin?"  
Karin just looked to the side of the huge bubble, looking at the beautiful passing fish. "Because you need me Korra. I want to be here with you, I want to protect you."

Korra began walking again, and she finally spoke those dreaded words. "Amon wants to take your bending. He wants to make me watch you take your bending."  
Karin almost stopped, her legs shaking. Then, she thought about it. It was quiet for some time. "Korra...I don't think you understand. I'd gladly give up my bending if it meant saving you." Korra looked to the girl, a wild look in her eyes.  
"Don't say things like that." She snapped, and Karin smiled as she looked to the mask in her hands.

She felt warm, and she looked up into blue eyes. "Korra...you're the first friend I have ever made, i'd give my life for you if you asked me to. You've shown me how to live, and how to be happy. You showed me it doesn't matter what people think of me, because I have people who care about me." Mako was shocked, golden brown eyes as Karin's crimson twinkled. "You're my best friend, and I've got your back."

To Korra, that was what made Karin so amazing. No matter what, Karin had her back, and that made her feel safe.

The three arrived at the temple, and climbed into the rocks, putting on the mask as they climbed through the lush scenery of the beautiful island. They knew Amon was hiding in the island, and he was somewhere. As they reached the treeline, they all looked to the temple, and the airship that was there.  
"There's Amon." Korra whispered, and Karin was silent, using all those years buried in her memories of how to be silent.  
He was going into the airship, and the gate closed. "We need to get into the temple." Karin nodded, and the airship flew away. "Then when he returns-"  
"We ambus him." Korra added, and Karin calculated in her head. It seemed about right.

The three of them walked along the curved path towards the temple, and they all froze, Karin turning around. "What are you three doing here?" It was that guy, the Lieutenant. The one that always had a knack for getting into fights and losing to Karin.  
"We were just transferred." Karin's voice was smooth, and not worried in the slightest. At least, that's what it sounded like.  
"Well you're being transferred again." He said, and sighed. "Amon needs extra security at the arena."  
"The arena?" Mako questioned, and the man's face hardened.  
"The rally."  
"The rally? For what?" Karin was about to start panicing, Mako was going to fuck this up.  
"You three should have been briefed."  
"We'll be there sir." Karin said, nodding her head, voice confident, and he nodded before turning away.

Karin lead them, and once he was out of sight, and turned around. "I know another way in."

The three of them were on the side of the island, near some bush, and Korra opened the secret passageway, and they all climbed in. Both Karin and Korra were briefed on the emergency exits, as if for some reason the temple was under attack. They all crawled in, and Karin lit the way as she walked.

They came to one of the upper rooms, and Korra pointed to the latter. "Let's hide in the attic." They all nodded, and Mako was in front of Korra, Karin behind. As Mako pushed open the small door, and got out, he slowly turned. "Uh, guys, we're not alone up here." Korra stilled, and Karin jumped, getting out with all of her upper body strength.

She stood with wide crimson eyes. "Tarlock?" She breathed, and the three of them took off their masks, looking to the man in blue behind bars. He looked...drained. Karin couldn't blame him, he looked exhausted.  
He looked up to them slowly, his normally pulled back hair free and messy as his brown hair pooled down his shoulders. "I suppose you're not here to rescue me."

They walked over to the bars, and the small door shutting them. "We had no idea you were here." Korra whispered, looking down at the shoes that weren't her's. "Are their other prisoners on the island?"  
He shook his head slowly. "No, just me."  
Korra narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you so special?"  
He looked up, locking eyes to dark crimson. "I'm Amon's brother."

They all gasped, except Karin, who just let her eyes go wide. "Noatak." She breathed, the simple word falling from her lips without even recognizing it.  
"Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe, he's a waterbender, and a bloodbender." Karin sat down slowly, crossing her legs in front of the bars.  
"I thought...my dad said your brother died when he was 14..." She said, confused beyond belief.  
"What? Korra snapped, her eyes wide.

"Did you know?" Mako asked, stepping forward.  
Tarlock shook his head slowly. "No. Not Until after he captured me."  
"How did your brother end up become Amon?" Korra was curious, and Karin drew her legs to her chest, suddenly very cold.

"It all started with my father. He underwent facial surgery, it gave him a new face. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother." He shot Karin a look, and the girl nodded. His mother had died a few years back, and she wasn't allowed to go to the ceremony. "A warm caring woman... Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born, under the name of Noatok. I was born three years later." His voice held so much emotion.  
"I'm guessing your father had already told you this Karin.  
"She nodded slowly, drawing her knees closer to her chest. "That's why I thought you were so angry all the time. I couldn't even imagine what you went through, losing your brother..."

She knew Korra and Mako were confused, and let Tarlock continue his story. About how ruthless his father was when he found out they were waterbenders, or how it only got worse when they discovered they were bloody benders. How he taught them to bloodbend, and then Yakone taught them how to do it without a full moon. How his mother never knew, and how Noatok was a prodigy. How Yakone forced them to blood bend each other. Karin felt sick.

"That's...one of the saddest stories i've ever heard..." Korra said, sitting beside Karin.  
But to the firebender, it all made sense now. If Amon was Noatok, and everything that happened as a kid, Karin couldn't really blame him. He just wanted everyone to be treated the same way...  
"Avatar Korra, Karin, I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghosts still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to.." The firebender swallowed, closing her eyes.

She bit her lip, and looked into light blue. "Tarlock...I forgive you..." Korra looked to the girl in shock, and Tarlock was not expecting her forgiveness. "You made me mad, so angry. You hurt Korra, and yes I hate you, but I get it now. You're hurt above anything else, your brother...Noatok...I get it now."  
The man closed his eyes, and looked back at the firebender. "I wasn't asking for your forgiveness...I was just telling you how sorry I was."  
"But I do forgive you Tarlock." She bit her lip. "My mother taught me to forgive and move on. Even with everything you did, understand it. I'd feel guilty now that I have all the pieces."

"The revolution may be based on a lie, but I truly believe Amon thinks bending is the source of evil in the world."  
"How did you figure out Amon was your brother?" That was one of the first times Mako had spoken. Karin curled into herself, and Korra stood slowly.  
Tarlock sighed, looking to the side of the cage he was in. "When he took my bending, the sensation was familiar. I later recognized it as my brother's blood bending grip."  
Korra was putting the pieces together slowly. "So he somehow uses bloodbending, to take people's bending?"  
Tarlock clasped his hands in front of himself, resting them on his knees. "I don't know how he does it but then again, i've never encountered a bender as strong as my brother."

Korra looked sullen. "How on earth do we beat him?"  
Mako turned to the Avatar, his face serious. "We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind." Karin stared at Tarlock, but vaguely listening to the older duo. He looked so troubled, he looked defeated, he looked sad...

And Karin had never seen a single person look _so sad_.

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast." Korra walked across the room, Karin was still glued to the floor, looking back at ice blue eyes that were sincere. He was sorry. And that meant so much her, even if she didn't know why.

"But there's another way to beat him." Korra's voice was so hopeful.  
"How?"  
Korra grinned, happy and scared all the same. "This whole time, AMon has been one step ahead of us, but finally, we have the advantage. We know the truth about him. If we expose him as a bender, in front of all of his supporters-"  
"At the rally..." Mako was too, gathering the pieces.  
Karin did not move. "We could take away his true power!"  
"And undermine this whole revolution!" Mako seemed just as happy as Korra did...

"Thank you...for your help." Korra said, looking at the man. He slowly broke the gaze with Karin, and looked up at the Avatar, nodding slowly. He averted his gaze, and Karin made no move to follow Mako as he started walking back towards the latter. "We can't just leave him here..." Korra said, and the man looked up at her.  
"Go. Amon mustn't know you spoke to me." He stood up slowly, and Karin got up as well, graceful and fluid. He walked to the bars, taking to Karin more than Korra.

He gripped the bars, and his face was close to the younger girls, looking into her dead eyes. "Defeat him." Karin felt the air rush from her lungs seeing all the emotion in his eyes.

"Put an end to this sad story..."  
Karin looked up at him, determination in her eyes. "He's just a sad boy, breaking behind a mask."  
Tarlock blinked slowly, blue eyes holding so much emotion... "That's all he ever was..."


End file.
